A Cursed Cherry Blossom and a Little Wolf
by DeadlySilentAnimeLover
Summary: 16 year old girl left Tomedea with her brother to study in England only to be cursed to never die and never lie until she finds a love. She now returns with her brother to find her father & mother dead. Life goes on until the blossom meets a little wolf..
1. Prolouge

A Cursed Cherry Blossom and a Little Wolf

Silent: Hello you people! My name is actually Saitou Michiko Krikorosu but most people just call me Michiko! Okay so this is my first EVER fanfiction here so PLEASE bear with me!!! Oh and Sakura's personality is different now, but she still is the cardcaptor, Yue/Yukito & Kero are her gaurdians and Touya can still see spirits

Prolouge

This curse has been placed upon me

I thought that you could set me free

I know now I was wrong

To trust you all along

You promised to never hurt me

I now know that it was all lie

Maybe we'll meet again somehow

But not so soon not now...

PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE REVEIW!!!! T~T pretty please?

Preview of Chapter One:

"Can't believe it..." I say shocked at what i see, my mother and father dead. My brother puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Cry Sakura, you don't need to be strong when it's just me Yue and Kero..." My brother says as i start cryin with no interruption.

"Someone tried to get information from them about your where abouts Sakura, they want your power..." Yue says.

"I am the cursed one and no one will die because of me anymore, I promise..."


	2. First Day Back To Tomedea

Michiko/Silent: Okay since you barely know anyone yet, I'll do the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO CLAMP!!!! I only own the plot of my story!!!

You're probably wondering who I am, well my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am the cardcaptor and have two guardian Cerberus (Kero for short) and Yue who also is Yukito who is my brother Touya's best friend. I live with them in England just to study, while my mother and father live in Tomedea my home. I also have a best friend Tomoyo Daidjou who turns out to be my second cousin who also lives in Tomedea. Today we're all going back to Tomedea because Touya had received a strange call from mother and father.

"Oi kaiju (monster) stop with your day dreaming we're here," Touya says snapping me out of my day dream.

"I'm not a monster," I snap then kick his shin, "You're the one who is a monster..." He holds his shin while we get off the plane and ride a taxi back to our old house.

"Why do you think your parents made such a distressed call?" Kero asks curiously knowing that my mother and father would only want us to come home in an emergency.

"Nii-san, what if they're actually in trouble?" I ask worried, as I stare out the window looking at my old neighbourhood.

"Don't worry, I'm sure mom just was worried about us," Touya replies trying to reassure me. We arrive at the house and knock on the door but there is no answer.

"Nii-san do you still have the key to the house?" I ask wondering why mom hadn't flung the door open and given us a big hug that would have crushed us.

"Ya I still have the key," He replies using the key to get inside and find that all the lights are off.

"Do you think they went out?" Kero asks flying inside the dark house.

"No, they would have left a note on the door if they did," I said following him and walking into the living room then screaming at the highest pitch possible.

"What is it Sakura!" Yue says running into the room and finds me on the ground beside my parents' dead bodies.

"Can't believe it..." I say shock as my brother puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Cry Sakura, you don't need to be strong when it's just me Yue and Kero..." My brother says and I cry with no interruption.

"Someone tried to get information from them about your where about Sakura; they want your power..." Yue says.

"I am the cursed one and no one will die because of me anymore, I promise..." I stated after I stopped crying, "We need to burn the house, 'Nii-san take everything you need and I will take what I need."

"But why Sakura, why must we burn the house?" Touya asks shocked never seeing me so in charge before.

"Because their bodies still hold secrets, and so does this house the people who killed them are probably on their way to England right now as we speak. As soon as they find out that we're not there anymore they'll think of the many different places we could have gone to, including back home," I explain with no emotion at all in my voice as I climb up the stairs grabbing everything I have and need. Touya does the same and we meet Yue and Kero down stairs where Yue is holding gasoline and Kero is holding matches, I nod at them and we walk outside while Yue and Kero burn the house into ashes. "Touya, don't you think that people might get worried when they see a house on fire?" Yue who had just turned into Yukito asks as we watch the flames engulf the house. "This is why having Sakura with us is a good thing; we better get to Tomoyo's house before the fire department gets here." Touya states as they get into his car parked outside of the house while you make a phone call.

"_911 how may we help you?_" The operator asks.

"M-my h-house is on f-fire! M-my parents are still inside I think! I don't know where my brother is please help!" I say desperately in the phone letting my voice crack.

"_Don't worry, the firemen are on their way just stay right there and don't go to the house." _ The operator says and I hang up and get tears back into my eyes when the firemen came and news reporters for some reason. I watch as they put out the fire and some news reporters come up to me. "Are you a resident of this house?" One of them asks.

"Yes, I live here..." I dry my tears as I speak.

"Do you know how this fire started?" another one asks.

"No, I just came back from walking in the park when I saw smoke coming from my neighbourhood. I ran as fast as I could to get back home but I was too late. There the fire had already engulfed the house it was impossible to get into it, I was so worried that I immediately called 911." I says in a shaky voice. '_These people are eating my lies up one by one.' _

"You poor girl, is anyone in there?" Another reporter asks.

"I think my parents were but I don't know where my brother is..." I say and I look to see Touya running towards me. "Nii-san, you're okay!" I exclaim happily and hug him, "I didn't know where you were 'nii-san!" He hugs me back and starts stroking my hair.

"Are you this girl's brother?" A reporter asks suspiciously.

"Yes I am; I was out applying for a job at the airport when on the news I saw our house on fire. I rushed home to see if Sakura was alright." He replies lying as smoothly as me. All of a sudden the house collapsed and firemen were running out of the way into the open view. "I'm sorry for your loss; the only thing we could bring back was this locket." The head fireman says sadly.

"This is my mother's locket, which means that they were inside..." I say on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry we must be going now. I need to tell my cousin about this incident." We walk away from the press and I look up to the sky and see our parents' faces in the clouds. "Do you think mother and father are happier where ever they are?" I ask my brother as we walk to Tomoyo's house.

"Yeah Sakura, I think they're happier because now they can guard us no matter where we are," He replies back to me and we arrive at Tomoyo's house where Yukito and Kero are waiting for us.

"That was a very convincing talk on the news Sakura, how did you learn how to do that? Kero asks me as we all walk into the big house.

"I came up with it as I went; besides if it actually happened like that, it would have been those exact words I'd say." I reply as I sit on the couch watching Tomoyo run down the stairs and hug me.

"Sakura-chan I'm so sorry for your loss of your parents! It must be horrible to know that your parents were murdered!" Tomoyo exclaims trying to comfort me as I turn blue Touya gets her off of me, "But you do know that you still have to go to school."

"Ugh, I hate that thing..." I groan being able to breathe after almost dyeing of no air, "why must I go to school?"

"One is because I know that your mother and father would want you to finish school. Two is because I think I know how to break your curse!" She exclaims, "There's this guy at school who has rejected every girl in school! Well I don't really care because I'm dating his best friend but we've been looking for good girlfriends for him and I think you're perfect for him!"

"Tomoyo-chan stop you're babbling, you know that I need to know for myself." I exclaim then looks outside realizing it is sun set.

"Wait, isn't you're curse to never lie or die until you find true love?" Yukito asks everyone agrees with him and you turn back to them.

"I found a loop hole; I just had to think that what I lied about really happened. That's a loop hole in that curse." I explain, "We'll if I'm going to school I better get some sleep, good night 'Nii-san, Yue-san, Kero-san and Tomoyo-chan." I go up stairs and go into my room that Tomoyo had always had every time I slept over. '_It's time for me to meet new people, let's hope I can control myself to last long enough... Why did you have to kill my parents Draco? What do you have against my family that makes you want to kill them? Why can't you accept that we could only be friends?' _I sigh once more thinking about what happened in England then I go to sleep

**~Dream Begins~**

"Hi my name is Draco! What's your name I've never seen you before here." A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes comes up to you and smiles.

"Hi, no I'm not from here. I came from Tomedea in Japan I moved here for school." I reply to his answer.

"Oh cool, would you like to go to the park with me?" He asks shyly and me being dense like I was I didn't know the real meaning in it.

"Sure! I'd love to go to the park! I absolutely love parks!" I reply giggling as we walk to the park. Once we got there we played on the swings then out of nowhere he tried to kiss me. "Huh? What's wrong with you Draco? Did you just try to pull something?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, you did say yes to go out with me," He replies, "didn't you say sure I'd love to?"

"I thought you just wanted to be my friend, I don't date Draco. I'm sorry but if you won't accept it I'll just have to leave..." I reply slapping him then start running away from him and bump into my brother.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asks worried because I had started shaking.

"There's this guy who had tried to kiss me, I didn't know how to deal with it. So I slapped him and started running. I didn't know that he meant if I wanted to ask him out on a date because all he said was if I wanted to go to a park!" I explain to him.

"Well don't worry; you won't have to worry about him anymore. Once a happy girl, now it is the end of her world. Be warned little girl, you'll only be able to tell the truth, no more lies and you will never die! Until true love's kiss you will never leave this earth until then!" Your brother turns into some man and now he left you with your mouth open and the real Touya comes along. "Sakura, Sakura, are you alright?" he comes up to me and picks me up.

"Nii-san, I've been cursed... I can never tell a lie or die until I find a true love..." I tell a bit shaken from what had just happened.

"I see, well we better had test that curse shall we?" He says smiling evilly.

"What do you mean—"you get cut off when you feel a sharp pain go through your heart then you wake up.

**~Dream Ends~**

"It was only a dream, good but it still felt so real, that means he'll be coming back... Might as well get up now..." I get out of bed and get ready for school where the girls wear a short skirt, black dress shoes and a polo shirt for the summer and the same short skirt but a long sleeved black shirt and black boots for the winter. Turns out it was winter, well not really just the first day of December. '_I wonder who this person was that Tomoyo kept on babbling about.' _I continued day dreaming until I heard my name from downstairs. "SAKURA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! TOMOYO ALREADY LEFT!!!" You hear Yukito call.

"HOOOEEE!!!!" I exclaim and jump onto the railing grabbing my bag, rollerblades and a breakfast that Yukito are holding. "ARIGATO YUKITO-SAN!" I yell once I started skating only to see that I had only five minutes left to get to school. '_OH SHIT! FIVE MINUTES LEFT?! Well time to take a short cut!!' _ I make a sharp turn and whip past many people when I was about to get to school some jerk cuts me off and I manage to jump above the car right before I got hit. "TEME!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" I yell at the person driving. '_These people here are crazies and blind!!' _You see Tomoyo waving at you and you see a guy beside her.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" She yells across while I come to a stop in front of her and I guess her boyfriend.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan, is this your boyfriend that you mentioned?" I say suspiciously cocking an eye brow observing this dark blue hair, glasses wearing, dark blue-grayish eye, tall guy standing next to Tomoyo.

"Yes this is Eroil-kun, and the person you called a bastard was the guy who I was talking about." Tomoyo replies shaking her head from side to side.

"Very nice to meet you Kimonoto-san, I'm surprised that you're fluent in English and Japanese as well as learning some Spanish." Eroil states as we chuckles looking behind me, "It looks like my cute little descendent decides to join us."

"Hey you're that girl who called me a teme!!" The guy points at me and I stick out my tongue like a five year old.

"Well you are one and you're the BIGGEST teme EVER including that you're also a baka." I snap at him while we have a glaring contest and sparks fly from our eyes.

"I dare you to call me a teme just ONE more time..." He says angrily.

"Te-me! TEME, TEME, TEME, TEME, TEME!!!" I say in his face just before he launches himself at me the bell rings for the students to go into the classrooms.

"Hn, saved by the bell; next time you won't be so lucky." He threatens but I just bursh it off as I turn back to Tomoyo and Eroil.

"So we better get to class, I don't think our teacher will like it if we're late." I say smiling as Eroil looks stunned at my sudden change of attitude.

"Will you make a GRAND entrance or shall you just make your 'I'll just climb up the tree and appear on the window sill' entrance?" Tomoyo chuckles and I hold two fingers then rush off to find the my homeroom... and a tree.

**~In the classroom**~

**Tomoyo's POV**

"How come you're cousin has such strange personalities?" Eroil asks as we both walk to our classroom.

"Well, because she doesn't like guys who think that girls are weak so she makes a point that if one girl is weak that doesn't mean that all the girls are weak. Plus she is just like that that's why she's some kawaii!" I reply to him.

"I see, oh look there is Syaoron, I still think that they'd make the perfect couple their both stubborn and independent." Eroil says as we approach him and we take our usual seats.

"Where's the bitch?" Syaoron snaps looking for her, "Did she run away home to her mom and dad?"

"She doesn't have no parents no more, they died yesterday killed by someone. They had just come home from England so it's tragic for her." I say surprised at his rudeness. The teacher walks in having a bit of trouble holding all the stuff in his hands.

"I'll be starting homeroom now so please take your seats," He says right after he'd just place all the papers on his desk, "Today we have a new student; Kinomoto, Sakura she had moved here from England so please do not make fun of her accent."

"Where is she then Tedra-sensei?" My good friend Rika asks as Tedra-sensei looks just as confuse as her.

"She is supposed to be—" He gets cut off from a familiar voice.

"I'm right here Tedra-sensei," Sakura says appearing on the sakura tree right beside the window where Syaoron was sitting.

"Ah there she is, this is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm surprised that you're Japanese is fluent without any accent." Tedra states shocked.

"Well I didn't live in England for all my life; do I need to make an introduction of myself?" She asks looking around the room scanning everyone's thoughts probably. '_Hn, you're right about that Tomoyo wanna hear the thoughts of everyone?' _I smile and nod. '_Well, all the guys are thinking of asking me out, well not really the one infront of me. He's actually not thinking at all, he's lost completely in my eyes and all the girls want to kill me well except for three then there is this one named Kagura who wants to make my life hell.'_

"Umm Tedra-sensei, can Sakura-chan sit next to me?" I ask using my "cute charm" as so many had called it.

"Sure Ms. Daidjou, she may sit next to you." He answers and Sakura walks past Syaoron so gracefully it'd break a ballerina's heart and sits next to me.

"Okay now that we're done with the introductions, who would like to show Ms. Kinomoto around the school?" He asks and ALL the guy's hands shoot up well except for Syaoron's who was looking out the window not paying attention.

"Why don't you show her around school Tomoyo, she seems very close to you," Tedra-sensei asks I just smile and nod while we hear many groans. Ah the possibilities of having Sakura here, plus Syaoron might actually find a girlfriend and Sakura-chan can break the curse that was placed on her so very long ago. I look at Sakura who had fallen asleep during Tedra-sensei's explanation on the mythology of a girl catching cards all around the world. '_Psh, Sakura-chan lived this and I have proof!' _ I soon fall asleep only to find mself getting woken up by my love Eroil-kun. "Did I fall asleep during his lecture?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Why yes my love, you did fall asleep but don't worry you weren't the only one," He points to Sakura still sleeping even though the bell had already rung.

"Same old Sakura, where's Syaoron?" I ask wondering if he wanted to wake up Sakura.

"I'm over here, how come Daidjou?" He appears behind Eroil with an annoyed look on his face.

"Would you care to wake up Sakura for me I need to stretch myself for a moment," I smoothly lie even though I did want to stretch.

"Fine, I'll wake up the girl," he replies and starts shaking her, "Oi Kinomoto wake up! KI-NO-MO-TO WAKE UP!" Sakura eventually wake up and she smiles shyly.

"H-hi, who are you?" She asks like a little child.

"His name is Li Syaoron, Sakura-chan he is a good friend of mine and Eroil's!" I explain to her and smile at her cuteness and Syaoron's blushing since she wouldn't let go of her arm.

"Ah come now Sakura-chan, my cute little descendant needs that arm for the kick boxing match after school." Eroil says and she lets go of the arm and walks over by me a little bit sleepy.

"I'm sorry Syaoron-kun... I didn't realize that I was hugging your arm." She apologizes bowing to him and starts off on her way to her next class.

"Do you think that Syaoron likes her?" I ask Eroil who just chuckles and points to a blushing Syaoron walking out of the room and we follow.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I had just walked out the classroom looking for my other class and I started thinking about that guys who had woke me up. His messy brown hair and his glowing amber eyes. '_Whoa, hold on what did I just think?! I don't think I thought my thought right... But still this school must be one crazy thing if my thoughts are going to be like this.' _ I suddenly bump into some person and fall to the ground and look up to a girl with buns and amber eyes. "Gomensai, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I get up and bow to her.

"Its fine, my name is Li Meling. Have you seen a guy messy brown hair, amber eyes and is a bit taller than me?" She asks smiling at me.

"Why yes! I met him in homeroom; Syaoron I think was his name..." I think trying to remember.

"Oh hi Meling, were you looking for—"whoever was speaking to Meling-chan got caught off with a sound of a grunt and a falling. I turn around to see Syaoron on the ground with a girl on top of him.

"Who is that?" I ask Meling ever though I thought I knew her name.

"Her name is Kagura the bitch from hell of this school," She explains glaring at her.

"GET OFF ME!!" Syaoron yells but she doesn't budge.

"But why Syaoron-kun, we belong to be together!" She replies not letting go so I walk up to her.

"Um, excuse me I think he told you to get off of him..." I say trying to be calm.

"Well no one asked for your opinion bitch, so I suggest you leave me and my Syaoron alone!" She insults me.

"Uh oh, that wasn't meant for Sakura was it?" I hear Tomoyo say worriedly.

"Kagura was it? I dare you to call me that just one more time..." I say holding on finger. '_Power lend me your strength' _Your aura turns a light shade of pink then it goes back to normal

"You are a BI—"I cut her off by pulling her off of Syaoron and throwing her against some lockers.

"Never call me a bitch again or I'm sending you to the hospital," I say through my teeth and walk to my next class before anyone comes to question me or before a teacher came. Although I was trying to avoid a few people they decide that they would pick on me for being strong.

"Hey it's the strong lady," someone mumbles.

"I bet you 10 dollars that she's not even human," I hear another one say. I ignore them all until a jock comes up to me. '_Oh no, just what I need a stupid jock...'_ "Excuse me could you please move out of my way?" I ask nicely trying not to let my anger seep out into my words.

"I heard that you threw my sister against a few lockers, but I'll let you off the hook just because you're cute. But at a small price," This jock grabs my chin and brings his face closer to mine. _'I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!' _I take my left leg back and right when he's about to kiss me I kick him HARD where the sun don't shine. "Don't touch me ever again teme!" I yell at him but then I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaijuu, you shouldn't be kicking peoples' butts until tomorrow don't you think?" My brother says while I step on his foot.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER NII-SAN!!!" I yell at him pouting as he holds his foot and I see the principal this way. '_Shitty shit shit shit... just what I need a stupid jackass of a principal' _someone grabs your arm and starts running down the hallways and iinto a classroom. "Hey what are you doing?!" I yell at the person who dragged me to the classroom.

"I saved you're life Sakura-chan, the principal has a gun and he's not afraid to kill anyone," Tomoyo explains while I take out a gun from my boot.

"Does this look like his gun?" I ask while twirling it around my hand while Tomoyo nods. I look at the gun and replace the bullets with a sleeping dart. "Time to give everyone at school a message from me," I grin evilly.

"After lunch okay, we only have one class left until lunch,"

"You do I only have free period"

"Are you sure? Where is your schedule?"

"I'm sure Tomoyo-chan, you don't have to worry besides I can take care of myself."

"Okay just in case Syaoron-kun also has free period, I want you to not kill anyone before we get back please."

"Fine, but I won't promise during lunch!" I say ending the argument and walk out the door bumping into Syaoron.

"Ugh, I find my 'guardian' come on Li, we might as well get this over with," I groan as I walk towards a stairwell. He follows me having an annoyed look on his face and I just roll my eyes '_He thinks he has problems? Try being the cardcaptor and have your parents killed by some random dude!' _ I suddenly get punched is the side and I fling into some lockers.

"Pay back bitch!" someone yells

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN who kicked Sakura? Will we ever know?! Wait until next time!

Oh and thanks for the reviews! And please don't hate me because it seems confusing to you . oh well!

**Preview: Chapter Two: Nightwatcher**

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Nightwatcher, just don't go wandering out at night again little boy," I reply and use move to disappear from sight.


	3. Nightwatcher

Michiko: T~T I'm sorry if I'm updating so slow but I'm like getting rounded very often and I have soooo much homework!!!! T~T anyways....

Sakura: CCS does NOT belong to Michiko-chan, it all belongs to Clamp only the plot and a few characters are all she owns. We left off where I was kicked by someone into some lockers...

Michiko: Yes... I'm sorry Sakura but it had to be done...

I got up from hitting the lockers and looked up to see who had kicked me. It was a girl I didn't know and didn't look very happy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND?!?!" She shrieked and I just stared and he sitting on the ground like she was talking in a different language.

"Pardon me but what the fuck are you talking about?!" I ask her dumbfounded as Syaoron shakes his head from side to side.

"Sakura, this is Kagura's sister and she is a little bit of a fan—" I throw my backpack past him hitting the fan girl right in the face and glower at her.

"If she's a fan girl I don't care what her name is!" I snap and walk to get my backpack.

"Well her name is Sabrina and she is an enemy of Karin who is also a fangirl so it kinda helps out my sit—"Syaoron gets cut off by someone punching him in the face.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend you jackass?!" Someone yells at him and I start looking around for other girls around me but see no one.

"Where I don't see any girl around here..." I say not comprehending what the guy had just said then run to Syaoron to help him.

"Are you okay Li-san?" I ask and help him up then he punches the guy in the face sending him into some lockers.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I feel better now. Come on let's go before they wake up," He suggests and I nod we walk around the place then I notice a staircase.

"Huh? What is this?" I ask and start running up the staircase not bothering to ask Syaoron to follow me and it leads up to a place where there are flowers and a perfect view of the campus.

"It's so pretty..." I say in amazement then see someone on the roof but then disappear.

"Just like you Sakura-chan..." I hear Syaoron mumble and then I heard him mentally slap himself for saying that.

"Oh look its Tomoyo-chan and Eroil-san! Syaoron-san let's go meet up with them!!!" I excitedly giggle and grab his hand then jump off the railing landing right in front of them smiling.

"Hello Sakura-chan! We were just on our way to lunch; would you like to join us?" Tomoyo asks smiling.

"Okay Tomoyo-chan! Let's go!" I say excitedly and grab her hand skipping the entire way to the cafeteria.

~Syaoron's POV~

I watched Sakura drag Tomoyo to the cafeteria and shake my head slowly side to side.

"Soooo my cute little descendant, what do you think about Tomoyo's cousin?" Eroil asks mocking me at the same time.

"Stop calling me that before I whack you so hard your brains will come out of your ears and I'm not sure if I am falling in love with her. Sure I like her but I'm not sure if I'm in love with her, and besides even if I did love her I highly doubt she'd return it."

"I wouldn't doubt it, I bet that Tomoyo and her are having this exact conversation at this very moment."

"Okay... still don't follow you lost me at I bet that Tomoyo and her."

"They're probably talking about the same thing that we're talking about my cute little descendant."

"Oh... and how would you know this?"

"I know because I'm the almighty Clow Reed!" He exclaims and I whack him in the back of the head and we walk into the cafeteria where I see Sakura in the face of one of my fan girls.

"Eroil-kun, this is not going very well for Sakura's first day..." Tomoyo says worriedly.

"Ya, I think we've noticed," I say but then the girl goes flying past my head and I saw a difference in Sakura's aura it wasn't like a normal humans, like someone who had magical abilities.

"Eroil her aura, it's not human..." I stammer in shock.

"I know, we'll have to consult her later on in the school year," Eroil says not in his joking voice he always had.

"What are you two talking about Sakura not being human?" Tomoyo asked in shock like she knew something that she wasn't telling us.

"Do you know anything Tomoyo?" Eroil asks her

"No, umm Sakura... you shouldn't..." Tomoyo answers and another person go flying past you guys.

"Okay Tomoyo, I feel better now. So what were you guys talking about?" Sakura asks but before we got to answer the principal barges in.

"WHO TOOK MY GUN!?" He yells and Sakura takes out a gun and shoots the principal and then slides the gun to Kagura.

"There, that should keep him down for a few minutes..." She says glaring at the unconscious body.

~BBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG~

"Wow, times went fast didn't it Tomoyo? WHAT THE HECK IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!!" Sakura exclaims as we walk to our next class, English Class.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's alright besides we're doing poetry in English now," Tomoyo comforts her.

"Oh joy, you know all my poems are bad!" she says.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Eroil says smiling and we enter the classroom where our teacher, Mr. Nakuru, is waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Class, please take your seats now. Class is about to begin." He says bored, "Today, I want a poem of any sorts and then an explanation on what it is about."

Sakura takes out a pencil and then starts to write while you're still thinking of a subject to write one. '_I have no Idea how to write poems! Oh well I just gotta do my best then...'_

I begin to write this poem:

Alone

I see many faces

But no one can see me

I have tried my best to show people the real me

But I just cannot set it free

But once I saw you

I knew that I could be true

To whom I am

When you are there

No need to hide myself anymore

Now I can explore

No longer am I alone

Because I have you to all my own

The story behind this is that I used to know someone who was all alone and when we became friends he was a much healthier person than when we weren't friends.

'_This was a pretty good poem, might as well pass it in...'_ I get up at the same time as Sakura and we both give in our papers to Mr. Nakuru.

"Very well done you two, but nothing less from you Mr. Li. Okay class listen up I'm going to be reading a poem made by Ms. Kinomoto."

~Sakura's POV~

"Death

by Sakura Kinomto.

A tragic ending but a beginning to new life

But a beginning to new life

Leaving everyone you love on earth

But meeting old friends again

Some die of old age

Some die of an accident

It could be of a disease

Like cancer or pneumonia

Death is a part of living

Without it we'd never see God

So please do not cry once I die

Smile instead to know I'm in a happier place.

The story behind this is when my grandparents were telling stories of when people die they go to a happier place so that's why every time I go to a funeral I'm smiling up to the heavens." The teacher finished it and everyone clapped.

"See Sakura-chan it was really good!" Tomoyo says but I can see that she knew the REAL meaning of my poem.

"Now since we know about some plays, we're going to do a play on Sleeping Beauty. Just to make this fair we'll just draw names out of the hat." He said and started going around the class and I was the last. The only paper in there confused me and surprised me at the same time. It said '_Princess Aura'_ I began to mentally slap myself over, and over again. I hated being a princess, even though it was my first time but then this would mean that I would have to face the wrath of Tomoyo and her weird passion for making clothes for me.

"Okay, raise your hand if you got the prince or princess," the teacher said and you put up your hand along with... SYAORON'S?! '_Okay, this was Tomoyo's doing, Eroil's doing, or some weird coincidence.' _I look at Tomoyo who had this "I'm-going-to-make-Sakura-chan-beautiful" kinda look on her face that only made me jump out of my seat and ran for my life.

"SAKURA-CHAN I JUST NEED YOUR MEASUREMENTS!!" She calls after me.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GET MY MEASUREMENTS!!!" I yell back we continued running around the classroom while everyone was backup against the board watching in horror.

"Dude she's going to come after you next..." I heard Eroil warn Syaoron and that gave me an idea.

"Tomoyo-chan, you already have _my _measurements. But sadly, you do not have Eroil's and Syaoron's measurements after all Eroil needs his girlfriend's clothes and Syaoron is going to be the prince!" I say and she stops chasing me and she goes after Eroil and Syaoron until the bell rings for last period.

"School's almost over, wow that was quick; Tomoyo-chan stop chasing Syaoron and Eroil around we need to go to gym," I say and instantly Tomoyo is back at my side while Syaoron and Eroil are catching their breathe from the chase.

"Come on you two, and to think you guys are one of the best athletes in the school," Tomoyo says shaking her head from side to side. They finish catching their breathe and walk to us and we see Meling-chan walking our way.

"Hello Meling-chan! Do you have gym too for last period?" I ask when we are close enough.

"Ya, do you have it too Sakura? I heard they're going to test out your limits today though..." Meling warns me.

"Well I don't really mind, after all I am the new kid at school. Everyone just LOVES to pick on the new kid," I laughing but deep down inside crying.

"We'll get changed and meet you guys later," Tomoyo says and we o our separate ways and I change in 5 minutes and walk out side dodging a dodgeball thrown my way.

"WATCH IT ANTA BAKAS!!!(you idiots)" I yell at them then a basketball is thrown my way, five guys guarding me and I slip past them with ease doing a three-pointer getting a swish. "That all you dweebs got?" I taunt then the nets are up and I get thrown a volleyball to my face and I catch it. I overhand serve it hitting a girl in the face, I turn around to see a girl charging at me and I flip her over my shoulder. "Okay, gymnastics is all you have left, what do you want me to do?" I asked bored then I saw a girl do a back flip into a handstand, next a cartwheel going into an aerial summersault and with a back flip spinning and facing me.

"Try it new girl, that's the hardest routine that I've done and I'm the best," She brags then her mouth goes into an "o" when I do what EXACTLY she did adding a quadruple backflip at the end.

"That's a piece of cake so what do you REALLY want to teach here?" I ask tauntingly but EVERYONE is staring at me in awe and I couldn't ignore a certain thought. '_I can't believe I'm thinking this but I think I really do love her...'_ I look over to Syaoron who is as red as a tomato and I roll my eyes.

"Well, is there anything you CAN'T do?" The teacher asks and I nod.

"Well of course! I can't fly, control elements, and disappear into thin air!" I say and everyone rolls their eyes except Tomoyo who is giggling.

**~BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG~**

"Oh well, that was a REALLY boring class," I say after we all came out of the gym until Eroil and Syaoron corner me and Tomoyo looks at me worried.

"Sakura, are you familiar with true magic?" Eroil asks and I get worried because I can't lie! The lie I told on T.V. wasn't me it was Mirror, she can lie but I can't! I was already in my room when they were talking to her '_Okay Sakura, think, what is another loop hole in the curse... Wait, Mirror knew and now so do I! I just have to think the truth at same time I lie!'_

"Tomoyo, you need to get your boyfriend to the doctor or even the hospital because I have NO idea what he's talking about!" I say while thinking '_Yes I am familiar with true magic Clow Reed'_

"Syaoron, don't you have a kickboxing match right now?" Tomoyo asks and Syaoron jumps and runs back into the gym while Eroil thinks of the possibilities.

"I guess I do need to go to the hospital Tomoyo," Eroil says jokingly and Tomoyo giggles like she knows nothing of this.

"Well I'm going back home 'Moyo," I told Tomoyo who just nods and looks at Eroil smiling while I walk away from them and skate back home.

**~Syaoron's POV**~

It's nine 'o clock, and I had just finished my match against Kyo Yamanaki. '_I can't get her out of my head!!! Why can't I get her out of my head I know I love her but I almost got hit in the face because I thought I heard her!' _All of a sudden a few things come out of nowhere and attacks me, I take out my sword. "GOD OF THUNDER DISPELL!" I yell, thunder comes and strikes them directly but they don't disappear but then another lightning bolt attacks them and one of them disappears. "What the heck?" I wonder then a person comes and he or she is wearing a full black outfit even a black trench coat with a black mask covering her mouth and her hair covers one of her eyes. "Who is that person?" I ask then she engulfs the next thing in flames and drowns the last one in water destroying them.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Who are you?" Syaoron asks me, I look at him and calmly say.

"I'm Nightwatcher, but I suggest you don't go wandering out at night little boy," I replied and use 'Move' to disappear from sight only to be facing another monster.

"Oh boy and I thought that I could escape from these things when I left England!" I exclaim and use sword to slice the thing in half. All of a sudden I'm put in a head lock and someone is caressing my cheek.

"Hello my sweet little cherry blossom," Draco greets me and I spit in his face making him let me go.

"I'm no one's little cherry blossom, never had never will Draco," I say in his face and he knows that I'm telling the truth because he knows about my curse.

"Now tell me my cherry blossom, how is my father's curse doing on you?" He asks stepping closer to me and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I've been telling the truth, I only used the 'Mirror' when I need to lie. But it's not that often that I need to," I say that I wanted to say to him so that nothing would slip out.

"How about the dying part Sakura?" He asks at least a meter away from me.

"Well, I haven't been tested on that yet so I wouldn't know," I answer seeing an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Would you like to try it out now princess?" He asks and takes out knife that is then shot out of his hand by some thunder.

"Hey, you shouldn't pick on ladies it's very rude," A familiar voice says and I see Syaoron in the shadows.

"Go home little boy, you should be there by now!" I yell at him '_Fly, give me the power to fly but do not show my wings' _I fly into the air and put a poison dart in Draco but he disappears into this air before it hits him.

"Dammit, well you better go little boy," I say walking away.

"What is your real name, and why do you not show people what you look like?" Syaoron asks me and he follows.

"I can't answer the first one and the second is because I want to keep people close to me safe from the boy I was fighting," I say avoiding the first question and then use the 'Move' to appear back inside my house with Touya waiting for me.

"Kaijuu, where do you go?" He asks me and I just take off my trench coat and mask.

"I was close to killing Draco, I had to save a brat's ass too from one of his monsters," I reply not bothering to use my new technique to lie.

"I see, you have school tomorrow, it's a good thing that he retreats everytime you're very close to killing him," Touya says I nod and walk up the stairs of Tomoyo's house having a strange dream.

**~Dream Begins~**

'_Where am I? Why am I floating?'_ I look around me and see mirror that is me as Nightwatcher.

"Hello Sakura, it's weird isn't it that we see each other for the first time isn't it?" She asks me and I just nod to answer her question.

"You are my conscience are you not?" I ask, and she nods then another figure comes in the mirror and I cannot see him or her for he or she is covered by a cloak.

"You know who this is, trust me you know who this is," She says and I look to my left and see Syaoron.

"That is Syaoron? Why is he all covered in robes?" I ask and then this time Syaoron answers me.

"Because I need your help to remove these robes and in return I will help you," He answers and I nod to help him but not knowing what I would want in return.

"We'll see you next time in your dreams. You're going to be late for school," Nightwatcher says.

**~Dream Ends~**

"Sakura-chan, wake up!!" Tomoyo yells into my ear.

"Yes what is it?" I ask and yawn sleepily.

"We have school Sakura-chan!" She exclaims and I jump out of bed using a card I created to change my clothes into my school uniform.

"Let's go Tomoyo-chan; I have a bad feeling about today..." I say and I pack my stuff as we exit the house.

"Sakura-chan, do you know that Eroil and Syaoron are magic users?" She asks me as we near school.

"Yes, Eroil-kun is the reincarnation of Clow Reed like my father and Syaoron is a descendant like I am of Clow Reed," I answer and I see Syaoron talking with Eroil at school.

"Hey, they're right there," I say pointing to them and Eroil waves to us smiling.

"Hello Eroil-kun! Hello Li-san! Say hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo says happily.

"Fine Tomoyo-chan, hi the both of you," I say and cross my arms.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan," Eroil greets when we are close enough, "Did you hear that Syaoron met this mysterious lady when he was walking home from his match!"

"Really, what did she look like?" Tomoyo asks even though she knew it was me.

"She had short brown hair that covered one of her eyes, a mask and pure black clothing. She told me to never go out alone in the streets again," Syaoron replies while I go off into lala land.

"But how do you know it's a girl?" Eroil asks and I listen to know his answer.

"Well the guy there called her princess so I suspected she was a girl, but by the sound of her voice it seems like it was close to Sakura's voice," Syaoron observes and I just giggle.

"That's a possibility, I met a girl one time and she had the exact same voice as me, which could have been her!" I say referring to 'Mirror'

"Yes, Sakura-chan has a wonderful voice that someone would want to have it," Tomoyo says giggling.

"I see, okay then so what is the name of the other girl Sakura?" Eroil asks smiling.

"Her name is Sayuri, but I can't be sure that it is her so don't blame me if you make a fool out of yourselves," I reply to them and the bell rings just in time before they can ask me another question.

"We better get going Sakura-chan; we can't be late for homeroom!" Tomoyo says and we both go into the school and enter our classroom only to be forced up against a wall being choked.

"You better tell us see Syaoron and Eroil in you two bitches or else..." The person says

"We do not know..." Tomoyo manages to choke out then grip on our throats become harder.

'_I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan; I know I have tried to keep this secret but for your sake I'll have to set it free for all the magic wielders to see..._' I think and then close my eyes.

DUN DUN DUUUUNN!!!! What does Sakura mean she has to release her secret? Wait until next time!

Thanks for the reviews people! I'm really glad you appreciate my story!

**Preview: Chapter Three: Secrets Are Revealed**

"So you know who I am?" He asks me and I nod and look away.

"Now you know a little about me, but I have nothing on your two so start talking," I say looking back at the two of them then Tomoyo.


	4. Secrets Are Revealed

Michiko/Silent: HEEYYYZZZZ PEOPLE!!!! *gets hit on the head by Syaoron*

Syaoron: This is why you never can have coffee. Anyways, CCS doesn't belong to Michiko it belongs to Clamp.

Michiko: YES! BUT ONLY THE PLOT BELONGS TO MOI!!!

Sakura: *sighs* we left off when me and Tomoyo, well more Tomoyo than me were struggling for our lives and I now have to reveal my secret...

Michiko: ONTO THE STORY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I close my eyes channelling all my energy to the palms of my hands and then blast whoever was holding onto Tomoyo with my energy. Then I kick whoever was holding me in the gut and he or she goes flying.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I just hang out with Tomoyo who is Eroil's girlfriend and then Eroil's friend Syaoron hangs out with us so don't go throwing a bitch fit just because they want to hang out with us instead of you bitches, because personally I'd rather DIE than hang out with you bitches!" I yell in their faces and take my seat right when the teacher comes in but then a note comes my way once class begins.

_We want answers now, and we don't want any short stories we want the whole thing._

_~Eroil. _

I sigh and start writing:

_Well if you want no short stories I'll have to tell you guys at lunch because my story is one heck of a long one._

_~Sakura_

I pass it back and they nod to me and go back to paying attention to the teachings of Math. Oh how I loathe math, it's the worst subject ever! I'd rather be defending my life against Draco than do this! Math hour passes by and it is now my free period time. Once again I bump into Meling-chan.

"Oh hey Meling-chan, do you have free period too?" I ask her and then she looks to a guy with black hair and silver eyes.

"Oh what ya, I have free period but then Harou doesn't..." She says sadly and I look at Harou and wave and we waves back then I see a sudden change to his aura when he looks at Meling-chan.

"Maybe you can go talk with him at lunch Meling-chan," I suggest.

"I kinda can't because Eroil and Syaoron want me to eat with them for today... They said something about a big secret that is going to help save the stupid world," She replies sadly.

"I see, well wanna know something Meling-chan?" I ask her and signal her to come closer.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" She asks wondering.

"I have a feeling that Harou has a sorta liking to you," I say and she stares at me like I'm crazy.

"You're kidding, I've tried to get his attention but it doesn't work," She replies and I sigh.

"Just trust my feeling Meling-chan, he likes you!" I say and she just nods and I turn around to walk somewhere when I bump into Syaoron.

"Oh hey Syaoron-san, what's up?" I ask as we both start walking in the same direction.

"How are you so calm when you are fighting?" Syaoron asks and I just look away and look at the sky.

"It's because in England I got into a lot of fights so, I'm an experienced fighter," I say not even bothering to lie because my entire secret will be out for them in a few minutes.

"Do you live with Tomoyo?" HE asks again.

"Yes," I answer '_Is it time for twenty questions already?' _

"Eroil has more questions for you, but I have one last one," He says hesitantly.

"Shoot, it's not like I can hide anything anymore," I say and then he grabs my hand and makes me stop.

"Why did you not save yourself before saving Tomoyo?" He asks sternly, I star at him before answering.

"It's a long story, I'll save it for lunch," I reply.

**~BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG~**

"It's time for lunch, time for explaining," He says and I cuss mentally as we walk to the cafeteria meeting up with Tomoyo, Meling, and Eroil.

"Sakura-chan, you should start with how it all began," Tomoyo says once we were close enough.

"You knew Tomoyo-chan? I thought you said you didn't know anything," Eroil says in surprise.

"I'm just a good actress Eroil-kun," She replied and then they look at me looking for answers.

"Well, when I was ten years old and I lived here in Tomedea at the time I opened the Clow Book and while going up the stairs I dropped a card. It was 'Windy' so then I picked up the card and said its name. Then all the cards flew, leaving me with only one card then that's when Kero-san came out and said I was the card captor. For I think a year I was catching cards and once I finished catching the last card I was at final judgement with Yukito my brother Touya's friend who is actually Yue. I needed to defeat him but it was very hard until I figured out that the strongest spell was my own 'Everything will be alright.' That is how I survived." I say but then look at me to continue.

"What? I was pausing for any questions," I explain and they nod for me to go on.

"So then I took a break until weird things started to happen around here. So then I went to check it out and tried using the Clow cards to stop it because water columns had encased Kero, Yue and Tomoyo-chan. I tried over and over until I found out that since I have a new key I needed to use a different releasing spell. I managed to release my staff and then I had to change my 'Fiery' card in a Sakura card. So once I figured out that I had to change the Clow cards into Sakura cards. But little did I know that my own father was causing all of this because he too is a reincarnation of Clow Reed like you Eroil. Then at last I must face him and change the last two cards. 'Light' and 'Dark' the plus side was that they wanted me to be their mistress the downside was that I had not gained enough power to make them into Sakura cards at the same time. But because I had to save everyone I put as much magic as I could into my staff then I had finished changing them. My life went on until I had to go with Touya to England."

"One question Sakura-chan, why was Tomoyo-chan there?" Eroil asked me and Tomoyo giggled.

"Well because I recorded everything about Sakura-chan and because she wore ALL my costumes!" Tomoyo answered for me and an anime sweat drop appears on my head.

"On with the story, in England, I was walking around in the streets when I saw a boy about my age. His name was Draco; he thought that when I said yes to go to the park with him it meant that I would go out with him. So once we got there we played and fooled around until he tried kissing me. I slapped him and ran away bumping into his father that was disguised as my brother he placed a curse on me, so until I find a true love I will never die, or lie until that day. A week after the incident my brother received a phone call from our mother asking for our return back home. We got on the soonest plane to Tomedea only to find our parents massacred dead, I used the 'Mirror' card to lie for me on T.V. and to my brother, Yue, Kero and you Tomoyo-chan. But then when I lied to you two it was only because I had thought the truth when I told my lie to you that day," I end my story and they look up at me with surprise except for Tomoyo who had known from the beginning.

"I see, so what about the so called Nightwatcher?" Eroil asks me.

"That is something that I do not know," I lie, '_I am Nightwatcher...'_

"So then you know who I am?" Eroil asks.

"Now you know a little about me, but I have nothing on your two so start talking," I say looking back at the two of them then Tomoyo.

"Well as you know I am a reincarnation of Clow Reed and a cousin of Syaoron or as I like to call him my cute little descendant, well the only reason why I am here in Tomedea is because I was searching for you Sakura. But I had other problems with Syaoron and Meling back in Hong Kong for there was another boy in our place and he said something about his brother finding a girl who had magic abilities and is now cursed," Eroil says then looks at Meling to explain.

"So then we all went here to see if we were too late but then we could not find you Sakura-chan, we decided to stay here until you came back to Tomedea. We waited for 2 years but now you are here," Meling explains and then looking at Syaoron to continue.

"But something that we didn't know was that you were the cursed one until now, but ever since I had encountered Nightwatcher we are now wondering why she's being targeted by Draco like you were in England," Syaoron finishes.

"Have you considered that she has something that Draco wants?" Tomoyo asks and I remember that I do have a special pendant that is a star and cherry blossom.

"Maybe she did take something that he has..." Eroil thought then Harou pass by dropping a note by Meling who picks it up and reads it.

"What does it say Meling-chan?" I ask looking over her shoulder and then Meling starts blushing.

"It says that he wants to meet me at the side of the school after school today," She says and then Tomoyo has a special gleam in her eyes.

"RUN MELING RUN!!!" I yell and she runs while I restrain Tomyo and her... measuring tape.

"But Sakura-chan, She has to look her best for Harou!!" She complains when I finally got her to calm down.

"She's only going to talk to him Tomoyo-chan, it's nothing big," I say sighing.

"Uhhhh, can I have an explanation?" Meling asks when she came back.

"Oh my... Eroil you haven't told her!? And she's you're adopted cousin!!" Tomoyo complains and I started shaking my head from side to side. (A/N: lol... sorry for the mixed up personalities but it's just too much fun writing it my way!)

"I'll explain, ok you see Tomoyo has had a certain habit of making my costumes, clothes and recording me. But since I haven't done anything interesting for a while she's gone a tad bit crazy... So at any chance she gets she will make anyone a costume or outfit for any occasion." I explain and Meling nods when she understands.

"Are there anything else that you'd like to say? Like, how you're able to punch someone across the hall into lockers without releasing your staff?" Eroil asks and I smack my forehead.

"I forgot to tell you, my strength has grown and I am now able just to call upon the card and it will appear and help me, they will even talk to me at times when I am alone and don't call upon them," I explain.

"Will you give us an example?" Eroil asks and I nod.

"Mirror come out and talk with us!" I say and a mirror appears with Mirror inside it then she steps out of it then waves.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Clow-sama, Li-sama, Li-chan." She greets us.

"Tell us Mirror, how is it having a mistress like Sakura-chan here," Eroil asks politely.

"Mistress Sakura? What do you mean? Sakura-chan never lets us call her that," Mirror explains.

"But I thought all girls liked being treated like royalty," Syaoron says dumbfound and both me and Tomoyo burst into fits of laughter.

"You have NO idea what girls are like," I say with laughter in between, "besides, it makes me sound mature"

**~BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG~**

"Well, I have to face my doom of being the Princess Aura..." I say sadly anime tears streaming down my face.

"Oh no, I totally forgot! I need to get your measurements and your measurements!" she exclaims and Eroil and Syaoron run to the class Tomoyo following them while I say goodbye to Meling and put Mirror back into her card form and follow them in disappointment.

"Gosh, this will go on forever..." I say as I enter the classroom and grab Tomoyo's collar to make her stop chasing Syaoron and Eroil.

"Tomoyo-chan, we have to do some rehearsing right now so please do not interrupt before we are done," I say in disappointment again and then let her go when she agrees.

"So let's begin!" The teacher says as I sit on a chair watching waiting for my turn. We did all the scenes until we got to the part where the prince wakes up the princess

"Okay, Kinomoto-san have are you alright if you kiss Li-san?" the teacher asks me and EVERYONE'S jaw's drop then I recover.

"THE HELL I WOULD!! I DON'T WANNA KISS SOME RANDOM ASS!!" I yell and Eroil starts laughing while Tomoyo shakes her head from side to side and Syaoron just sighs with relief.

"Ummm, okay... so it'll just be a fake kiss, do you know how to Syaoron?" He asks Syaoron who nods and I sigh with relief. So then we continued and surprisingly we finished right when the bell rang.

**~BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG~**

"We'll have a dress rehersal tomorrow so please get your costumes from Ms. Daidjou today after school," He says as we all nod and file out.

"Very well done Sakura, I couldn't even tell that you were still breathing for all I knew you could have been dead!" Meling compliments which I smile at and then look outside at the white sky.

"It's going to be a white Christmas next week..." I say looking up at the sky, '_My first Christmas knowing that both my father and mother are dead... My first Christmas without hearing their voices... My first Christmas without their love...' _I stop looking where I am going and stopped paying attention to my surroundings. '_I know mother and father that you are watching me, but it still won't be the same without you...' _without looking where I was going, I bump into a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes that would any melt girl's heart and I fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have been paying attention to where I am going," He says and he helps me up while Tomoyo looks back at us in shock and I can practically hear her mentally screaming, '_NOOO SAKURA-CHAN YOU MUSTN'T FALL FOR HIM!!' _

"No it's my fault, I'm the new kid so ya... my name is Sakura Kinomoto and you are?" I introduce while getting up not even bothering to take his hand.

"My name is Ryuu Yamanichi," He says in surprise that I didn't squeal at just the sight of him.

"Well then nice meeting you but I must get back to my friends," I say pointing at Eroil, Tomoyo and Syaoron.

"Oh, you're going out with Syaoron?" He asks as I walk away freezing at Syaoron's name turning around in rage.

"What did you say?" I say through my teeth trying to control myself.

"I see, never mind I was mistaken," He says backing away from me slowly then booking it to his friends waiting for him.

"I never wanna hear that again..." I say to myself as I walk to Tomoyo who is giggling along with Eroil and I see a red faced Syaoron retreating to through the gym doors.

"I think I'll explain to Sakura-chan what had just happened," Tomoyo says still giggling as I give her my 'WTF' look and she drags me to the change rooms.

"So, why exactly was Syaoron red faced?" I ask as we walk out the door of the change room.

"Well because Eroil said something about basketball and that it was boys against girls then he said that Syaoron should check you... check you out." She says then starts her fits of giggles and then I look over at Syaoron who wasn't red faced anymore but shooting hoops and getting them all in.

"Uh, huh I see that is just stupid..." I say and Tomoyo continues giggling and we meet up with Eroil who is waiting for us.

"So did you tell her?" Eroil asks and Tomoyo only nods then looks to me as if she wants me to say what I had said earlier.

"Uh, huh I see that is just stupid..." I say again and then the ball is thrown my way and I catch it, "Okay, who is the smart ass who wants to play one on one?" I ask looking at the boys all pointing to a guy my height with short silver hair black highlights and gold piercing eyes.

"That would be me Cherry Blossom, my name is Aki Yamanichi," He says smirking, '_And everyone says she's hard to beat... Ya right she's only a little girl!'_

"I see let's play, first one to five wins you can have first ball," I say throwing it to him hard and he stumbles catching it as everyone clears the half of the court.

"If you say so princess," He shrugs and I get in front of him who tries to get past me but I steal the ball from him and clear it charging to the hoop making a layup.

"First basket, your ball again Yamanichi," I say and I pass him the ball and let him pass me rejecting the ball from the hoop when he tried to shoot.

"My little princess got some moves..." He says but I catch the '_my' _and growl and then charge at him faking my layup and shooting it from the foul line.

"Do you want to continue your ass kicking or do you want to save yourself from humiliation?" I ask and he growls while I just shrug passing him the ball. He charges at me trying to fake me out but I see right through it taking the ball and shooting the ball into my hoop.

"GAME POINT! AKI YOU'RE GETTING OWNED BY THE NEW GIRL!!" Eroil says and I can hear Tomoyo's laughing and Syaoron's snickering in the background.

"Do you still want to continue Yamanichi?" I ask but he just nods I sigh and pass him the ball stealing it and shooting it from the three-pout line with a swish.

"I'll get you back Kinomoto just wait," He says as Tomoyo comes and hugs me while Eroil and Syaoron earn high-fives from me.

"Good job Sakura-chan," Eroil congratulates and just then the gym teacher comes in holding a basketball.

"Girls against boys, name your captains and get your first five players on," He says and we all separate.

"I vote on Sakura-chan as captain!" Tomoyo-chan says and the rest seem to agree.

"Uh... okay I'll be point guard Tomoyo you be two and I need two low posts and one high post," I say and then a three girls along with me and Tomoyo their names were Hoshi she was a bit taller than me and she had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The next girl was the same height as Tomoyo and has gray eyes and dark blue hair in a pony-tail her name was Tenshi. The last girl was Nozomi she wore glasses and had short black with red piercing eyes but she seemed really nice despite her appearance.

"Ready to get owned little girls?" One of the boys ask.

"Do you mean you GETTING owned by girls?" Nozomi asks and I smirk at their fuming reactions except for Syaoron and Eroil who are just sighing.

"Let's get this over with..." Both me and Syaoron say at the same time and we look at each other then turn away like five year olds.

"KAWAII Sakura-chan and Syaoron-kun!!" Tomoyo exclaimed and a sweat drop appears on my head while on Syaoron's head is an anime vein.

"Can we just PLEASE get this over with?" I ask and the teacher nods. Syaoron's team gets the ball first although and sadly I had the GREAT honour in being his check. (Me: I'm really lazy so last quarter your team is behind by 2 points and 10 seconds on the clock)

"Tomoyo over here I'm open!" I call and she passes it to me I catch it and beat Syaoron. But he beats me and I'm stuck at the three point line.

"You're not going to make this," He says tauntingly.

"Well too bad guess what?" I ask looking at the clock.

"What?" He asks and I give him a peck on the cheek so fast you can't see, he drops his guard and I shoot the ball and it goes in with a swish.

**~BUZZ~**

"I got it in Syaoron-san," I say letting my hair down from the pony tail and high-five all my teammates.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"What?" I ask and she kisses me on the cheek really quick and then my mind just went blank. _'What just happened?' _

**~BUZZ~**

"I got it in Syaoron-san," Sakura says and takes her hair down from the pony tail and leaves to high five her teammates.

"Hey dude, what happened?" Eroil asks me as I come back.

"I don't know..." I say in amazement _'That Sakura knows how to make a guy drop their guard for sure..."_

"Dude how did you not block her?!" Aki exclaims still steamed.

"I don't know..." I say growling then stop once I hear a high pitch squeal.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?" Tomoyo's voice screams then I hear a LOT more squealing from the girls.

"TOMOYO SHUSH!!! YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE HEARING!!!!!" Sakura yells at Tomoyo.

"I wonder what has got them so worked up..."I ask casually knowing VERY well what has got them worked up.

"Who knows, maybe with Sakura's looks she scored a date with a famous movie star!" Eroil jokes and everyone starts laughing as we enter the change room.

'_But how would everyone react if they knew what happened on the court?' _They continued to joke while changing.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Hey Sakura-chan, what did you do to Syaoron-kun over there on the court?" Tomoyo asks me as we finish high-fiving each other.

"I just gave him a quick kiss on the check nothing big," I say and shrug but then I look at Tomoyo who was squealing her head off.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" she yells after with a LOT more squealing from everyone else.

"TOMOYO SHUSH!!! YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE HEARING!!!!!!!!" I yell at her.

"Okay, okay gosh... But still, _why_ did you do it?" Tomoyo asks eyeing me and I sigh in defeat.

"Because I wasn't sure that I'd make the shot with him in my face and none of you were open so I knew the quickest way to drop a guy's guard without any injuries is a quick kiss that means nothing," I explain and everyone nods in understanding.

"But still wow... Even _I _didn't think that Syaoron would drop his guard after just a kiss on the cheek like that and I'm his cousin!" Meling exclaims while we are getting changed.

"Ya but, haven't you noticed ALL the guys drool over Sakura?" Tenshi asks and then all the girls agree while I just sigh. We finish changed then head over to our lockers to grab our stuff to go home.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you think Syaoron-kun likes you?" Tomoyo asks me before we meet up with the guys.

"I'm not sure Tomoyo but it kinda feels like he does, but for some reason I _don't _want him to like me..." I say and look at the ground.

"Ah, that could be a sign that you are falling in love with him as well Sakura-chan because you do not want to cause him any harm..." Tomoyo says wisely hitting the dot EXACTLY. '_Okay exactly is exaggerating it I don't want anyone who are too close to me be harmed again like mom and dad.' _

"Hey, Sakura earths to Sakura are you there?" Tomoyo asks me waving a hand in my face and I regain my conscious into reality and stare at Tomoyo when I feel someone rub my ass... I turn around and find a pretty cute guy with short gray hair even though he's not old and heart melting amber eyes.

"Excuse me, but why were you touching my ass?" I ask trying to make sure I don't punch him in the gut right there and then beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Well I just had to, it was just so—" I cut him off by taking his collar and throwing him into some lockers but then Touya comes just in time to save his life.

"You got lucky teme..." I say in a threatening tone and glare at him and look at Touya and Tomoyo.

"Oh boy... what are we going to do with you kaijuu!" He exclaims while we walk away and I give him a good kick in the shin.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!" I yell at him and pout turning away like myself when I was ten and stomp my way to where I left my skate board.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan you might wanna—"

**~CRASH~**

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING TEME!!!" I yell at the driver shaking my fist and see Syaoron staring at me along with Eroil in surprise. "What the hell are you looking at?" I look behind me and see a group of people with not such a good look on their faces.

"Your coming with us little girl," one of them says and I stare at them in stupidity not hearing the yelling at me to get away or to leave or run for my life.

"What do you mean?" I ask while one of them takes my arm and tries to pull me away but I stay put until I feel someone jab me in the neck causing me to lose consciousness. '_What the fudge is going on around here?!'_

**~Syaoron's POV~**

I watch Sakura stare in stupidity at the gang of men then realize that yelling at hear won't work so I jump out of the car but then I realized I was too late. They already made her lose consciousness and were taking her to their hideout. '_NO! NOT SAKURA! ANY ONE EXCEPT SAKIURA! Hold on did I just—NEVER MING I GOTTA SAVE SAKURA! I'll deal with myself after that...'_

"NO! SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo yells then she takes out her gun from her pocket. '_I'm such an idiot! I forgot I had my gun in my fucking shoe!' _But it was too late by the time Tomoyo started shooting they had already left.

"Tomoyo, calm down, we won't save Sakura by doing that!" Eroil explains trying to calm Tomoyo down who just breaks down crying while I see Sakura's big brother come up to us.

"Tomoyo... where did you get the gun?" He asks in a suspicious tone.

"I got it when I joined Eroil's gang, but Eroil's gang is trying to stop the other gangs from taking innocent people that they think are in our gang as hostages. So far five people have been taken in as hostages and who knows who their leader is," Tomoyo says in a sad voice which is REALLY rare.

"I see... so how are we getting my sister back?" He asks us and we just stare at him until we hear Meling shouting.

"EROIL, TOMOYO, SYAORON! I HAVE NEWS ON— wait can I say it with him around here?" She says looking at Sakura's brother.

"Yes because this is involving my sister..." He answers then Meling just nods.

"Harou was once a member of their gang but then quit after he found out that they're going to do a bank robbery once they get enough hostages to use as their fake villains," Meling says and I hadn't noticed I growled until Eroil growled as well.

"We better go to our base... Touya come with us Meling bring Harou as well," Eroil says in his leader way and we all follow. '_I swear Sakura, I will get you back...'_

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!!! I think Syaoron is taking a BIG liking to our cursed cherry blossom! Well please let me know what you guys think and please give me your honest opinions. I don't care if their all mean ones they are just helping me to improve my writing so PLEASE be honest! Unless you are lying about that my story sucks then I find that very mean! Oh well hope you liked it and sorry for updating so late.

**Preview of Chapter Four: Operation Kick the Evil Dude's Ass!**

"Thanks for saving my ass, but I think I'd like to kick this dude's ass thank you very much!" She says and we all laugh as we watch the guy gets beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Good job, now we need to find out who we are dealing with..." He says and we all nod while we are heading back to base. '_It's nice to have you back...'_


	5. Operation Kick the Evil Dude's Ass!

Michiko: I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long but I got writer's block!!

Sakura: Only a few characters and her plot belong to her. Michiko does not own CCS it belongs to Clamp.

Michiko: YES!!

Syaoron: We left off when you discover that Tomoyo, Eroil, me, and Meling are part of a gang and are now planning on how to get Sakura back.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I wake up to see a few guys over by a table drinking and I look around some more to see a few more people stuck in here. '_Where the hell am I this time?'_ The door suddenly swings open and a black haired man with light blue eyes comes in with a huge smile on his face.

"Soon, we will be able to tell Leader-sama that we will be ready for the bankrupt!" He says and then walks over to me taking my chin in his hands. "But of course, you'll be staying here Leader-sama doesn't want you out of the hideout," He adds then walks over to his "buddies" and I look over and see a girl probably 11 years old shaking terrified.

"Are you okay?" I ask the girl and she looks at me in surprise like all the other hostages do.

"P-please, h-help u-us e-escapes m-miss..." She pleads frightened.

"Okay, and don't worry I bet my friends are coming for us right this minute," I say with a reassuring smile. '_Dash, please go and tell Tomoyo-chan where I am so that they can find me sooner...' _Dash appears by my side then disappears.

"A-arigatou..." is that last thing the girl says before falling asleep. I give a faint smile and fall asleep as well.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"We're wasting our time!! Who knows what Sakura is being put through at this moment!!" Tomoyo exclaims and starts imagining the endless possibilities

"Hey isn't that Dash over there?" Touya points out and we see Dash.

"Sakura-chan must had sent Dash to tell us where she is," Eroil says and I look out the window, '_Don't worry Sakura-chan we will get you back as soon as possible'_

"So how are we to get her back?" Meling asks standing up from the couch. All of a sudden Sakura appears into the room.

"Nii-san, Syaoron-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Eroil- kun, Meling-chan if you're planning to just barge into the base it won't work. They have 1 barrier it's thin but strong so only things can go out not go in, that is why I'm sending Power after this message is complete. She can make a hole in it for only 30 seconds that should be enough for you to get in but please hurry. From what the hostages are telling me is that I'm in some deep shit when they leave to bankrupt with the leader," She disappears and Dash is still waiting to go when Power comes into the room. She signals us to follow her and Dash. We grab our guns and follow them in the car with Touya with us. "Come on can't this thing go any faster?" Touya asks in rage.

"I don't think so..." Eroil says until Touya finds a red button and presses it and we break the sound barrier.

"I guess it does go faster!!" Tomoyo yells. We finally arrive at a mountain side and jump out of the car. Power punches the wall and we jump into the hole. Suddenly we hear a whimper that gets all of us worried.

"Let's go before we're too late," Eroil orders.

**~Sakura's POV~**

'_Oh no, they're not here yet and I'm alone here with the leader...' _I think when the door flies open with Draco and his brother.

"Hello my sweet little cherry blossom, I hope that you like the place because you're not going to get out of here for a long time," Draco says and I just spit at him.

"Oh goody, I get to spend the rest of my life with tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber!!" I say with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Right, I haven't introduced you to my brother yet! This here is Shi, he just loves to see little girls squirm," Draco laughs while I whimper at the pain of the whip.

"Don't fret little blossom, we just want the power that you hold. Once we get that power, we will leave you alone," Shi says smirking.

"Oh sure, I'll give you my powers once man can live on the sun!" I retort getting slapped across the face.

"Don't get smart with us, we can kill you right now," Draco growls

"But of course you can't because I'm the only one who can control the Sakura Cards," I sneer getting another slap.

"Brother, we need her so we can't kill her," Shi coos.

**~BOOM~**

"Dammit they found us! Grab Sakura and let's go!" Draco orders but I kick Shi and cut the ropes with 'Sword'.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" I hear Tomoyo say and turns towards me.

"I'm okay—" I get interrupted when Draco grabs me by the neck making let go of 'Sword.'

"Leave or I will blow her head up," Draco says cocking the gun.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Syaoron and Touya both say and kick Draco in the face making him let me go.

"Hey Leader-sama—" I see Tomoyo give a punch.

"Shi, let's go!" Draco says and they both disappear once all the rest of their gang appears with the hostages. I get them all tied up in rope then Eroil starts to question them.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"Yeesh, it took you guys long enough to get here!" Sakura yells at us.

"It's good to hear you again Sakura-chan" Meling says smiling then whispers something to her which causes her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask suspiciously and Sakura just continues to giggle until she tenses up.

"What's wrong Kaijuu?" Touya asks me and I eye a few bad guys trying to get away.

"Thanks for saving my ass, but I think I'd like to kick these dudes asses thank you very much!" She says and we all laugh as we watch the guys get beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Good job, now we need to find out where they are now..." Eroil says and we all nod while we are heading back to base. '_It's nice to have you back...'_ When we arrive back at the base Eroil comes up to me.

"What is it Eroil?" I ask.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He asks and I just stare at him like he is an idiot.

"T-tell w-who w-what?" I stammer while blushing a little.

"Everyone knows that you like Sakura, so you might as well tell her," Eroil explains.

"Well I'll ask her to the winter ball tomorrow," I confess.

"Very good well we got to get some sleep for tomorrow my cute little descendant," He pats me on the head while I try to pounce on him but he leaves before I can grab him. '_Aw crap, I'll kill him tomorrow then....'_ I leave to get to bed not noticing a figure jumping out into the night.

**~Sakura's POV~**

'_Maybe someday I'll be able to tell all of you to truth, but not yet....' _Jumping out into the darkness to find Draco

Well I know this chapter was REALLY late and REALLY crappy but I'm really sorry! I had total writer's block so if you wouldn't mind sending in a few suggestions it would help a lot thank you!!


	6. Funny Feelings

Michiko: All of you people can thank Chibi Ookami Tora for giving me a great idea! ^-^!

Syaoron: but Michiko still wishes that Clamp would let her own CCS

Michiko: But sadly they still haven't called me back so CCS still will belong to Clamp!

Eroil: We left off when Syaoron went to sleep thinking about Sakura-chan!

Syaoron: YOU SHUT UP!

"Talking"

'_Person's POV thinking' _

**Name: **_'Other person's thoughts'_

**In a dream or flashback **

**~The next morning~**

"SYAORON!! WAKEUP!!" I heard Meling call from downstairs.

'_Urg, I hate school it sucks that I have to go to school...'_ "Ok I'll be downstairs in a minute," I call from up in my room and then walk past the room where Sakura was sleeping in, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura?" I ask Eroil who appears near me.

"Oh last night her brother brought her home to Tomoyo's house," Eroil explains ruffling my hair then I swat at him.

"Don't do that," I hiss at him then head into the bathroom to get ready for school. '_I wonder if I should ask Sakura to the winter dance today... She'd most likely say yes, but she could be going out with some other guy. Syaoron Li what the fuck are you thinking?! You don't like this girl do you? Well she is pretty, nice, cute, not a cry baby. But she doesn't even like you in that way stupid! You got a point there. Don't you feel a little stupid? Why? Because you do know that you're fighting with yourself right now right? You... You just shut up! Can't cause we're the same person!' _I soon get out of the bathroom with my tie slightly tied around my neck and shirt untucked.

"Syaoron! Get your ass down here Sakura and Tomoyo are here!" Meling calls from down stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell back and grab my jacket before getting an apple and putting it into my mouth. I slide down the railing and end up beside Eroil looking at Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Sakura here wants to say something to all of you don't you Sakura?" Tomoyo elbows Sakura in the ribs and Sakura sighs.

"Yeah, Nii-san says thanks but if it happens again he'll kick your asses," Sakura states earning another elbow to the ribs. "And thanks for letting me stay at your house for a while," She adds mumbling.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" Meling replies smiling but then all of a sudden Sakura becomes very tense.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Eroil asks but Sakura doesn't answer but just staring at the mountain range.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," Sakura answers. "We better get going to school if you don't want to be late," Sakura adds smiling. Everyone just shrugs it off but I can sense Sakura is still tense. _'There is something that is bothering her, and I think it'll affect us all when the time comes for it.'_

**Sakura: **_'Hmmm, I thought I just sensed Draco... Oh well all I know is that Tomoyo and Touya are the only ones that will miss me...' _

"Syaoron when are you going to ask Sakura?" Eroil whispers to me all of a sudden.

"Probably when we both have free period," I whisper back. Then we all go to homeroom I couldn't help looking at Sakura a few times. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Of all the girls in this school I just had to pick the one that will only think of me as a friend...' _Suddenly a note appears out of nowhere.

_Dear Syaoron,_

_Will you go to the dance with me?_

_-Karin_

I look at Karin beside me and shake my head and she gives a pout face but I don't buy it. '_Not in a million years' _

**~BBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG~**

I look to see Sakura jump at least five feet into the air. '_What is making her so jumpy all of a sudden?' _As if Eroil could read my mind he calmly said, "Sakura, is hiding something from everyone even Tomoyo doesn't know. We're going to be in great danger if we don't figure out what she is hiding."

"But how are we going to find out what she is hiding?" I ask quietly as we exit the classroom.

"I don't know you're the one in love with her. I don't see why you don't ask her," Eroil teased but before I could pounce on him he disappeared leaving Sakura in his place.

"Tomoyo said that you wanted to ask me something, so go ahead ask away," She states shifting her weight to one foot crossing her arms. '_Grrr, you just had to tell her that didn't you Eroil!' _

**~Mirror's POV~**

I waited for an answer from Syaoron who looked like he was going to kill someone. "Come on ask already I don't have all day," I retort when all of a sudden he drags me to where I found the balcony and then stopped.

"S-Sakura w-will y-you g-go t-to t-the w-winter d-dance w-with me?" He asks shyly and blushing.

"Sure, whatever is this all you wanted to ask me?" I ask bored but then his face became really serious.

"What are you hiding?" He asks in a stern voice and I look at him in shock.

"I'm not hiding anything, I told you everything I know and have done," I state in the same voice he used.

"No you didn't, you're not usually this jumpy," Syaoron observed and I mentally cussed.

"Fine, I'll admit it I am a bit jumpy but it's nothing really," I insist but it doesn't seem that he'll give up. '_Sakura, I don't feel very good lying to him like this....' _I glare at him while waiting for a response.

**Sakura: **_'Well then leave; I'm waiting by my locker' _

"Please Sakura, we want to help you but if we don't know what it is we can't help you," He explains his amber eyes going deep into my green eyes. Suddenly a feeling of pain sweeps over me and I begin to whimper a little.

"I'm really sorry Syaoron-kun, but I can't tell you at all it's a secret that will be shown someday," I answer and break away from his grasp and leave him alone. '_I feel so bad!!'_

**Sakura: **'_I'm sorry, but I didn't think that this would have this much of an effect on you...'_

'_Well that's only because you like him!'_

**Sakura: **_'I DO NOT!!'_

'_YES YOU DO!!'_

**Sakura: **_'NO I DON'T! Now return to your card form I'm right around the corner'_

I change into my card form sighing at her stubbornness, and she takes me in her hand.

**~Sakura's POV~**

'_Hmph, for her to think I'd like that guy. Of all the guys, THIS guy... Although I kinda feel guilty for lying to him... Gah, what did I just say?! He is cute, with his amber eyes and his ruffled hair is kinda hot in a—HOOEE, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING' _in my mind I see a little chibi me with anime tears.

**?!?!: **'_You are falling in love Sakura, you can't help it when you find a true love.'_

'_Huh? Mom, is that you?' _I stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the hallway then make at turn to go into the courtyard and sit down on the grass while pulling out a book.

**Mom: '**_Yes, it is me and I find it so sweet how you are falling in love with this boy.'_

'_But mom, I can't fall in love I have to stop Draco from accessing my power!_

**Mom: **_'I know sweetie but that won't come for months, you need to have fun while you still can.'_

'_Okay, mom but how do I know that he's the one I will fall in love with? How do I know that I can trust him with my heart?'_

**Mom: **_'You're heart will lead you to the right choice, I promise it will' _

Then her voice disappears and I sigh. '_I guess maybe I should listen to what my mom says.' _I get up to head to my locker but I just can't shake a feeling. As I open my locker at least ten notes fallout from it. Looking at all the notes it seems as if they're all notes for either: going to the dance or death threats. '_Urg, the same things over and over...' _I look through them just for fun and laughing at all the death threats silently when I come to a note with a small little wolf charm in it.

_Dear little cherry blossom,_

_Roses are Red, violets are blue_

_Never stop don't a frown on your smiling face, _

'_Cause that is what makes me love you_

_~Wolfe_

"Hmmm, that's different it's kinda cute too," I giggle slightly taking the little wolf charm and putting it on my necklace. As the bell rings for lunch I close my locker and start walking around the school and facing Syaoron face to face.

"Hey Ch- Sakura," He says which makes me suspicious.

"Uh, hey Syaoron, um so when is this winter dance thing?" I ask while we start walking.

"It's this Saturday, why?"

"Well because I need Tomoyo to make my dress for me, which won't really be a problem. But then telling Touya this won't be easy..." I reply '_And because Yue and Kero will be on my case for accepting this'_

"Over-protective?" He asks and I shrug.

"Ya, it totally sucks. Oh do you know anyone by the name '_Wolfe'?_" I ask him and he freezes up.

"N-no, besides that's a stupid name," He stutters with a VERY faint blush on his face.

"Well I think it's cute. Oh look there's Tomoyo and Eroil!!! Let's go ask them if they know someone named Wolfe!" I say grabbing his hand and running to Tomoyo and Eroil.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea!!" Syaoron says and I wonder why he has gotten so scared all of a sudden.

"Oh whatever you baby, you weren't any help so I'll ask them!" I state jokingly.

"Yes Sakura what is it?" Eroil asks looking at us.

"Do you know anyone that goes by the name _'Wolfe'_?" I ask the same question and Tomoyo starts snickering.

"Nope, but why do you ask?" Tomoyo inquires still giggling a little.

"Well because I got this note from him," I show Tomoyo and Eroil the note and then they both double over in laughter.

"Huh? What is so funny?" I ask pouting.

"Can I talk to you in private Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks and I nod walking over with her to a remote area.

"Wolfe is Syaoron he REALLY likes you," She explains and I totally freeze up before laughing.

"Okay, I'm serious who is _Wolfe_?" I ask in a stern voice.

"It's true, Syaoron is Wolfe. His nickname is little wolf," Tomoyo explains once again.

"Um, okay... So what do I do now?" I ask scared since I had another person who cared about me now.

"Well as long as you aren't going to be doing anything stupid or dangerous, I guess you just need to find out if you like him back," Tomoyo answers wisely and we both look at the bickering boys.

"Hmmm, I wonder what they're fighting about," I ask Tomoyo who shrugs.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"You have to tell her it was you!" Eroil says.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL HER!" I yell

"It wasn't that bad when you asked her to the dance was it?"

"No but this is different because that was just a dance, this is about how I feel you idiot!"

"Is this the almighty badass Syaoron I know who is most badass guy I know too _scared _to tell one girl how he feels?" Eroil taunts

"Shut up, "I grumble then we start bickering again. Then out of nowhere Karin jumps on me and doesn't let go.

"SYAORON-KUN!!" she squeals and I see Sakura and Tomoyo coming this way.

"Get off me Karin, now," I demand but she doesn't let go.

"So who are you taking to the dance Syaoron-kun?" she asks.

"He's taking me to the dance," Sakura states looking down on us.

"Hmmm, he'd rather take a slut to the—"she gets cut off when Sakura wrenches her off by the hair.

"Listen here you stupid little slut, you back off Syaoron cause he's not available anymore, he's dating me so lay a finger on him again and I will hunt you down and slit your throat in your sleep," she growls and Karin screams in fear. '_Wow, Sakura is scary when she gets angry... wait, did she just say that we're dating?!' _"Hey, hold on did you just say that we're dating? All I asked is if you want to go to the dance with me!" I exclaim.

"Hey, you better be grateful, I just got that little slut and others to stop trying to rape you," she snaps and her eyes are like jade daggers.

"Sakura, you're going to get hungry later, lunch is almost over," Tomoyo pokes in and Sakura whips her face around following Tomoyo.

"That was scary; you're going to have your hands full my cute little descendant," Eroil says and I ignore the entire "cute little descendant" crap.

"This is going to be one hell of a dance..." I mumble to myself.

As the days went by Sakura continued to be jumpy, but I guess it was because of Tomoyo who was hyper as usual...

**~The day of the dance~**

"SAKURA!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO HE CAN SEE YOU!!!" Tomoyo yelled and Touya covered his ears.

"You better not do anything to my sister gaki..." he growls and I glare at him while we both a have a glaring contest.

"NO I AM NOT GOING DOWN THOSE STAIRS!!" Sakura yelled.

"THEN I COMING FOR YOU!!!" Tomoyo yelled stomping up the stairs.

"Poor Sakura... probably is being chained up right now..." Eroil and Yue say at the same time.

"AH! KERO-CHAN YOU SPILT WATER ALL OVER THE DRESS!!" Tomoyo shrieks and a stuffed animal comes flying down barely alive.

"Rule one of living with Tomoyo: when Tomoyo makes a dress don't spill water on it," he states and falls into Yue's hands.

"I honestly wonder what they're doing up there..." Touya wonders.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I say looking up the stairs as more crash is made.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"SAKURA IT'S JUST A DANCE GET IT OVER WITH AND THEN YOU CAN GO HOME!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

"NEVER, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE AGREED TO THIS!!" I yell back '_Dash lend me your speed' _my aura changes for a millisecond and I smirk.

"You didn't do what I think you just did," Tomoyo cautiously and I nod and dash out the door but is stopped by Touya.

"You look good imouto, maybe monsters can look good," he says jokingly for once and was about to ruffle my hair when Tomoyo came down the stairs.

"Touch her hair and I will bite your hand off," she growls, for the first time I noticed that she was wearing a beautiful purple dress that was strapless, it was black and purple with a purple flower on it.

"O-Okay Tomoyo, I won't touch her hair..." Touya says backing away slowly.

"So what do you guys think of Sakura-chan?" she asks and everyone looks at my dress and I blush just a little bit. My dress is almost like a kimono except with a little more American styling. The dress is baby pink and black which are two colours that I really like. It goes to my mid-calf and has a slit up the right leg. My hair was in a bun with cherry blossoms in it and pink chopsticks; I had on no make-up what so ever.

"You look beautiful," Kero and Yue chorused and Eroil just smiled happily and I looked at Syaoron who was red as a tomato.

"So... what do you think? Good, bad, horribly, terrifying," I say all the bad adjectives I could find.

"You look.... really nice," is all he says and Tomoyo gives a depressed sigh and I roll my eyes.

"Well I might as well get this torture over with..." I grumble Eroil and Syaoron lead the way to Tomoyo's limousine and I wave good bye to Yue, Touya and Kero.

"REMEMBER GAKI DON`T DO ANYTHING TO HER OR YOU`LL BE SORRY!!`Touya yelled out the door and I grumble curses.

"I swear that he acts more like my dad than my real... dad," I mutter quietly looking out the window. The ride was boring and when we arrived I went through the door to sense Draco and Shi's presence somewhere is the crowd. "Hey, umm I need to go to the bathroom... "I tell them and I go to the bathroom and call "Mirror". I look into my reflection and I see her looking back at me.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she asks me coming out of the mirror.

"Draco and Shi are here, I'm going to get them away from here..." I state with cold eyes taking out create.

"But they're not supposed to be here for another nine months!" she exclaims.

"I don't know why they're here, all I know is that I need them to go away," I finish writing and my Nightwatcher clothes appear.

"I'll take your place as Nightwatcher, you should have fun," Mirror says and I give her a hug as she turns into me.

"Just figure out what they want, and get them far away if you need help from any of the cards just call upon them," I say and we both leave and Draco and Shi follow Mirror as I go back to Syaoron.

"Come on, let's party!!" Eroil exclaims and I smile weakly, I noticed Syaoron staring at me like he knew something was wrong. '_Don't worry Sakura, there's nothing to worry about.' _

**Syaoron: **_'Something's not right, I just hope it doesn't wreck tonight...' _

I'm sooooo sorry to EVERYONE that I took so long to upload but if you read my profile my internet is being a bumface! I'll try and fix it as soon as I can. Please review, I worked hard on this cause I stared at the computer until I got an idea. My eyes are hurting now... so you guys better be grateful!!!

**Preview: Chapter Six: Caught Red Handed**

"Sakura, explain one of you," Meling says and both me and Mirror shake our heads.

"Sakura you are going to tell us what is going on now," Yue demands and we both shake our heads '_Silence, make sure that both me and Mirror can't talk' _

"Sakura, this is important, tell us NOW!" Kero shouts and we just shake our heads.

"She won't talk, Silence is activated so try all you want but it's not going to work..." Eroil explains sipping some coffee and both me and Mirror smirk.


	7. Caught Red Handed

Michiko: Hey all of you people how have you been? Good, YAY! Well here's another chapter!

Sakura: We left off when we had just arrived at the winter party and I sensed Shi and Draco somewhere in the gym. Mirror and I separated as she went into Nightwatcher, and I had to stay in the stupid dress.

Michiko: Don't forget, I don't own CCS. Also... GOMEN MINNA FOR IT BEING SOO LATE!!! T-T

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asks as we sit at a table.

"No, I hate wearing this dress..." I mutter angrily crossing my arms.

"Don't worry in five hours you'll be able to go home," she smiles.

"That's perfect just perfect. My life is just great!" I exclaim with sarcasm before adding, "Why don't you go dance with Eroil, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure Sakura, because I can stay here if you need someone to talk to..." she asks and I give her an assuring smile. Sighing she left the table and went to Eroil smiling as they started dancing. Leaning back I hear Mirror's thoughts.

**Mirror: **_'I can feel their auras; I just can't seem to pinpoint their exact location._

'_I can sense them too, where are you?'_

**Mirror: '**_in the forest a few kilometres away from the gym'_

'_Then if you find a waterfall your off, you find a lake with water lilies on the surface your close.'_

**Mirror: **_'I see...okay, once I find them I'll contact you right away.'_

'_Okay, ja ne.' _Propping my arms on the table I continue watching all the couples dancing around. I sigh and decide to take a little nap. Soon after I feel a green aura coming closer and I open one eye to see Syaoron eye level to me. "Yes, what is it? Shouldn't you be on the dance floor dancing?" I ask and he smiles.

"Well apparently, my date for tonight doesn't seem to be feeling very well," he jokes and I smile a little bit.

"Your date probably just wants you to go find a girl to dance with while she takes a little nap," I suggest sitting up and Syaoron shakes his head.

"Nah, besides I don't dance," he smiles and I giggle.

"You know, you should smile more often, you look nicer," I compliment smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asks out of the blue.

"Sure, I guess so shoot," I answer.

"Who and what are Draco and Shi after?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Why doesn't it concern us?"

"Why don't you just stay out of this? This doesn't concern you, this only concerns me, I don't want you involved in matter. You can't end up like my parents!!!" I hiss at him and he looks at me with surprised amber eyes and I cover my mouth.

"I, didn't know..." He states reaching out for my hand.

"Don't touch me, just tell Tomoyo I'll be waiting at home," I choke out and run out the door.

"Sakura-chan!!" I hear Tomoyo call but I ignore her. Karin and Sabrina were practically jumping with joy over the fact that I was leaving. (A/N: If you don't remember those two go back to the first two chapters) I continued running until I was far enough away from the school. '_Why do I always act this way around him... It's like when I had a crush on Yukito... Hoe this can't be happening I am NOT falling in love with that jerk!!" _I think shaking my head from side to side. I then remembered I was in a dress and then called "_Create" _out. I write down my Nightwatcher clothes then call Mirror.

'_Mirror, where are you?'_

**Mirror: **_'I'm at the lake with water lilies on it that you were talking about'_

_'Okay I'll be right there. Move, move me to Mirror's position' _

**Move: **_'Hai, Sakura-chan' _I close my eyes then open them to see Mirror leaning against a tree. "Sakura, their auras are close," she informs and I nod. I put up my mask and take down my hair from the difficult bun Tomoyo put it in. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I have a job to do," I whisper jokingly before adding, "Let's go Mirror, I think they're a little bit to the north..." and Mirror nods and we set off.

**~Syaron's POV~**

"For the last time I don't want to dance," I growl at Sabrina and Karin for the fifteenth time in two minutes. (A/N: Obsessed much?) They leave but knowing them I knew they'd come back soon.

"Syaoron-kun, where did Sakura-chan go?" Tomoyo aska and I shrug like I don't care but on the inside I really do care. '_Where did she go, what did I do? Should I have went after her?' _

_"_What did you do to our favourite cherry blossom?" Eroil asks taking a sip of coke.

"I don't know I asked her what Draco and Shi were after," I respond and I look at Tomoyo and Eroil who both have one eye twitching.

"You are an idiot... I don't see how you couldn't have known that those two people were a touchy subject for her!" Tomoyo exclaims and starts heading for the door.

"Where are you goin Tomoyo-chan?" Eroil asks getting up from his chair.

"Something that Syaoron-kun should have done _if_ he cared about Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answers vemonously still having her back to us.

"Ouch, dude that seriously had to hurt because all of us know you care about her even those people out there," Eroil comments pointing to you readers then goes after Tomoyo.

"Pfft, what do I care..." I mummble and take another drink.

**?!?: **_'LIAR! YOU CARE ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN YOU DUMBASS!!'_

I spit out my drink and it so happened that Sabrina and Karin were both in front of mee, but they ran away shreiking about their hair being ruined and stuff. '_Who the hell are you?!' _

**Inner Self: **_'Duh, I'm you're inner self... you really are a dumb ass.._

_'I'm not a dumb ass, besides why would I care for her? It's not like she's anything special'_

**Inner Self: **_'Uhhhh, like hell she is!!! I know you care about, I know you're worried about her and I know you wanted to follow her but didn't have the guts to do it!' _

_'how the hell do you know all that?'_

**Inner Self: **_'Wow... well if you haven't noticed... WE'RE THE SAME DAMN PERSON IDIOT!! NOW GO AFTER SAKURA!!' _Before I could yell back my "Inner self" moved me to the front door. I sighed and went out the doors saying to myself, "Might as well go look for her while I'm here." I start running off towards the woods not knowing why.

**~Tomoyo's POV~**

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" I called out.

"You know you didn't have to be so mean to Syaoron," Eroil commented and I sighed.

"I know but he's a stubborn mule if I don't be mean to him he'll never tell Sakura," I explained sadly.

"I guess that would be bad, wait hold on I just felt a flash of pink aura going that way," Eroil said pointing to the north.

"Well then let's go," I smile and we both ran in the direction.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Are we close Sakura?" Mirror asks. I look at the area and it was just an average forest. Nothing much, but I felt that they were close like they were. "MIRROR DUCK!" I yelled and we both ducked as knives were thrown at our heads.

"Hello cherry blossom, so have you been?" Draco greets coming out from behind a tree.

"Hi Draco, I've been well where's Shi?" I asked calling out '_Sword' _and Mirror mimicked my movements.

"I'm over here Sakura," Shi answered coming in front of Mirror.

"You know Sakura, this wouldn't be happening if you just went out with me," Draco smirked coming closer to me.

"Really, but what would have happened when I dumped you?" I ask relaxing for a while.

"Your parents would have died, because I **always **get what I want no matter what," he smirked and I laughed.

"Well this girl isn't something you're going get," I growl lunging towards him as Mirror lunges towards Shi.

"Even if you're just her reflection you're as feisty as her," Shi teased. It was an even match once he took out his sword. I was getting irritated so I planned a diversion. '_Mirror, I've got a plan.I need you by my side, Firey get behind them and blast them as we distract them. Once they're on fire do not hesitate to plunge _Sword _through their heart and then it'll be all over' _"So Draco, say to that I would have gone out with you and not dump you. Would you still have killed my parents?" I asked.

"Nope, they'd still be alive right now," Draco smiled.

"No they wouldn't you're a cold blooded little--" Sakura began but was interrupted by Draco AND Shi slapping me across the face.I spit out some blood and laugh, laugh hard, "You know what Mirror, forget our plan..." '_Leave, I'll handle this...'_

"As you wish Sakura-chan..." Mirror disappeared but not into her card, once I placed her card away she flew up into a tree and came out in one of the trees.

"Hmmm, that was pretty brave of you..." Draco smiled and cupped my face. He was about to kiss me when there were gun shots. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I hear someone yell. I turned to see Syaoron with his sword and gun in hand.

_'Oh no... not now, why did you go after me dammit!' _"You again, why are you here?" I asked.

"Have you seen a girl named Sakura?" He asked and both Draco and Shi started laughing.

"So our little cherry blossom hasn't told you?" Draco laughed.

"Well we should put him out of his confusion," Shi smirked coming up behind me and grabbing my hair while jerking down my mask.

"You're Nightwatcher Sakura?" he asked shocked. I pulled it back up and elbowed Shi who let me go. I lunged at them and so did Syaoron but they disappeared into thin air but Draco's voice lingered, "I guess they know your little secret Sakura... See you later." Turning my head I look at Syaoron who is just staring at me then Mirror drops down from the tree. "Who are you?" Syaoron asked.

"I'm the real Nightwatcher, she was just passing by and helping me with my plan," Mirror explained.

"What does Draco and Shi want with you?" Syaoron pressed.

"That's my business," Mirror insisted but to our surprise Syaoron grabbed both of us by our hair but we didn't say a word.

"Well if that's the truth, let's see what Tomoyo says huh?" he growled. He dragged us to the gym but everyone had left, so he literally **dragged **us by our hair to Tomoyo's house. Mirror and I winced at the painful tug Syaoron as jerked our heads throwing us into the house. "OW THAT HURT!" I yelled at him trying to get him to loosen his grip.

_"_TOMOYO, GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled gripping even tighter_. '__Uh oh... he's really angry... but why?' _

**Mirror: **_'Because he cares for you and he wants you to trust him?'_

_'Uh huh... yeah do you have any other ideas?'_

**Mirror: **_'Nope, that seems like the only possibility to me...' _I groaned but once Tomoyo came down she took at look at me she ran back all the way upstairs. I even heard her door slam, Touya came down stairs to see what was going on. When he saw Syaoron clutching me by my hair we was furious, Kero and Yue saw this they were by Syaoron growling. "What are you doing to MY SISTER!?" Touya asked raising his voice.

"I'll tell you when I have Eroil and Meling here," Syaoron growled taking out his phone.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"I'll tell you when I have Eroil and Meling here," I growled taking out my phone.

"What do you need us for?" Meling asked walking into the room from the kitchen then exclaims, "Wait... Sakura's NIGHTWATCHER?!"

"What, who is Nightwatcher? What is a Nightwatcher?" Kero asked.

"Oh my, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Now what's all this fuss about?" Eroil asked drinking some coffee adding, "Tomoyo said she wouldn't come out until Nightwatcher was gone. Oh so why is Sakura and Nightwatcher in Tomoyo's house?"

"Because I went looking for Sakura during the dance and when I did I found Draco and Shi around '_Nightwatcher'. _Draco and Shi told me that '_Nightwatcher' _was Sakura and they even showed me," I began to explain and I ripped off their masks.

"Sakura... why are you dressed like that?" Touya asked calmly.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Sakura... why are you dressed like that?" Touya asked calmly.

"Because I was helping Nightwatcher who, coincedently looks like me," I explained.

"Sakura, one of you explain," Meling says and both me and Mirror shake our heads.

"Sakura you are going to tell us what is going on now," Yue demands and we both shake our heads '_Silence, make sure that both me and Mirror can't talk'_

"Sakura, this is important, tell us NOW!" Kero shouts and we just shake our heads.

"She won't talk, Silence is activated so try all you want but it's not going to work..." Eroil explains sipping some coffee and both me and Mirror smirk.

"Why are you so calm Touya?" Syaoron asks and Touya glares at him.

"Why do you care gaki?" Touya growled. (A/N: Gaki = Brat) They glared at each other and I saw Tomoyo stick her head out from the stair case and signalled me to come up to her room. I looked at everyone and they seemed like they were pretty occupied. I run up the stairs and into Tomoyo's room where she locked the door and stared at me. "That was really close Sakura, what if Mirror wasn't there?" Tomoyo asked adding, "You need to be more careful!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... As long as they don't find out I don't care," I sigh sitting down on her lavender queen bed.

"So how close were you to killing him?" she asked and I sighed in disappointment.

"I would have had him if the teme didn't get in the way," I mutter.

"Yes, but Syaoron said it like he wanted to protect you from them," Mirror smirked changing back to her original form and create going back to a card.

"So, he cares about me you care about me, Nii-san cares about me a lot of people care about me. He's no different," I explained and Tomoyo smacked her forehead.

"Okay wait right here, DO NOT GO ANYWHERE!" Tomoyo orders and I decided to start singing forgetting about Mirror.

(A/N: The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift)

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

****

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

"That was a really pretty song, was it about anyone?" Mirror smiled and I laugh.

"No, I just like the song it has a pretty melody," I smile, the door opened and Tomoyo came in holding a binder.

"Sakura, do you still have the note from _'__Wolfe'_?" she asked and I looked to Mirror who took out a peice of paper.

"Yeah, here why what are you going to do?" Mirror answered for me giving the paper to Tomoyo.

"Okay look carefully, this is the note, this is Syaoron's writing," she says I look at the two and they're identical.

"So, they're identical most guys write like that," I insisted not wanting to accept that Syaoron was "_Wolfe"_

"Well no one in our entire SCHOOL makes their s's like eights well except you but you wouldn't send this to yourself!" Tomoyo exclaims and I felt like fainting, there was a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach and I could feel my eyes going wide.

"S-so y-you're t-telling m-me t-that S-Syaoron i-is IN LOVE WITH ME!??!" I stutter exclaiming the end and I had to grab Mirror.

"Careful, don't push your brain," Mirror joked but I whacked her.

"I'M FREAKING OUT HERE AND YOU'RE JOKING!!" I yell at her and she sighed disappearing to her card.

"See I told you, but the question is do you love him?" she asks and I stare at my shaking hands.

"I don't know... Am I in love with Syaoron?" I respond but little did I know that there was someone eavesdropping on us.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"Dude... don't you think you went a little over board?" Eroil asked and I mummbled gibberish.

"No, are you going to keep going on about this?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well I'm going to go and sleep, Kero, Yue let's go," Touya sighed and they all went up stairs.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Eroil asked and I scoff.

"Tell her what?" I snapped.

"Hmmm, I don't know that YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!!!"

"Well for your information, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!"

"YES I AM!!"

"HA YOU SAID YOU WERE!!!"

"YOU STUPID LITTLE SON OF A--" I began but was whacked in the back of the head with a boot or something by Meling.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yell.

"FOR BEING A FUCKING IDIOT!!" She yelled back before turning to Eroil, "I'm sleeping over here Tomoyo said that we all can."

"Okay Meling, I'll go with you and weave my cute wittle descendant," Eroil smirked using a baby voice and pinching my cheeks then ran before I could kill him.

"stupid bastard..." I mummble heading upstairs when I heard Sakura scream, "IN LOVE WITH ME!?!" I was curious so I placed my ear to the door.

"Careful, don't push your brain" I'm guessing Mirror said.

"I'M FREAKING OUT HERE AND YOU'RE JOKING!!!" Sakura yelled.

"But the question is, do you love him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know... Am I in love with Syaoron?" she asked and I widened my eyes and ran into a spare room.

"I can't believe she asked that... I can't believe that I HEARD that... I can't believe I've fallen for her..." I mummbled as I lay down on my bed.

Michiko: Holy crap that took SOOOOOO LONG!!! GOMEN MINNA GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! But I have done it!

Sakura: Do I love him?

Tomoyo: Don't worry Saku-chan, you'll figure it out next time.

Michiko: Which won't be out until I get five reveiws!!! Yes I want reveiws now because yeah I like hearing feedback about my stories! XD Well Ja ne!! R&R!!

**Preveiw Chapter Seven: I Love You**

"SAKURA!" Someone yelled I turned around to see Tomoyo running with a paper in her hand.

"Yeah Tomoyo?" I ask stopping.

"Read this it's from him!" she demands shoving it to my face.

"Will you go out with me? Stupid men, if they're not brave enough to face me then forget about it, no matter who they are," I growl crumpling the note and burned it.


	8. I Love You

Michiko: Hiya people, what's up you all doing okay? Good hope you like this chapter.

Eroil: We left off when my little cute little descendant was thinking about our favourite cherry blossom.

Tomoyo: And Sakura was wondering about if she was in love with Syaoron-kun.

Michiko: Yes, don't forget me no own CCS! Also thank you Annzy and xSapphirexRosexFanx for reveiwing!

**~Sakura's POV~**

~_BEEP BEEP_ _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE--~ __**SMASH!!! **_It has been a week since I found out that Syaoron was in love with me, but he never said a thing about it. It was a Sunday, so I stayed in bed throwing my alarm lock out the window not wondering why I set my alarm a day before school. What felt like moments later I felt the sun on my face and when I opened my eyes there was Syaoron over me with the sunlight surrounding his face. "Morning sleeping beauty," he smirked and I blushed faintly, I found his smirk a little hot... just a little. Suddenly the scene shifted and I was facing the mirror with Nightwatcher without her mask and Syaoron with fewer robes over him. "Huh, you two look different, hey what happened to my mask?" I asked pointing to Nightwatcher, she just laughed.

"Don't you see, you've always bee cryptic to others Sakura whether you mean it or not. That's why I'm never wearing the same things you are, Syaoron purposely kept to himself but see now you can see his eyes in the mirror. Your barriers to others are wearing down," she explained.

"That is a good thing right?" I ask probably sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, yes it is Kura-chan," Syaoron smirked beside me, I blush slightly again. '_Stupid cheeks, bad cheeks HE IS NOT CUTE!' _I yell to myself. '_Okay, I'm going to wake up now...' _Syaoron and Nightwatcher were still there. '_Hoe... why am I not waking up?' _I raised my hand now facing Syaoron, to slap myself but instead it caressed Syaoron's face. '_This is not funny... WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT WAKING UP!?!' _I yelled and then my other arm went around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist. The scene went back to my room with sunlight flowing from the window. "Hoe.... help me!" I exclaimed to Nightwatcher but she just shook her head.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes. Deep down in your heart you want this to happen because you love Li, Syaoron," she explained and I stared at Syaoron's messy hair and gorgeous amber eyes. "EHHHH!!! I'm NOT in love with HIM!!" I yelled.

"Yes you ARE!!" Nightwatcher laughed. Syaoron's face got closer and my heart was beating a hundred kilometres an hour! The distance between our faces was so small and I felt his breathe on my lips. "I love you Kinomoto Sakura. I don't want to be with anyone but you," he whispered. He closed the space between us... If I hadn't bite down hard on my lip to wake up. (A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil!!! You're going to have to wait a little bit longer for them to kiss. But honestly I wanted to make them kiss right there, yet they have to kiss in real life first!) I shot up from the bed colliding with something hard. I looked to see Touya-nii rubbing his head, I figured I head butted him. "What are you doing in my room Nii-san?" I asked innocently swinging my legs off the bed it was 11:30 in the morning.

"I was going to tell you to wake up because the Li's are here for something," he muttered rubbing his head. Looking at my black pyjamas with baby pink stars and my baby pink tank top with a big black star with smaller black stars around it I shrugged, it was decent enough. I slid down the railing landing gracefully in front of Meling. "Ohayou minna, what are you doing here?" I asked going to the kitchen coming back with a piece of toast and glass of milk. "I guess Tomoyo forgot to tell you or you just forgot..." Meling sighed.

"Is it important?" I asked biting my toast.

"Sakura, what day is it today?" Eroil asked and I think for a minute.

"It's the 17th right?" I asked taking another bite.

"What holiday is a week from today Sakura?" Meling asked. I looked at the calendar and circled in red was the twenty-fifth, above saying CHRISTMAS!!! It took a while but it finally clicked in my mind. "Oh no, no, no, no I am NOT going!!" I demanded backing away.

"If we're going you're going," Syaoron glared.

"No, you two only got caught because you're scared of Meling and Tomoyo. Me, I'm much smarter, so have fun!" I called over my shoulder. I ran up the stairs and into my room locking the door and barricading the door and window. No way in HELL are they taking me Christmas shopping, besides I make my presents so I'm good. I looked at my supplies for presents and sadly I was running low on a few items. I just might have to go along with them, but once Tomoyo starts shopping it NEVER ends, that was something I didn't want happening. (A/N: Poor Kura, I've been in that situation before....) "Sakura please, I know you need some supplies!!" Tomoyo pleaded I cursed at her snooping.

"I'm going to break down your door Sakura if you don't open up..." Meling warns. I ran into my personal bathroom with a change of clothes. I took a quick shower but left the water running, when the door was kicked down and my barricade was un-barricaded they knocked on my door. "I'm taking a shower! I'll come justlet me take my shower!" I lied opening the window. I was wearing a dark jean skirt with black leggings. A black shirt with pink cherry blossoms winding up from the bottom to the middle of my chest. I had around my neck my necklace with the key and wolf charm, a studded leather choker and a pink and black striped tie loosely hanging from my neck. "Okay, you have ten minutes!" Tomoyo explains. Smirking I jumped out the window flipping onto the side walk. I saw Tomoyo look out my window and saw me. I started running far, far, FAR away from the house. I heard foot steps running after me and then I saw Syaoron chasing after me. "FLY!" I cried out wings grew out of my back and I shot through the sky. '_They won't catch me now' _I smirked, I then felt a dark blue aura coming up from behind me. "Aw man, not you too! Arrow!" I exclaim, _Arrow _started shooting arrows at Eroil. I managed to get away when I saw Kero and Yue fly in front of me. "Don't tell me you're helping Tomoyo, PLEASE" I exclaimed, but they shook their head. I retracted _Fly_ from me and called out _Jump, _I jumped from the roof tops of the houses but eventually I got caught. I was thrown inside Tomoyo's car tied up, Eroil placed a barrier around my cards so I couldn't call them. "I hate you all... Tonight, I will kill you and I will kill you slowly..." I threaten glaring at Eroil and Syaoron who were trying to stay as far away from me as possible.

"Sakura, it's not that bad is it?" Eroil asked, nervously as Meling and Tomoyo chatted happily.

"Oh, is Meling a heavy shopper?" I ask vemonously.

"You could say that," Eroil responded thinking about Syaoron carrying all her bags.

"Well think of it, a MILLION times worse. Trust me she had to have **FIVE** butlers **PLUS ME **to carry the bags, we could barely carry all of them," I hiss laughing as Eroil looked like he was going to faint. I looked at Syaoron who started staring blankly out the window with a glassy stare. He stayed that way all through to the time we went from store to store not making a single complaint, I was confused because he was totally against this idea this morning.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

I felt Sakura's glare boring into the back of my head, until Eroil got her attention. '_Why did I agree to this? Why?' _I asked myself sighing remembering what Tomoyo told me this earlier.

**~Flashback~**

**"_Okay, we're going to go get Sakura back no matter what!" _Tomoyo commanded. I started thinking about my escape once I got out of the house of this nightmare.**

**"_Don't try anything funny, or you're going to get the worst punishment imaginable. A girl make-over," _Meling smiled evilly.**

**"_Besides, you two have to go Christmas shopping too don't you?" _Tomoyo smiled winking at me.**

**~Flashback Ends~**

From store to store I tried to find something for everyone. I got everyone's gift, except Sakura's; hers was the hardest to get out of everyone. I thought about getting her a charm bracelet, then a locket but they never had any pink diamonds (A/N: I'm not sure if there is such a thing but in here there is!). I decided to just make one on my own so I Wei to order some white gold and pink diamonds when Meling took my hand and dragged me to another store. When we finally took our break from all the shopping someone poked me, I ignored it knowing it was just Sakura. I started thinking on how I was going to make Sakura's gift, when Sakura skipped into a craft store.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Syaoron's quietness was weirding me out so I poked him, he didn't respond so I turned to Meling. "Neh, Meling is Syaoron okay?" I asked.

"He's just thinking Sakura nothing to be worried about," Meling winked.

"Uhhh, okay I need to get a few things for myself I'll be right back," I smiled skipping into the craft store. I got all my supplies and when I exited the store and a black butterfly caught my attention as it flew away I see no one but Syaoron there. Turning around the store had disappeared too, I felt for my cards they were all there; I reached for my key, it was still around my neck. I walked to Syaoron putting a hand on his shoulder asking, "Neh, Syaoron where is everyone?" He turned around and he had no face, just skin. I swallowed a scream and closed my eyes, when I opened my eyes I saw Syaoron with worry in his amber eyes. Shooting up I wrapped my arms around him not caring what I was doing. "Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked once I let go of Syaoron and sat down.

"I-I think so... What happened?" I responded looking around.

"You fainted once a black butterfly fluttered past you as you exited the store," Eroil explained.

"Then you looked like you was about to scream," Meling added.

"You would have too when everything disappeared and Syaoron had no face," I muttered.

"Black butterfly, does anything come to your mind when you think of black butterflies?" Eroil asked.

"Yes, I saw one of those the day I met Draco in England," I responded.

"Do you think?" Tomoyo asked looking at Eroil.

"Yeah, Draco and Shi are trying to provoke something in you," Eroil explains.

"I think we should take her home," Meling suggests.

"I got everything I needed anyway," I smiled. Eroil drove home while Syaoron and Tomoyo sat with me in the back. I rested my eyes leaning on Tomoyo, she started stroking my hair and it looked like I was sleeping. "Hey Syaoron, when are you going to tell her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Never, besides there are plenty of better guys out there," Syaoron insisted and I heard Meling chuckle.

"Did you know that she sleep talks?" she giggled.

"Yeah she says something she'd never say in real life," Tomoyo laughs.

"Hey remember last week when she fell asleep during English?" Eroil asked Tomoyo.

"Oh yeah, it was too cute!" Tomoyo laughed.

"She whispered, '_Syaoron, don't leave...' _My guess is that she was dreaming of you!" Eroil snickered.

"Well remember last week when she was dead tired from something and she fell asleep in the car, and so were you Syaoron. Both of you were in each others arms, it was TOTALLY ADORABLE! Plus she was blushing," Meling squealed.

'_No, she's lying. I don't remember that EVER happening' _I think mentally.

"No, you're lying. I don't remember that EVER happening," Syaoron says at the same time I think.

"Fine don't believe me but I have proof!! I took a picture!" Meling laughed.

"Show it, it was sooo cute!!" Tomoyo giggles. Opening my eyes I see Syaoron's arms wrapped around me as I leaned on his chest on Meling phone.

"HOOOOOOOEEEEE NANDEEEEE!!!!" I scsreamed, Eroil swerved a little. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!" I continued yelling.

"Well you were asleep one time last week and well that's what happened..." Meling explained quietly.

Then how come I don't remember?" Syaoron and I ask in unison.

"You don't rmemeber getting punched in the face syaoron?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think I could forget a punch that hard.... She practically sent you flying through the door and into the house!!" Eroil laughed.

"No... I don't remember..." Syaoron mummbled.

"Well don't worry Tomoyo caught it all on tape!" Meling smiles.

"That is something I don't want to see that," Syaoron muttered.

"Are we almost home?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're almost there," Eroil smiling in the mirror.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

Suddenlt my phone started ringing it was a text. Opening my phone it was from Tomoyo... -_Okay, I'll give you some pointers to asking Sakura out. One she loves sweet guys, so bring her a branch of cherry blossoms you can buy those. Two she hates it when guys send other people to tell or by notes, she will most likely say yes if it's to her face. Finally, no acting like a jackass. Just be yourself, if you slip ip and she laughs VERY GOOD thing so don't care if you slip up... Unless she's no amused... But other than that it's fine- _"Whose it from?" Sakura asked peering at my phone. I slammed it close replying, "just someone from kick boxing who said there is a practice tomorrow." She looked at me skeptically but let it drop. She took off her seat belt and jumped out of the door smiling, "I've got some.... homework that I need to do for tomorrow. So call me down when dinner is ready!" She ran through the door and up the stairs. When we walking into the house she slams her door, Touya comes into the room wearing a pink apron with a mixing bowl in his hand. "Did Sakura just said she was going to do homework?" he asked looking at Sakura's room.

"Yeah, weird right, but the weirder thing is that you're wearing a pink apron," Meling pointed out. Touya ignored the comment and went back into the kitchen grumbling something about Meling being something. I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch, tuning on the T.V.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I ran up the stairs with my supplies and started thing of gifts for everyone, I took out a paper and pen to write them down. Tomoyo's was an embroidered camcorder case and a knitted purse, Eroil's was a knitted scarf with the sun on one side and a moon on the other, Meling's was a knitted purse as well and two pairs of fingerless gloves. To Touya-nii I'd give him a framed picture of me and him with Okaa-san and Outo-san, To Yue I'd give him a knitted sweater with a moon on it and for Kero of course I'd give him a big strawberry shortcake and a whole tray of cookies. Coming to Syaoron's gift was slightly more complicated since at first I thought of giving him that I love hiim... which I didn't right? Anyways it went to going to kiss him under the mistletoe, I shook the thoughts out of my head when suddenly I realized something. THe dream last night all these thoughts I was in love with Li, Syaoron... I dove for my pillow on my bed and hugged my knees with my pillow in between. I repeated the phrase over and over again in my head hoping it would sound different. It never did, and the feeling in my heart never changed either; the warm feeling every time I thought of him. His hair, his eyes, his smirk it was just Syaoron all together. Suddenly my mother appeared in my room, I stared at her making sure I wasn't hallucinating that she was right there in front of me. "Okaa-san, what are you doing here.... _How _are you here?" I asked surprised.

"You got over your fear of ghosts, sweety you can see ghosts now," She smiled.

"Y-You're a g-ghost???" I asked surprised. I stared at her frozen.

"Well I guess you haven't gotten over that fear but, at least you accept it."

"Y-You're a ghost..."

"Yes honey and I think it's great that you're in love with that Li boy"

"Yes it is very nice-- wait no it isn't!"

"It's alright, you didn't want to fall in love because it only caused you pain the last time right?"

"Yeah, and I want to go fight them ALONE I can't have any one else. Plus Touya, Yue, Kero, Tomoyo are enough people to have me worried, but Eroil, Meling and Syaoron too? That is a little too many people who need to worry about me."

"I don't have a lot of time Sakura, remember Otou-san and I love you and Touya-kun so very much," she smiled fading. I fell a sleep because the next day the sun was shining in my face and Tomoyo was yelling, "SAKURA WAKE UP!!!" I fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "Ite..." I whispered turning to Tomoyo, "Yeah Tomoyo, what id it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Today is the last day of school before Christmas break!" she explaind.

"SERIOUSLY?!?! I go get dress meet you outside," I state running into the bathroom and putting on my uniform. My black long sleeved shirt and white skirt, I jumped out of the window slide down the roof and flip onto the side walk landing perfectly. "Heh, still got it," I smirked. Tomoyo was holding my boots and my black skates, I took my skates and stuffed the boots in my bag. It felt like old times before I moved to England, and while Okaa-san and Outo-san as I skated backwards with ease. "Yeah, Sakura did you get your answer?" Tomoyo asked suddenly. I looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I actually have, surprisingly I found out that I'm NOT in love with SYaoron, he's just a friend," I smile.

"Fine, but would you get mad if someone started dating him?" she asked.

"I would care less as long as he's happy," I smile and she sighed. We see Meling and Eroil. I saw Syaoron and smiled, he smirked and I rolled my eyes. Skating ahead I was going backwards, I didn't see the reailing behind me. "Sakura look out!" Tomoyo exclaimed. I did a back flip over the bar. "Whoa that was a close one," I smiled. I heard the sound of a horn, looking to my left I see a big truck coming towards me. I didn't have any time to react so I just crossed my arms and waited for the pain to some; but it never did. I looked to see a boy with blue eyes but black hair, he was the same age as me. I didn't like how his aura was shifting between a dark blue to a light blue. It reminded me of Shi's auraway too much. "Are you okay?" He asked helping me up. He had tackled me all the way across the street. "Hai, I'm fine," I smiled not wanting to offend him no matter how much I didn't trust him.

"That's good, my name is Shinji Katsuro, what's yours?" he smiled.

"Sakura Kinomoto," I took his hand helping me onto my skates. Toomoyo ran to me hugging me like I'd disappear if she let go. "omigosh NO MORE SKATING BACKWARDS FOR YOU!!" she yells.

"Okay, okay don't kill my ears," I muttered Syaoron walked with Eroil as Meling ran and hugged me as well. Looking at Eroil he noticed the way Shinji's aura shifted and could almost tell who it was. "Well I hope we met again Sakura," Shinji smiled kissing my hand and walking off in the same direction of our school i started wiping off my hand on Eroil fake gagging at the gesture. I sighed after wiping all the slobber off my hand, Meling poked me asking, "so you know him Sakura?"

"No, he just saved me from becoming one of those bugs that are on the windshield of cars, but he told me his name was Shinji Katsuro," I answered skating beside Syaoron. We arrived at the school, that's when I asked, "Who is the guy really?"

"His aura is just like Shi's I'm sure of it, but it isn't him... I think, the aura is shifting too much," Eroil responds.

"That's what I thought, don't trust him no matter what he says," I say as we enter homeroom. I sat in my usual seat in the back corner, Syaoron to my right, Tomoyo in front of me, Meling in front of of SYaoron and Eroil diagonal from Syaoron. Out of no where a paper airplane lands on my desk and I opened it, on it, it said -_Will you go out with me?" Hikaru- _I thought for a minute wondering if I had already rejected him before. I wrote down my response flying the airplane back, the way he looked he got the message. "Sakura are you up for more notes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I answer.

"These are from a few boys," she admits showing me five stacks of notes. Sighing I left Tomoyo to rip them apart, Meling turned around holding a note asking, "This is from Aki, want me to handle it?" I nodded propping my head up with my hand watching as Meling laughed at Aki that he just got rejected... again.

"Syaoron, this is from Karin," Eroil said showing SYaoron a note.

"You know the drill," he sighs as Eroil rips into tiny pieces.

"Why is it always us?" Sakura asks as Tomoyo rips away at some notes.

"Well it's because even though you've only been here a few weeks, you're the most popular girl here," Tomoyo replies smiling.

"And ever since we got here Syaoron has been the most popular guy," Eroil explained.

"And you're both single," Meling smiled. (A/N: PS, Harou and Meling are going out now... If you don't rememeber Harou I think he's in the first chapter...)

"Oh that's great... Wait Tomoyo does Touya-nii know about you and Eroil?" I ask and Tomoyo freezes from a while.

"Uhhh, nooo... he doesn't know..." Tomoyo states slowly.

"Well be careful, you do want him to live don't you?" I smiled.

"You're brother isn't that bad, after all I'm the almight Clow Reed!"Eroil laughs confidently.

"Oh sure, he doesn't seem scary, NOW but just you wait and see all his anger and wrath," I laughed. Eroil paled and looked like he was going to pass out. The bell rang for first period, sighing I thought '_this is going to be a **LONG **day...' _ and of course I was right, what felt like five hours was only two hours when the bell for lunch rang. As I walked down the hall way I was grumbling about how stupid all these men were.

"Sakura!" someone yelled, I turned around to see Tomoyo running with a paper in her hand.

"Yeah Tomoyo?" I asked stopping.

"Read this! It's from him!" she demanded shoving the it in my face.

"Will you go out with me? Stupid men if they're not brave enough two face me then forget about it, no matter who they are," I growl crumpling the note and burning it. "How did Shinji give you this note?" I added once we entered the cafeteria.

"He didn't, I found it in my locker," she answered.

"Well okay then, you get my food and I will go sit down," I say going to our table.I plopped down into my chair in the cafeteria and slammed my head onto the table.

"You okay Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo asked looking at me putting my tray of food in front of me.

"No," I mumbled with my head still on the table.

"Why?" Meling asked sitting down beside Tomoyo.

"Because we're still in school..." I answered propping my head up with my hand.

"You look really tired were you doing anything last night?" Eroil asked.

"Nah, sleeping habits I got a sleeping disorder I think..." I yawned thinking '_Yes, I was making your presents last night' _(A/N: I think most of you forgot the curse right? yeah I almost forgot about it too XD)

"Oh no... Hey Sakura I thought you would get rid of the fangirls?" Syaoron moaned hiding behind Eroil as Karin and Sabrina come towards them.

"You need to break up with Sakura!" They both yelled at him. My head started throbbing at their voices, Tomoyo saw this and grabbed my hand.

"Why should I?" Syaoron challenged.

"Because she's a slut, the new guy said she was all over him this morning," Sabrina answered.

"We have a new kid?" Meling asked.

"I don't know, what's his name?" Eroil asked.

"His name is Shinji Katsuro," Karin answered. I stood up from my chair and grabbed the two with one hand and growled, "Where is he..."

"H-He's o-over t-there!" Sabrina stammered pointing over to where Aki and all those stupid jerk faces were. I cracked my knuckles and let the two girls go, I stalked my way over to him. '_Power lend me your strength to send this guy around the world and back!!' _My aura changed a light pink before turning back to normal.

"Oh look it's my little cherry blossom, you want--" Shinji began I brought back my arm and punched him in the face. I might have punched him too hard but I didn't care, the punch in the face was so strong that instead of sending him around the world and back it smashed his face.

"You should get your facts straight... All of you!" I yelled, everyone in the cafeteria was frozen, I continued, "If I hear another thing about me, Tomoyo, Meling, Eroil, or Syaoron I will do to you what I did to the new kid. I don't care if you're a girl and I don't care if you're older than me, I will smash your face!"

"And you young lady are coming with me to the office!" the principal shouted. I gave him a cold glare and he froze in place. He added, "Or, you can just do what ever you want but I still have to call your parents."

"My parents are dead," I stated coldly and sat back down with Tomoyo, Meling, Eroil and Syaoron.

**Mirror: **'_Are you okay Sakura-chan?'_

_'Hai, it just took a lot out of me'_

**Mirror: **_'You're lucky you weren't suspended!'_

'_I know, but I hate highschool...' _Someone took my hand and I looked up to see Syaoron, he helped me up from my chair and then brought me to our little secret roof top. (A/N: Your know the one that Syaoron asked Sakura to the Winter ball one?) "Are you okay Sakura?" He asked, he was really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"You know as well as I do that I can't lie!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Why do you care so much?" I snapped, he was silent. '_Did, it sound meaner than it was supposed to?' _I asked myself.

**~Syaoron's POV~**

"Why do you care so much?" She snapped at me, I had no response.

**Inner self: **_'Just tell her idiot!'_

'_What if she laughs at me?'_

**Inner self: **_'If you actually look at her right know, she thinks that you're angry with her!' _I looked at her and she looked like she was really sorry, like she think she did something bad.

**Inner self: **'_See, now just tell her!!' _My inner self stopped talking after that.

"I care so much because I--" I was about to say it when I hear a gun shot go off. It was coming from the science room, the room that Eroil and Tomoyo were going to!

"Tell me later Syaoron, now we have to got to Tomoyo and Eroil," Sakura stated. She took my hand and cried out, "Move!" I closed my eyes then when I opened them I saw Meling with a gun to her head by....

(A/N: Should I leave it here? Hmmmm.... should I stop the chapter right here? Nah.... I'm a nice person I won't do it)

I opened my eyes to see Meling with a gun to her head by Shinji?! "What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"Shinji tricked Meling, giving her a fake note in her locker!" Tomyo answered a gun in her hand.

"No, not really because you don't really look carefully," Shinji laughed.

"Shi..." I whispered.

"Nah, wrong," He laughed he did that anime thing when you like rip off your clothes showing you really are. It was Harou!!

"Harou?!" Eroil exclaimed.

"Yes, it is me," he laughed. I saw Meling fuming, steam literally coming out of her brought up her left leg kicking Harou in the nuts he bent over and Meling took his gun. Cocking it she growled, "You insensitive jerk!! You'er coming with us, and don't think I will kill you on the spot."

"Now Meling, you know what to do," Eroil said and Meling sighed whacking him in the back of the head making him unconcious.

"What were you going to say Syaoron?" Sakura asked, I had totally forgot about that after all my cousin was in a death or life situation.

"Ummm, we're going to go and uhhh, bring Harou to the office then call the police!" Tomoyo smiled dragging Eroil while Meling dragged Harou out of the room.

"Soo, what were you going to say?" Sakura asked again.

"I care about you so much because I-I love you," I blurted out, taking out a cherry blossom branch from my pocket. I looked up at Sakura, she was wide eyed and mouth opened.

Michiko: AWWWW!!! He told her! He told her! He told her!! KAWAII DESU~ X3 yeah you didn't expect Harou to be evil right? Yeah, you thought Shinji was going to be Shi right? Hahaha trick you! Well you'll have to wait until next time to know what Sakura is going to say to Syaoron's confession! Kya! Oh you better reveiw or you won't find out what will happen next! And I want three reviews please ^-^!


	9. A Surprise

Michiko: YOOOO FOOOS!!!

Tomoyo: I told you not to give her candy...

Eroil: Don't blame me I thought Syaoron was just kidding...

Tomoyo: But seaking of Syaoron... KYYAA HE CONFESSED TO SAKURA-CHAN!!

Eroil: Calm down Tomoyo-chan Sakura still hasn't reacted to what he said.

Michiko: SHUT UP FOOS SO THEY CAN READ THE STORY!!! I NO OWN CCS!!!

These are answers to my reveiwers

**Annzy: I know I just love making at least ONE of my characters an evil genius. My favourite character as in females is Sakura because she reminds me of me since I am SOOOOO dense well at least that's what my friends tell me and she is just too funny! My favourite male character is Syaoron because I find him cute and he is sooooo funny during the third season when Eriol comes ^-^! But I love all of the characters.**

**Sakura-chan: Gomen! I didn't notice I was spelling it wrong thank you for pointing it out for me!**

**XSapphirexRosesxFanX: Thank you!**

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Ummm... well uhhh, shoot! I forgot that I have dinner duty today!" Sakura exclaimed adding, "Gomen Syaoran-kun, demo (A/N: Demo means but in Japanese) I have to go!" she ran away out the door and I sighed.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" I exclaimed. I sighed again saying, "She doesn't have the same feelings for me... there's nothing I can do about it now..." I walked out of the room with my pride hurt just a tiny bit.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"I care about you so much because I love you," Syaoran blurted out. I stared at him for a a long time before answering.

"Ummmm... well uhhh, shoot! I forgot that I have dinner duty today!" I lied before adding, "Gomen Syaoran-kun, demo I have to go!" I ran away out the door and when I was out of the school I just realized something._ I lied to Syaoran, I lied to Syaoran... wait.... why does that sound so right? Hmmm...'_ I thought when it finally hit me. '_I _LIED!!!' I stopped running then realized, '_Syaoran _LOVES **ME**_... like honest to Kami-sama because the curse is broken now.... right?' _I realized Syaoran was walking closer from the feel of his aura.

"Sakura -- or uhhh Kinomoto-san I thought you--" Syaoran began and I turned to face him.

"I thought I forgot something but then I didn't so bye now!" I lied again and used _Dash _to get home faster. I bursted through the door and jumped onto Touya-nii.

"NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN!!" I exclaimed. He took me by the collar and stared at me.

"You know that you're late right?" he stated.

"No I'm not it's only four thirty," I lied smiling wondering when he'd figure it out. He looked at the clock seeing seven thirty. "You liar it's only-- the curse is broken?!" He exclaimed surprised as when Syaoran told me that he loved me but anyways.

"Yeah it's broken! It's broken!!" I squealed and he hugged me tightly swinging me around in circles.

"What's with all the noise?" Kero asked floating down the stairs.

"The curse is broken the curse is broken!" Touya and I exclaimed tackling him. (A/N: I know Touya is totally OOC at the moment... but how happy would you be if you're little sister's curse has just been lifted?)

"WHAT DID I HEAR THAT CORRECTLY!?!" Tomoyo yells and she slides down the stair railings jumping onto me.

"YEAH! THE CURSE IS BROKEN!!" I smiled hugging Tomoyo.

"Can you guys shut the hell up? I'm trying to watch the game over here!" Yue exclaims from the living room watching basketball. Everyone looks at each other and an evil glint in everyone's eyes, Touya was behind the couch with a water balloon over Yue's head. But like the party pooper Yue is, he uses his powers to smack Touya with a pillow. But he didn't pay attention to Kero who dropped some honey on him while Tomoyo and Sakura smacked two pillows infront of Yue. The pillows exploded and feathers fell all over Yue. They looked at Yue closely and watched one of his eyes twitched, they all froze. "AHHHH!!! YUE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!" Sakura yelled and ran away from Yue. "Sakura you should really wake up now...." Tomoyo smiled.

"What do you mean I should wake up now? I am awake!" I state but everything, suddenly disappeared into darkness. There I saw _Dream_ who happened to activate herself. "Dream... what did you do?" I ask quietly and _Dream _smiled from underneath her mask.

"I showed you a vision," _Dream _smiled.

"Where am I asleep in the real world?" I ask taking a step forward.

"Uhhhhh, you fainted while Syaoran was dragging you up to the roof top! Well bye bye now have fun!" _Dream _smiled and before I could yell at her my eyes were open and Syaoran was over me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine _Dream _just wanted to chat with me and she showed me that someone is going to break my curse very soon," I answered mummbling the last bit to myself. I stood up and I realized that we were at the roof top again. (A/N: Okayjust to make sure no one gets lost, from the part when Syaoran dragged Sakura up to the roof top to when _Dream _and Sakura were having a conversation was ENTIRELY a dream. Made by _Dream _just for Sakura's fate that will be explained.)

"So about the Shinji thing, are you okay?" he asked, I stared into his amber eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just pissed me off that he did that right off the bat," I say.

"Can I ask you a question Sakura?" Syaoran asked as I looked at the campus below.

"Sure go ahead," I said.

"Have you cared so much for somebody that it hurt that you can't tell them that you do?" he asked, I turned my head and nodded.

"Yeah, what about it? Have you Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have actually right now can you tell me who it is?"

"I could but I don't want to."

"Hey did you notice that Harou wasn't at school today?"

"Why, is he like always at school?"

"Ever since I entered this school."

"Oh no... Shit! We've got to get to the science lab NOW!" I said then calling out, "MOVE!" We both moved from the roof top to the science lab where Meling opened the door. "Syaoran, Sakura? what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Meling, Harou didn't send you the note! Well actually he did but anyways you've got to come with us!" I exclaimed looking cautiously left to right.

"What? You're not making any sense, Harou GAVE me the note," Meling said.

"But he wasn't here today..." I murmmured.

"Then how is that possible?"Syaoran asked.

"Wait... Where are Tomoyo and Eriol, they were supposed to be here earlier..." I mutter looking around. But then I realized something, '_something isn't right, _Dream _couldn't be wrong.... Unless! Shinji who is actually Harou has connections to Shi and Draco who knows that I use _Dream _when I know somethings up! Wait, TOMOYO!' _"We have to find Eriol and Tomoyo! Shinji isn't who he really is!" I exclaim and run out the door.

"Wait! Eriol and Tomoyo are at the track Sakura!" Meling cried.

"Okay! Meet me there!" I answer over my shoulder and then cried out, "_Time! _freeze time!" I knew that this'll onlt lead to an energy drain but I could care less I needed to find out why Shinji wasn't attacking Meling. Oh gosh what is going on!

"Sakura is coming!" I heard a male voice cry, I made a hard left AWAY from the track and there I saw Harou and Shi throwing Tomoyo and Eriol into a van. Along with Meling and Syaoran! "How did they?" I asked myself.

"Oh it's quite easy, you're not the only person with power to mess with your head," Draco whispered into my ear.

"You can't do magic that's why you want mine," I sneered.

"Huh, you didn't know? I thought that you did, Harou here is my cousin. He has the power to make you faint without you knowing and messing with your dreams, dear cherry blossom," Draco continued whispering into my ear.

"Well you better give them back," I smiled turning to him.

"Or else what? I know that you're going to be going into an energy drain soon," Draco smiled.

"Well it's your choice," I sighed and brought my knee to his nuts making him keel over. Shi and Harou ran towards me trying to capture me too. "TIME DISPELL!" I cried and I barely dodged bot h of them at the same time. I knew that I will most likely get caught... again but I needed to save all of them. "Windy become a binding chain! Move, take Eriol, Tomoyo, Meling and Syaoran to the Daidouji residence! Sword help me dispose of these scum!" I cried out as Draco, Shi and Harou all came running towards me. All the cards did what I asked, _Windy_ constricted them keeping them from moving but they weren't squirming. I raised _Sword _and said, "good-bye you three, it wasn't nice meeting you."

"Ahhh, it isn't our last good-bye cherry blossom. By the way, if you kill me the curse won't disappear you either kill the one who cursed you or you fall in love," he smiled evilly and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"KAMI THIS IS ANNOYING THE HELL OUTTA ME!!!" I screamed but I dropped to my knees the only thing keeping up was _Windy. _All the other cards went back to their card form and _Windy _carried me to the Daidouji residence.

"Arigatou Windy," I smiled weakly.

**Windy: **'_Your welcome Sakura-chan' _Tomoyo opened the door to see _Windy _carrying me and called Touya immediately. Touya ran to the door and thanked _Windy _and took me from _Windy._

_ "_Touya-Nii-chan, is Syaoran okay?" I asked on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Yeah, he's fine, why do you want to know about the gaki?" Touya asked.

"I just want to know," I whispered and lost conciousness.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Wait! Eriol and Tomoyo are at the track Sakura!" Meling called.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked. I looked at Meling and she was frozen. Everything was, '_Sakura's using _Time _even if she's powerful, she won't be able to hold out for long if it's going to be held for a long time. I have to get to Sakura,' _I thought about to run after her but was knocked unconscious by something or someone.

**~Dream Begins~**

**I woke up in my room and I saw Sakura lying by my bed side asleep. "What are you doing here Sakura?" I asked poking her. She didn't move, then I noticed the area around Sakura was red. "Sakura, are you okay?" I asked her frantically crawling over to her and took her by her shoulders. What I saw, was something I could never be ready for. Her eyes were absolutely white and she was holding a blood covered dagger. On the floor was Eriol, Tomoyo, her brother, the plush toy and angel boy with slit throats and wrists. "Sakura what's wrong with you?" I asked shaking her.**

** "You're next Li-san," she smiled eerily bringing the daggar towards him.**

** "No, Sakura this isn't you, you're not like this," I insisted grabbing the hand with the dagger.**

** "Oh, but this really is her inside," a voice laughed. I turned around to see Harou there standing.**

** "Why are you here? _How _did you get here?" I asked angrily still trying to stop Sakura.**

** "Oh right, you still think I'm one of the good guys," Harou laughed.**

** "You son of a--" I began but I was distracted by Harou that I forgot about Sakura.**

** "Good-bye Li-san," She bid and took out the dagger out of my chest.**

**~Dream Ends~**

I shot up to find myself on a couch while everyone was crouched over another couch. I could feel Eriol's magic surging for some reason like he was repairing something. I got off the couch to see Sakura lying still on the couch, lifeless and Eriol's hands glowing a deep blue colour. "What's going on?" I asked and Meling turned towards me with tears ready to fall.

"Sakura is on the verge of death because she held _Time _for too long and used three cards at the same time, she's having an energy drain and it's taking a toll on her life," she explains. Tomoyo was sobbing and Touya was glaring daggers at me.

"What did I do?" I asked glaring back.

"Sakura was asking if you were okay," he answered.

"So, she asked if we were okay no big deal. This is Sakura we are talking about," I answered casually.

"No, she asked if **YOU **specifically were okay," Touya said and then left to do something.

"How is she doing?" I asked Eriol.

"She's really unstable, can you help me?" he asked straining.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked kneeling beside Sakura.

"Hold your hands over her heart and start releasing all your magic into her I'll do it to her brain," Eriol instructed. I followed his instructions and for hours we did this and little by little she was stabilizing, Tomoyo and Meling kept our magic flow and energy up by feeding us food.

"It's been three hours, she's still not stable enough?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, but just a little longer," Eriol strained. I stared intensely at Sakura thinking, '_Don't you dare go Sakura, not until I tell you!' _Without thinking I gave Sakura a huge burst of magic and she shot straight up almost colliding with Eriol and I.

"SAKURA YOU'RE OKAY!!" Tomoyo and Meling cried. Touya had just come back with some more food which he instantly dropped and ran to his sister.

"Kaijuu, you're okay," he said hugging her

"Sakura no kaijuu," she whispered and whacked him on he head softly.

"You did it Eriol and Syaoran, you did it!" Meling cried and jumped on her us.

"Actually it was Syaoran, he was doing most of the work. Stabilizing the heart isn't easy, but knowing how stubborn my cute little descendant is I knew that he could do it better than me any day," Eriol smiled. But I didn't really hear him I just moved to Sakura once her brother let go and hugged her tightly.

"Syaoran?" she questioned.

"I swear if you do that again, I will bring you back to lie and kill you myself," I whispered and she hugged me back.

"Sakura, was is Shi and Draco?" I asked.

"Yes, it was," she responded.

"I'm so happy that you're okay Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo took over the hugging session with her.

"There's something really important that I need to tell you all," Sakura stated.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"Harou is Shi and Draco's cousin and she has the power to make you go unconscious without you knowing and manipulate your dreams. Harou is actually Shinji and he tried to kidnap all of you," Sakura explained.

"This isn't good then," I stated and Eriol sighed.

"I didn't think that it would come to this but I have to bring _them," _Eriol sighed taking out his cellphone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no NOT HER!!" I exclaimed trying to get the phone away from him.

"I didn't want it either but it has come this," Eriol sighed.

"The peace was nice while it lasted," Meling sighed.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"This isn't good then," Syaoran stated and Eriol sighed.

** "I didn't think that it would come to this but I have to bring _them," _Eriol sighed and took out his cellphone.**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no NOT HER!!" Syaoran exclaimed trying to get the phone away fom him.

"I didn't want it either but it has come to this," Eriol sighed.

"The peace was nice while it lasted," Meling sighed.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nakuru, I need you and Spinel to come to my exact location," Eriol choked out.

"Who are Nakuru and Spinel?" Tomoyo asked.

"WE ARE!" a female voice cried out and crashed through the window. There stood a girl probably around Touya-Nii-chan's age, with her hair like Meling's but a purplish pink colour, red eyes black butterfly wings with red accentsand a black and red accented dress. She was like a female version of Yue! Also there was a panther like animal with black fur and blue accented black butterfly wings and a blue diamond in the middle of it's forehead.

"KONICHIWA ERIOL-SAN! AKIZUKI NAKURU OR RUBY MOON AND SUPPI REPORTING FOR DUTY!" the lady smiled doing a military salute.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S SPINEL SUN!!!" the panther yelled.

"Who, or WHAT are you?" Sakura asked.

Michiko: YAY NAKURU IS HERE!!! I really like her she's so funny! well thank all of you for watching please review seven reviews please!


	10. Trouble on Ice

Michiko: KONICHIWA MINNA!!!!

Nakuru: KONICHIWA MINNA!!!!

Michiko: This is my friend Nakuru! She likes the exact same things I do!

Syaoran: This isn't good now we have two idiots running around with knives and a killing licence.

Eriol: I knew that this was a bad idea.

Syaoran: It was YOUR fault!!

Sakura: Anyways, Nakuru and Suppi appear for the very first time in this story.

Spinel Sun: MY NAME IS NOT SUPPI!!!

Sakura: What ever... SUPPI!!

Michiko: This is going to be a VERY enjoyable time.

Tomoyo: CCS doesn't belong to Michiko minna! Enjoy!

Michiko: SAKURA GET THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP IN THE FRIDGE!

Sakura: HAI!

Spinel Sun: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *tries to run*

* * *

"Like I said, Ruby Moon or Nakuru Akizuki and this is Suppi!" the girl smiled.

"MY NAME ISN'T SUPPI! IT IS SPINEL SUN!!!" the panther yelled. I began to rub my temples, I just woke up and people are already yelling. They continued yelling and yelling and yelling and yelling. I wanted to slap someone so badly right now when something pulsated within me. It felt as if someone was watching me; I stared out the window and thought I saw a silhouette of a boy in one of the trees. Everyone was still screaming, I turned around seeing Touya arguing with Nakuru, Kero was arguing with Suppi, Yue was arguing with Eriol, Tomoyo was arguing with Meling and Syaoran about something. "WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I JUST WOKE UP FIVE MINUTES AGO AND MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs adding, "IF YOU GUYS DON'T I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE!!!" Everyone froze. "Thank you! Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Do about what?" Eriol asked stupidly.

"You, Tomoyo, Meling and Syaoran were almost kidnapped a while ago and you called these two for a reason," I say pointing to Suppi and Nakuru as they returned into their disguises.

"Oh right, well now that we know that Draco and Shi have a magic user on their side now we have to take precautions. Nakuru and Spinel are my guardians like Kero and Yue are yours, that is why they're here," Eriol explained.

"So that means that it's really serious now. It's so serious that you have to call them?" Syaoran asked.

"We need to go to our house to explain all of this properly," Eriol sighed.

"Right, Sakura doesn't know about that yet...." Tomoyo smiled.

"What do I not know about?" I asked.

"We have a gang, Midnight Assassins," Meiling explained.

"Touya do you think you could drive us?" Eriol asked.

"Why not me?!" Nakuru whined.

"Did you really forget the last time you drove Nakuru?" Suppi growled as Nakuru smiled thinking back.

**~Nakuru's Flashback~**

"_**NAKURU STOP!!!!" Eriol yelled hanging onto anything as Nakuru sped down the street.**_

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE ENGINE??" Nakuru yelled back. Spinel sun was passed out and practically denting the seat.**_

_**~Flashback ends~**_

"Oh, right.... maybe getting all those racing games for me wasn't such a great idea after all," Nakuru smiled.

"Okay, Yukito you take a few and I'll take—"Touya started but we arrived in the Li residence in a matter of seconds.

'_Thanks Move'_

**Move: **_'Your welcome Sakura-chan, but please take it easy you just had an energy drain and was on the brink of death...'_

_ 'Okay, I'll be careful, arigatou'_

"Ummm, never mind then... How did we get here?" Eriol asked and I began breathing hard.

"Sakura you brought us here?" Meiling asked and I smiled weakly.

"Sakura continues to amaze me with her power," Eriol murmured.

"No she's just a stubborn kaijuu," Touya smirked and I punched him in the gut.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" I yelled pouting like my ten year old self after kicking Touya in the shin.

"KAWAII~DESU!!!" Nakuru cried out and tried to pounce on me and squishes me.

"Well, while Sakura tries to get Nakuru off of her let's get down to business. We now know that Draco and Shi have a magic user on their side now... This is going to get harder... Sakura, what can Harou do again?" Eriol asked me.

"Uhh, well Draco told me that he can make people fall asleep and manipulate their dreams making it seem like it's a real dream, or reality," Sakura smiled sitting on top of Nakuru who was tied up cattle style.

"I see, so how do we go up against that?" Meling asked.

"I don't know we just have to be careful to what we say in our dreams..." Eriol sighed and lied on the couch.

"Hey baby you okay?" Tomoyo asked caressing his face.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little tired... Still a little tired from giving Sakura some of my power..." Eriol muttered softly then fell asleep. I looked at him and smiled thinking, '_You are too kind to me... All of you... After what I will do to all of you, I hope you can forgive me later...' _my smile turning in a small frown as I looked.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" Syaoran asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine... but I have this feeling that Harou isn't the only magic user... They're hiding something... because they couldn't manifest creatures if they didn't have another magic user..." I observed.

"Hey, how about we take a break from all this thinking and have some fun for once?" Meiling asked.

"What should we do?" Tomoyo asked. Suddenly Eriol flung himself onto Suppi and hugged him close.

"No, no, anything but that, you can feed sugar to Syaran for all I care just don't give it to Suppi..." Eriol hissed and Syaoran nodded furiously.

"Hey, I don't feel like feeding him sugar today... what about we go ice skating?" Nakuru smiled.

"I-ice s-skating?" Syaoran stammered.

"Don't tell me that the big bad wolf is scared of a little ice," I taunted and was out the door before Syaoran could say anything.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Hey, I don't feel like feeding him sugar today... what about we go ice skating?" Nakuru smiled.

'_Oh wow... that crazy witch doesn't want to feed Suppi sugar, wait what?!'_

"I-ice s-skating?" I stammered.

"Don't tell me that the big bad wolf is scared of a little ice," Sakura taunted and ran out of the house.

"Why that little..." I mumbled and stomped after Sakura.

"Now, now my cute little descendant play nicely..." Eriol teased as we left.

**~At the ice skating rink~**

"Come on Syaoran, the ice won't hurt you," Meiling smiled as everyone was on the ice except for me.

"No, I'm not going," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"You're such a baby; I never knew that Syaoran was a scaredy cat..." Sakura muttered.

"I'm not a baby or a scaredy cat!" I growled.

"Fine, you're a scaredy wolf!" I stood up from the bench and ran at her. She laughed and skated to the other end of the rink. Once I set foot onto the ice I fell. I heard Sakura laughing at me and I began cursing in Chinese like no tomorrow.

"Come on, here I'll help you skate. Then you can try and catch me k?" Sakura laughed. The reason why I was in love with her so much. She loved making my life miserable, but she always made sure that I could get her back somehow. She was just way too kind for her own good.

"I don't' need your help," I growled.

"Yes you do, and you're going to get whether you like it or not!" Sakura stated and grabbed my hand. After a few hours I finally got it when out of nowhere, "Syaoran, I just noticed something... I've never seen you smile..."

"Well maybe that's because I don't want to."

"You're going to have to smile for me some day."

"In your dreams."

"Ew, why would I want to dream of someone as ugly as you!"

"Yeah right, the only ugly thing I see here is you!"

"Psh, at least my face doesn't look like some messed up pile of shit!"

"Ahh, young love aren't those two just sweet?" A woman whispered to her friend who nodded.

"What, you think that we're, that I, NASTY!" we both yelled. We had totally forgotten about everyone else.

**~Tomoyo's POV~**

"KAWAII DESU!!! Look at them they're sooo kawaii!!!!" I squealed as I videotaped Sakura helping Syaoran.

"They don't see it do they..." Meiling sighed.

"Well we already know that Syaoran likes Sakura, but I don't really know if Sakura likes Syaoran. Well she said she likes him as a friend but nothing else..." I sighed.

"But those two would make the BEST couple in the WORLD!!!" Meiling squealed.

"Why did Sakura have to be so dense?"

"Neh, do you guys want to hang out at our house for Christmas?" Eriol asked bringing hot chocolate to Meiling and myself.

"Christmas? OH MY GOD!! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT CHRISTMAS!! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN ANYONE'S GIFT!!" I screamed and chugged the hot chocolate and began making calls.

"Tomoyo-chan... calm down, Christmas is the day after tomorrow."

"That doesn't make me feel better!!!! WAIT! I have a plan!" I exclaimed.

"For Sakura and Syaoran?"

"Who else Meiling, but anyways..." I began and explained my plan to Eriol and Meiling.

"That's one of the most GREATEST PLANS IN THE WORLD!!!" Meiling smiled.

"That's why I love you babe," Eriol kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly Sakura came running to us laughing as Syaoran ran right after her.

"Sakura what did you do this time?" I asked as she continued running around us three.

"NOTHING! IT'S ALL SYAORAN'S FAULT FOR NOT SMILING!!!" Sakura yelled and jumped back onto the ice with her skates and Syaoran followed, but had to regain his balance before racing after Sakura.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Meiling sighed.

"Wait... where is Nakuru, Touya and Yukito?" I asked scared for Syaoran's life.

"I don't know, I think they're watching the house..." Eriol said.

"Hmmmm, this is going to be messed up..." I muttered.

"Over protective Touya right?" I nodded and they sighed.

"Well, we'll figured it out later... wait SAKURA, SYAORAN!!!" Meiling called. Sakrua came rushing back and smiled as Syaoran was fuming.

"Sakura, could you ask your brother if you could stay over tomorrow?" Meiling smiled.

"Sure, besides he's probably going to hang out with Yukito," Sakura smiled, I noticed instantly that Sakura felt something as she snapped her head in the weird direction.

"Sakura?" I asked but she disappeared.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Sure, besides he's probably going to hand out with Yukito," Sakura smiled, but I felt a weird presence from the middle of the ice rink. Whipping my head around, I saw a shadowy figure beneath the ice. Using '_Illusion' _I made myself invisible and ran onto the ice.

"Dammit, another magic user of theirs... but one I don't know of.... yet," I whispered. I looked underneath me and the same shadow I saw was under me. Knowing it's intentions I activated Jump and jumped off the ice as it exploded out of it.

"SAKURA!" I heard Tomoyo yell. I was about to look behind me but I was too late, I was practically thrown into the ground and she was in a crater in the ice. Thankfully I activated '_Sheild' _to make the fall less severe.

"Ugh, even on winter BREAK I can't just have one day to relax!" I exclaimed and used '_Jump' _to try and slash the ice monster. Everyone who was at the ice rink was now running, screaming or both out of the place but Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling were left.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I watched as Sakura was thrown into the ice, I wanted to jump in and help but Eriol stopped me. "What the hell Eriol!" I growled and he motioned figures in the shadows.

"Meiling, Tomoyo stay here, Syaoran come on," I nodded as Eriol summoned his staff and I summoned my sword. We appeared behind them and Eriol coughed and they turned around, but it was FAR from who we expected it to be...

**Wow... Epic cliff hanger neh? **

**Annzy: I didn't know they were already playing music then, I guess everyone loves Christmas :D. By the way thank you for your review. **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I know, I was wondering if I should make Syaoran help but it'd be better if he did. **

**To anyone who didn't review and to Annzy and xSapphirexRosesxFanx I'm sorry for updating soooooooooo late and to all of you Merry VERY late Christmas and not so late Happy New Year! YAY 2010!!!**


	11. Christmas Plans Part 1!

**Michiko: Hmmmm, I can't find Suppi....**

**Nakuru: Neither can I...**

**Syaoran: That's a good thing.**

**Michiko: Hmph... oh well... hey where's Sakura?**

**Sakura: Right here, last time a huge ice monster thingy appeared out of nowhere while we all went ice skating. Eriol and Syaoran both left Meiling and Tomoyo to see who the shadowy figures in the shadows were while I get to fight the fucking ice monster all by myself YAY!**

**Tomoyo: I would help but I have no magical powers what so ever.**

**Michiko: Oh yeah, then how come you can see Sakura when she's using '**_**Illusion'**_

**Tomoyo: I dunno, wait does that mean I have magical powers?**

**Michiko: I dunno, I'm not the author of this story.**

**Kero: Uhh, Michiko yes you are.**

**Michiko: oh... well TOUYA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Touya; Michiko doesn't own CCS it all belongs to CLAMP**

**Michiko: EXACTLY! Besides why would I write a fanfiction of my own anime that'd be stupid.**

**Meiling: Enjoy!**

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"The fuck... it's a dog..." I blinked; it was a black Labrador puppy. I bent down to pick him up and I tried to find a tag on the dog but it had none. "Hmmm, I guess it's a stray dog... What should we do with it?" I asked, " Eriol?"

"I defiantly felt a human aura here... not a dog's and the figure looked more like a human than a dog's..." he began muttering.

"What, you can't take it what you are wrong for once," I gloated and then realized something as I heard a scream. I looked behind me to see the ice monster flinging Sakura straight into the ice. Placing the dog onto the ground Eriol and I raced to Sakura and helped her up to her feet.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Hmmm, I'm getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ASS!!!" Sakura yelled at him and I snickered but she gave me a death glare. I shuddered but then saw a shadow hovering over us and we all jumped out of the way. The ice monster had tried to smash us, Sakura's aura was flaming furiously. "SWORD, FLY, POWER, FIRE, FIGHT!" Sakura yelled as she grew wings on her back and her sword was engulfed with flames and she left a crater in the ground when she flew into the sky. "Dude... she's almost as scary as Tomoyo..." Eriol gulped as they dodged giant chunks of ice falling from the monster. Sakura was just slashing blindly at him and _Fire's _flames around _Sword _grew bigger and bigger with every slash. "I think we should go check on Meiling and Tomoyo..." Syaoran whispered not wanting to grab Sakura's attention when she was in that state.

"I think that'll be a wise choice," Eriol agreed, but as we made our way to Tomoyo and Meiling, I was suddenly flung into a tree. Upon impact i fell to the ground, the last thing I heard was, "SYAORAN! YOU BASTARD YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!"

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Hmmm, I'm getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ASS!!!" I yelled at Eriol and I glared at Syaoran who was snickering and he stopped. A second later we jumped avoiding the monster's clawed hands as it tried to smash us, I was getting really pissed fighting this thing, my aura flaring. "SWORD, FLY, POWER, FIRE, FIGHT!" I yelled as I grew wings on my back and my sword was engulfed in flames. As I flew up into the sky I left a crater in the ground, I began slicing the monster chunks of it falling from the sky. As I continued slashing it I saw something pulsating within it, a red crystal... As I tried to get close to the crystal, the monster swatted me away and I smirked finally finding it's weakness. But as I came in for the kill, it disappeared and I saw that it had flung Syaoran into trees... After seeing that, I stopped thinking completely; nothing else was going through my mind except for, '_It hurt Syaoran... It hurt Syaoran... It... it's going to die..._' _"_SYAORAN! YOU BASTARD YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!" I growled and I flew straight throught the ice monster, leaving a hole in the middle of the chest and I had smashed the crystal with my bare hands. I used '_Bubble'_to clean up the mess and I ran towards Syaoran and knelt by his side.

"Syaoran? Syaoran? LI SYAORAN YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!!" Meiling yelled shaking on the verge of tears.

"This is my fault, this is all my fault... If only I had stayed in England none of this would have happened," I muttered pounded the ground and Tomoyo was just kneeling by his side.

"His pulse is almost gone, but we could save if we could get him to the nearest hospital," Tomoyo answered, but we weren't near any hospital and plus the ambulance are on strike so they'll take a while to get here.

"We don't have the time!!!" Meiling exclaimed and was full out sobbing now.

"I still haven't recovered from saving Sakura," Eriol growled and I placed my hands over Syaoran's chest.

"I still have some magic left, I'll --" I began but was interuppted.

"No, you're not going to heal him... I will," Tomoyo said, but as I looked at her expecting to look at amethyst eyes she was faced with a cross between silver and blue eyes.

"T-Tomoyo?" Eriol asked taking a step forward, but Tomoyo didn't respond she just knelt beside Syaoran and placed her hands over his chest.

"Powers hidden in the dark, let your healing powers flow through my hands and into Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered with closed eyes and her hands began to glow the same color her eyes were. After a few minutes her hands stopped glowing and when Tomoyo opened her eyes, it was back to normal. "What was that?" she asked but then she checked Syaoran's pulse and her face fell.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo... TOMOYO!!" I kept repeated but she knew what I wanted to know and Meiling just sobbed even more and my bangs were hiding my eyes and Eriol just tried to comfort us all at the same time.

"It, it, it didn't do anything!!" Tomoyo exclaimed and sobbed into Eriol's chest, I wrapped my arms around Meiling and she cried. As I was comforting her, I began to hear someone coughing; but it wasn't me, Meiling, Eriol or Tomoyo so it had to be...... "Syaoran?" I asked and I let go of Meiling and ran over to Syaoran's side, and he coughed out a, "Yeah?"

"SYAORAN!!" Meiling cried out and jumped on top of him hugging him like there was no tomorrow, Tomoyo hung on tightly to Syaoran even Eriol did. I just smiled happily at Meiling who was yelling at Syaoran and Eriol who was laughing at Syaoran's torture.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

As Eriol and I ran over to Tomoyo and Meiling, I slammed into a tree and it hurted like hell before I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was floating around in white space. There I saw a man with brown hair and caring brown eyes and a woman with long wavy silvery hair and capturing emerald eyes that reminded him of Sakura. "Hello dear Syaoran..." the woman greeted smiling.

"H-how do you know me?" I asked freaked out a little.

"Do not worry young man, we're Sakura's parents, the girl you have fallen in love with," the man laughed.

"My name is Nadeshiko and this is my husband Fujitaka," Nadeshiko smiled and I realized something.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked sadly.

"No, we just wanted to talk to you and please, don't let Sakura slip through your fingers... please take care of her and yourself Syaoran... things, bad things, are coming. Please stay safe..." Fujitaka smiled and then he was back in black space coughing.

"Syaoran?" I heard Sakura ask.

"Yeah?" I coughed out and then I felt the pressure of three people on top of me, squeezing the life out of me. "SYAORAN!!" Meiling cried out, I opened my eyes to see her, Tomoyo and even Eriol on top of me.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!!" Meiling yelled and began ranting me off. I sighed and tried to stand up but stumbled and failed miserably and I hear Tomoyo and Eriol laughing at me. Meiling was fussing about how I shouldn't be pushing my self too much. But all I could focous on was Sakura, whose eyes were focused on Tomoyo, and not me. "Hey, Kinomoto you alright?" I asked and she faced me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but speak for yourself Li," Sakura laughed as we went back to addressing each other by our last names but then she embraced me taking me by surprise, "Demo, I'm glad that you're safe... but do thaat again and it won't be just Meiling killing you."

"I promise," I whispered hugging her back.

"KYA~ KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling squealed happily causing us to blush furiously.

"Neh, Tomoyo how did you heal Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"Oh, uhhh I just didn't want Syaoran to die so something came over me and yeah..." Tomoyo explained.

"Neh Eriol, in England did you ever read the book _The Clow Guardians_?" Sakura asked and Eriol nodded.

"Do you think that they..." Eriol asked.

"Hey, it was written by Clow Reed, and it had something about Draco and Shi in it too..." Sakura murmured and then nodded confidently. "I'll be right back," she smiled disappearing.

_"_Eriol, whats _The Clow Guardians?" _Tomoy asked and Eriol just smiled his famous Cheshire Cat smile.

"We'll explain, we better head back to the house so that Yue, Kero, Nakuru and Suppi can hear it too," Eriol smiled as Sakura appeared once again holding a book that looked a lot like the Clow Book before it became the Sakura Book. But it it had a winged sword and shield on the cover.

"Where'd you get it?" Eriol asked and Sakura smiled innocently, "I _borrowed _it from the National Library of England."

"Ummm, I don't even want to know..." Meiling sighed and we all laughed as we walked back to Eriol's house. Not noticing that someone had been watching them.

**~Someone's POV~**

"Geez, couldn't he just distracted them more discreetly then they wouldn't have found out..." a male voice grumbled.

"Paitience, this might be able to work in our favour..." a female voice smiled evilly.

"Then the cards will be ours," I laughed and cold blues eyes shone thinking, '_And I'll also have the Master...'_

**~Sakura's POV~**

"You're saying that Clow has prophesized about us?" Meiling asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes, Clow has prophesized about us for the twentieth time!" I growled dangerously.

"But how can you be sure?" Yue asked.

"Well... it says that, '_Emerald eyes will inherit the cards, and the Sun and Moon but face great dangers over coming death of those close and find a way to break from a curse.' _That could only mean Sakura since she's the only one we know with emerald eyes, she also the Card Mistress and she's the only one that's been cursed. '_Amethyst will smile upon others, silvery blue eyes will reveal when healing those of importance to the heart. Ruby will fight to the death master of martial arts fighting to the death.' _That could only talk about Tomoyo and Meiling obviously for Tomoyo's compassion to the ones she loves and Meiling's stubbornness to never back down from a fight and never giving up until she's beaten him or her to a bloody pulp," Eriol laughed. As Meiling playfully punched Eriol's arm.

"Can you read it out loud again Sakura, I want to have more insight of this," Suppi asked and I nodded taking the book in my hands.

"_Many years ahead, descendants of my blood will meet emerald, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, amber and aquamarine of eyes, yet one will be of enemy at first. Emerald eyes will inherit the cards, and the Sun and Moon but face great dangers over coming death of those close and find a way to break from a curse. Amethyst will smile upon others, silvery blue eyes will reveal when healing those of importance to the heart. Ruby will fight to the death master of martial arts glowing golden eyes with red tint fighting to the death. Sapphire eyes, mysterious and all knowing closest of my descendants strong, and wielding my power. Aquamarine, not as he seems only doing what he does to try and kill the one who pains all six. Amber, stubborn in a good but also bad way, good to never stop caring for that one person even though forced away with such force... but sadly stubborn to let a great opportunity pass...Let those six learn this prophecy, and learn it well so that when the time comes the cards won't fall into the darkness, as the guardians of Clow, I bid you well luck for I am watching you now." _I read and looked at Suppi who looked puzzled.

"How is that an entire book?" Syaoran asked.

"Sadly, for once... I have to agree with the kid... how is this the entire book?" Kero asked.

"It isn't, the rest of the pages are pictures and drawings drawn by Clow himself in colour..." Eriol explained.

"Can we see them?" Tomoyo asked and I show Tomoyo a picture and she gasped and when I loked at the picture I dropped the book all together.

"WHAT IS THAT?!?!!" I screamed pointing a picture of two people that looked a lot like Syaoran and my self... AT A WEDDING!!!

"That looks like the '_Emerald' _and '_Amber' _are getting married," Meiling teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some sleep... Night," Syaoran muttered leaving and I nodded.

"So am I, I've used too many cards in one day and I'm lucky that I didn't get a second energy drain," I stretched yawning and started to walk out the door.

"Hey, Saku-chan why don't you stay for the night?" Meiling asked and I turned around smiling.

"No thanks, I think if I was to sleep here Touya would kill me... He's been a bit more protective ever since I got kidnapped," I laughed.

"Well, okay... be careful then," Meiling warned and I smiled and just in case, used '_Move' _to bring me home. I opened the door to have Kero fly behind me screaming. "SAKURA YUE IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!!" Kero yelled as I looked to see Yue with his crystal things.

"What did you do in the first place?"

"I just said that I thought he had a crush on-- AHHH!!!" Kero began but ducked before getting impaled on the crystals. Yue's face was red, but redder than I thought that he should be if he was angry, then I saw Nakuru or I guess Ruby Moon jumped onto Yue.

"Ja ne Yue-kun," She smiled and she flew out the door with Suppi on her trail.

"Ooooo... Yue likes Ruby, Yue likes Ruby, Yue likes Ruby! Yue and Ruby sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marrige then a baby in a baby carrige!" Kero and I sang and Yue chased us throughout the house.

"TOUYA-NII-CHAN YUE'S TRYING TO KILL US AGAIN!!!" I yelled and Touya came out of no where and grabbed Yue's arms restraining them.

"Oi, kaijuu what did you do?" He asked and I glared at him before answering, "I was just saying that Yue likes Ruby Moon." Touya looked at Yukito who had transformed back and he was blushing madly and Touya started laughing, hard and we all joined in.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" I nudged Yukito and laughed as his face grew redder and redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He denied and I sighed, too tired to do anything else.

"Well, I'm tired again so goo--" I began but then passed out onto the couch.

**~Touya's POV~**

"Kaijuu... well we better bring her to her room..." I grumbled and carried Sakura up into her room when she started talking in her sleep.

"_Huh? You're joking right?" _she asked and when I reached her room I noticed that '_Dream' _was glowing and I sighed as I left Sakrua mummbling in her sleep.

**~Sakura's Dream~**

**_"Huh? Where am I?" I asked and walked around to find myself at Syaoran's house, the place decorated for Christmas._**

**_"Hey Sakura," someone greeted and I looked behind me to see Syaoran wearing a Santa hat and I giggledbut then he pointed above us. There was mistletoe and I looked at his red faced as he murmured, "Uhh... We don't have to if you don't want to..." but in turn I giggled taking his hand and sighed thinking, '_Might as well dream the dream I want to...' _"Sakura, I have a confession," Syaoran said as we got closer and closer._**

**_"Yeah?" I asked I could feel his breathe on my lips._**

**_"I love you," he murmured and when we were about to make contact I pulled away._**

**_"Huh? You're joking right?" I laughed and he shook his head and grabbed me by my waist. I started blushing and then when we were about to make contact again... I woke up_**

**~End of Dream~**

I shot out of bed and I glanced at my alarm clock and it said that it was ten thirty in the morning and I rolled out of bed heading downstairs. "Morning Kaijuu," Touya greeted in his frilly pink apron.

"I'm going to let that one slide since it's Christmas Eve tonight... Neh, can I sleep over at Meiling house tonight Onii-chan?" I asked sitting down at the table with Tomoyo by my side.

"Whatever, as long as Kero goes with you," Touya explained and I smiled as he set down a plate of pancakes.

"Hai! KERO-CHAN BREAKFAST'S READY!!" I called and a small yellow blur and gobbled down his share of his pancakes.

"What time did you get home Tomoyo-chan?" I asked as we ate.

"Around eleven," she smiled and I gave a curious stare and she just laughed, "Don't worry, we just planned a surprise for you."

"Hoe..." I squeaked and finished the set of my pancakes. As I put my plates in the sink I got out some clothes for Meiling's party, I was thinking about Syaoran. "Should I tell him today?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, yes you should," Tomoyo smiled, I whipped my head around with '_Sword' _in my hand then relaxed when I saw Tomoyo.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me, I'm on high alert now..." I grumbled.

"I can't believe you like him!!!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Sakura is what?" Kero asked flying into the room.

"I like you, now go leave," I growled pinching his wings and threw him out of the sroom then using '_Silent' _on the room so only Tomoyo and I could hear each other.

"Soooooo, you better not be wearing jeans when you confess to him," she mused and I rolled my eyes.

"Who ever said that I will tell him?" I asked

"You will be telling him today, trust me... you will," Tomoyo smiled like Eriol which got me worried. '_Honestly, that girl has starting to act like Eriol more every day...' _I thought and then said, "Fine, go get my outfit, but you better not had done anything frilly or I will kill you..." She left squealing as I took a shower, when I got out of the bathroom with my clothes, a red tube top with a black belt across the waist and white lining, red skinny jeans, and for shoes black peep toe heels. I sweat dropped at the heel and got out my black black converse instead. As I put the clothes on I felt like the shirt was way too tight, not like choking tight just skimpy tight. "Tomoyo... what in the world is this?" I muttered and grabbed my black vest hoodie, my Santa hat, my red fingerless gloves and a red ribbon around my neck with a bell hanging from it. "KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed glomping me, and started recording, "Wait.. you changed the shoes... boo," she pouted and I smiled and stuck out my tongue playfully.

"Come on, let's go before Touya-nii-kun sees me," I whispered and grabbed my duffel bag filled with my things. Smiling we head out the door without, Touya, Yue, or Kero noticing us. As we walked to Li's houses, I had all my gifts for everyone, (A/N: if you don't remember go to chapter eight, it has everyones' presents there) "Neh, Tomoyo is this my Christmas gift?" I asked talking about the clothes and Tomoyo shook her head, "my gift is the same as Meiling and Eriol's, we even pitched in to get it for you," she smiled and I winced nervous in what she got me. As we arrived, Meiling opened the door she was wearing a red Chinese dress that had golden lining and a slit stopping at her knee up her right leg. "You look good Meiling," I smiled.

"You two don't look bad yourself," I laughed. she took the bag of gifts from us and then Meiling called, "Aunt Yelan! Tomoyo and Sakura are here!"

"KYA~ KAWAII!!!" four people squealed attacking Tomoyo but I dodged getting into a fighting stance.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei, stop scaring the guests," an elegant woman with long black hair wearing traditional clothing says, I took a wild guess that it was Yelan Li...

"Konichiwa, Kinomoto Sakura~desu," I introduced bowing. (A/N: translation- Hello I'm Sakura Kinomoto)

"Konichiwa Sakura, Li Yelan~desu. Would you perhaps be the daughter of Kinomoto Nadeshiko and Kinomoto Kinomoto Fujitaka," she asked and I nodded and glanced at the floor.

"So you're the girl Syaoran hasn't shut up about," One of the sisters smiled.

"You can't blame him she's EXTRA cute," another smiled.

"Hoe?" I squeaked then Eriol and Syaoran entered the room.

"Oh, so that's why they were screaming," Syaoran muttered and I giggled.

" I must be off Syaoran, I need to finish somethings but I'll be back as soon as possible," Yelan said and Syaoran bowed.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Sheifa, Femei, let's go," Yelan said and they left the house reluctantly.

"There is something mentally wrong with your sisters..." I commented.

"Don't I know it..."

"Neh, Syaoran, why don't you show Sakura to her room?" Meiling asked and I shook my head.

"I'm alright Meiling, I think I can manage," I smiled.

"Fine, just head to the kitchen we'll be having dinner then we'll pop in a good movie," Mieling instructed.

"Okay," I replied, walking up the stairs my eyes actually saw how big Syaoran's house was. '_Hoe... Help me... I guess I'll _Through _to go through the rooms to see if I can find my room' _Using through it didn't take long to find my room since one, it was the only room that was pink and black and it had my name my on the door.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"So you're the girl that Syaoran hasn't shut up about," Fanren smiled.

"You can't blame him she's EXTRA cute," Sheifa smiled.

"Hoe?" Sakura squeaked then Eriol and I entered the room.

"Oh, so that's why they were screaming," I muttered and Sakura giggled.

" I must be off Syaoran, I need to finish somethings but I'll be back as soon as possible," Yelan said and I bowed.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Sheifa, Femei, let's go," Yelan said and they left the house reluctantly.

"There is something mentally wrong with your sisters..." Sakura commented.

"Don't I know it..."

"Neh, Syaoran, why don't you show Sakura to her room?" Meiling asked and Sakura shook my head.

"I'm alright Meiling, I think I can manage," Sakura smiled.

"Fine, just head to the kitchen we'll be having dinner then we'll pop in a good movie," Mieling instructed.

"Okay," Sakura replied and left.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked glaring at Eriol.

"Nothing~" Eriol smiled and I continued glaring at him.

"Neh, what are we having for dinner Wei?" Meiling asked my loyal butler and friend.

"We are going to have (A/N: Use your imagination, just put in your favourite Chinese and Japanese food)" Wei answered.

"Alright, let's get ready for Sakura neh?" Tomoyo smiled and Eriol nodded and so did Meiling.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I muttered and we sat down at the table as we waited for Sakura.

"I think Auntie Yelan approves of Sakura-chan," Meiling smiled to make small talk.

"Mhmmmm, that's what you said about Sabrina," I muttered and Meiling snapped, "No I didn't!!"

"Yes you did!" I argued back.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!!!"

"SHUT UP!" A new voice yelled causing Meiling and I to look at Sakura.

"You'd think that if it was Christmas Eve they wouldn't fight," Tomoyo sighed.

"I thought that it's be Eriol and Syaoran today though..." Sakura commented.

"Hey, it's Syaoran who needs to pick a fight with someone everyday," Eriol said defensively.

"Before, they start fighting, let's eat!" Sakura says and started eating, everyone else followed.

**~Author's POV~**

The Cardcaptor had fun eating when Eriol "accidently" flung his mashed potatoes at Syaoran who tried to fling his at Eriol but missed and hit Meiling. after a few more things, it was an all out food fight, but amazingly Tomoyo managed to video tape every single second without getting food on her camera or herself. As they finished, Sakura picked up all the plates and placed them in the kitchen then silently whispered to '_Bubble' _who cleans up the dining room without them noticing. "Hey, why don't we watch a horror movie?" Meiling asked.

"On Christmas?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not, horror movies are perfect for every occasion," Meiling smiled.

"N-No ghosts right?" Sakura asked and Meiling laughed.

"Of course, '_Paranormal Activites' _it is ALL about ghosts," Eriol laughed and Sakura started shaking. Although she just met her mother in ghost form, ghosts still scared the shit outta her.

"You're not scared of ghosts are you Sakura?" Syaoran taunted and Sakura glared a cold death glare.

"Of course I'm not," Sakura growled.

"Then let's head to the theater room!" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura, gulped loudly, mentally cursing herself of not backing out. As they started the movie she started shaking slightly, but as the single bloodshed scene in the movie came she grabbed the closest person to her urying herself into their chest, who is none other our little wolf.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"You're not scared of ghosts are you Sakura?" I taunted and Sakura gave me a cold death glare that froze me for a minute.

"Of course I'm not," Sakura growled.

"Then let's head to the theater room!" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura, gulped loudly as we made our way to the theater room. As we started the movie, I was sitting beside Sakura who I saw was just shaking slightly, but as the single bloodshed scene in the movie came, she grabbed me and buried her face into my chest and Eriol snickered as I was trying to comfort her without getting yelled at. "It's okay?" I whispered at the end of the movie.

"Y-yeah, i-it's f-fine... S-Syoaran-kun? T-there's no g-ghosts i-in t-this h-house r-right?" she asked clearly she was scared absolutely shitless.

"But Sakura, I forgot to tell you this house was built on graveyard burial grounds, and Aunt Yelan said that sometimes our ancestors come up and out of their graves around this time of year and slowly bring their victims back with them, but never give them back," Meiling recalled falsely which caused Sakura to squeeze me tighter.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were scared of ghosts?" I asked.

"Because, I have this thing that gets in the way so leave me alone," she growled.

"Do you want me to take you to your room Sakura?" Tomoyo offered but surprisingly, she shook her head.

"Can Syaoran bring me, since one, I can't really stand up, and two he has those spiritual thingies that can ward off those ghosts," Sakura said and I was happy that she said that but embarrassed by her comment.

"O-Okay, come on Sakura," I said guiding her up the stairs and into her room. As I went to leave her, she grabbed my arm.

"P-Please, c-can y-you stay in here t-tonight?" she asked and I smiled at her vulnerability.

"Okay, but go change into your night clothes, and I'll be back I promise," I said and hugged her tightly.

"Y-You b-better," she glared but I just laughed and left.

"Soooo, are you going to stay in Sakura's room tonight?" Eriol asked as he caught me heading over to her room.

"She just wants me to keep her company," I countered.

"Sure, in bed probably," he laughed and disappeared into his room before I could grab him.

"I swear, he will die by my hands one day..." I muttered. As I entered the room the lights we off but there was a lone figure on top of the bed underneathe the covers.

"S-Syaoran, is that you?" Sakura asked and I chuckled.

"Yes, I told you I'd be back right?" I answered and she jumped onto me.

"There are weird noises outside!" she exclaimed, I was still amazed that she didn't see through Meiling's lie, is she that scared of ghosts?

"Sakura, do you mind telling me why you're so scared of ghosts?"

"Well, I was three and my brother kept on saying that he kept on seeing people in his room, telling him weird things, about people's deaths too so then, I have always been scared of them," she explained.

"I see, well don't worry Sakura, I will use my spiritual thingies to protect you," I chuckled and she giggled.

"Arigatou Syaoran, do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure, if its ways to get back at that crazy blue haired freak then spill."

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's about you..."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, Aishiteru..." she trailed off and he breathing evened but, but stopped. Sakura, the Kinomoto Sakura, confessed that she is in love with me...

**KYAAAA~ SHE CONFESSED, SHE CONFESSED!!! YAY!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Oh and sorry if this is too long... but I needed her to confess in this chapter, and I think you can see Tomoyo's plan neh? Anyways thank you to all my readers but especially to the people who reveiwed!**

**Suikahime: thanks, hope you continue reading it ^-^**

**Annzy: Yeah, I can't wait to write out Tomoyo's plan! XD**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: thanks!**

**Reviews make me happy and flames make Kero cry! and no one wants to see Kero cry right?**

**Kero: I DO NOT CRY!!!**

**Michiko: Oh, really now? *Glares at Kero and slips out two daggers* What would happen if I take all your sweets away and keep you locked up for the rest of the story?**

**Kero: NUUUUUUUU!!!!**

**ARIGATOU!**


	12. Christmas Plans Part 2!

**Michiko: YO!! KYA~! SAKURA SAID IT! But I don't think that it counts if she was half awake... *Looks at Sakura sleeping***

**Syaoran: Of course it doesn't.**

**Michiko: Yeah.... BUT IT DOES!! Sakura never will admit her feelings... until she falls asleep!**

**Syaoran: No it doesn't!**

**Michiko: Yes it does!**

**Syaoran: NO IT DOESN'T!**

**Michiko: YES IT DOES!**

**Syaoran: NO!**

**Michiko: YES!!!**

**Tomoyo: Well since they are bickering, I'll do the disclaimer. Michiko doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura, although she'd asked CLAMP if she could...**

**Michiko: YES!**

**Syaoran: NO!!**

**Tomoyo: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Michiko: FINE!**

**~Syaoran's POV~ Recap~**

Well, I was three and my brother kept on saying that he kept on seeing people in his room, telling him weird things, about people's deaths too so then, I have always been scared of them," she explained.

"I see, well don't worry Sakura, I will use my spiritual thingies to protect you," I chuckled and she giggled.

"Arigatou Syaoran, do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure, if its ways to get back at that crazy blue haired freak then spill."

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's about you..."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, Aishiteru..." she trailed off and he breathing evened but, but stopped. Sakura, the Kinomoto Sakura, confessed that she is in love with me...

**~Sakura's Dream~**

_**I scratched my eyes as I woke up from bed I looked to find myself wearing a light pink wedding dress with a black sash around it, tied up in a complicated bow on the side. I got out of bed to see how the train wasn't long, I placed my hand on my head and felt a crown of Sakura blossoms on my head and my hair in loose curls. "What the fuck?" I asked but Tomoyo blasted into the room and grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Tomoyo, what are you doing? What am I doing?" **_**I asked and Tomoyo just laughed.**

"_**I guess you still can't get it through your head that you're getting married today."**_

"_**I'm WHAT?!?!"**_

"_**I guess this is normal for the brides, I guess this happened to me too..."**_

"_**Wait, since WHEN did you get MARRIED and since when was I ENGAGED!??"**_

"_**Oh my, well aslong as you didn't forget who you were getting married to I think your still sane."**_

"_**Who AM I getting married to?"**_

"_**Oh my God... you're defiantly nervous if you forgot that... so let me remind you, you're getting married to Syaoran?"**_

"_**Syaoran??"**_

"_**Yes, Syaoran now come on I know you have a habit of being late, but this time you can't be late for your own wedding," Tomoyo said and she led me to a grand church for the moment I had totally forgotten about the marriage, until the music began. The veil was now over my face, and there I saw Syaoran. "What's going, on I'm only sixteen I'm not supposed to be getting married!!!" I yelled but the scene disappeared.**_

**~End of Sakura's Dream, Real world in Sakura's POV~**

I shot up from bed, but was brought back down by a strong pair of arms. Before I screamed my eyes went wide when I saw who was right beside. There was Syaoran sleeping, with his arms wrapped around my waist and holding me like he didn't want to let go. "What... when... hoe?" I choked out silently not wanting to wake him up. I looked to my other side to read the clock and it read that it was 3:15 in the morning. I noticed that he also was only wearing pyjamas, I blushed and saw that he was as muscular as I thought he'd be. Running my hand through my hair and sighed, "well, if this is real... I guess I'll make it last..." I curled into his arms and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

As I woke up for the second time I found myself not the only one who was awake. "WHAT THE HELL—" the person began but I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Syaoran, if you want Eriol and Tomyoo to find out, yell are you want; but I don't so keep your mouth shut!" I growled and took my hand off of me.

"What am I doing here though" Syaoran asked.

"I dunno," I answered.

"I'm going to leave..."

"Do what you want."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, I'm all ears," I said as I got out of the bed and went to go grab my things.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"Depends on what I said, can't really remember..."

"You said you loved me."

"I... uhhh... I..." I began and ran into my personal bathroom and said loud enough so that he could probably hear me. "I did."

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" I asked.

"Depends on what I said, can't really remember..."

"You said you loved me."

"I... uhhh... I..." Sakura began and then ran into her personal bathroom and then I heard her say, "I did."

"SYAORAAAAAAN!!!!" Meiling yelled.

"YEAH?" I yelled back.

"COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE OPENING THE PRESENTS!!"

"JUST GIMME A SECOND!" I said and walked back into my room and came back out wearing a green shirt and dark blue jeans, as I walked down the hall I saw Sakura wearing a light pink tube top, which I know of because I live in a house full of girls, with a black belt around it and she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans. "Yo," she greeted.

"Back at ya," I smirked and she rolled her eyes like usual and she jumped onto the stair railing and slid all the way down to the first floor. "Show off," I muttered.

"HEARD THAT!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled back and walked down the stairs.

"COME ON HURRY UP YOU TWO I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS!!!!" Meiling yelled and both Sakura nad I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming we're coming!" we answered in unison. We entered the room and saw that under the Christmas tree was FILLED with gifts.

"Holy crap that's a LOT of gifts..." Sakura commented and I rolled my eyes.

"You kinda get used to it when you live with girls," I explained.

"Well let's let Meiling open her gifts so that she will stop yelling, she damaging my ears," Eriol said and Meiling squealed with joy and began tearing her presents apart. It took three hours for everyone to finish opening their gifts, Meiling got an awesome new training outfit from Tomoyo, a weapon history book from Eriol, a weapon charm bracelet with ruby in each of her six weapon charms and a red and black knitted purse and two pairs of fingerless gloves. Eriol got a passionate kiss from Tomoyo, a moon and sun charm from Meiling and Syaoran and a knitted scarf with the sun on one end and the sun on the other. Syaoran got a new training outfit from Tomoyo as well, a new magical weapon from Eriol and a green wolf pendant on a white gold chain from Meiling. Sakura got an entire wardrobe of clothes from Tomoyo, all in her style, a new case for her Sakura cards from Eriol, a few daggers from Meiling (A/N: Don't ask how she got it, she just did) and from Syaoran... she still hadn't received her gift from him yet.

**~Tomoyo's POV~**

"They still haven't given each other their gifts!!!" Meiling snapped silently as Sakura and Syaoran went into the kitchen to grab the food.

"That's why we put up the mistletoe isn't?" I smiled and pointed to the mistletoe above the doorway from the kitchen into the living room.

"Oh right...."

"But, how are we going to get them to see the mistletoe?"

"That my dear Eriol is why having you on our side is so good, just make the mistletoe fall onto Sakura or Syaoran's head."

"I see... oh oh here they come here they come!!!!" Meiling whispered excitedly. I smiled and nodded to Eriol how made the mistletoe drop onto Syaoran's head and Sakura's face paled.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Meiling sent us to the kitchen to grab the food, but when we got there; there was no food at all. So Syaoran and I walked back into the living room where I saw the mistletoe fall onto Syaoran's head, I could feel my face pale. "Uhhh Syaoran, you know what's on your head right?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"Okay, just close your eyes and everything will be over okay?"

"Uhhh--"

"Just trust me on this," I said and he closed his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then smiled.

"AHHHH KAWAII!!!!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Syaoran and I are just friends right Syaoran?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, of course you were, so how well did you two sleep last night? I didn't hear anything coming from your room..." Eriol commented and I took him by the collar and threw him into the ground.

"Tomoyo, I think you shoulde control your boyfriend's thoughts."

"Yeah, I think I should; but hey we're going to go to the Christmas Festival I heard they have the best acrobatics in the COUNTRY coming," Meiling squealed.

"HONTO!!! I'll be back in a few minutes! Wait, Tomoyo where's my kimono, you know my black and pink one?" I asked and Tomoyo smiled.

"It's in your closet, don't worry you'll find it!"

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I smiled.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER??" Meiling screamed.

"Because, I didn't feel like it was the right time."

"Because it wasn't the right TIME???"

"Meiling come down honestly you're overreacting, since Syaoran and Sakura have yet to give each other gifts."

"Oh right... Okay, but you better do it before the end of the day or I will kill you!"

"Right, sure well we better get ready too," I said and went upstairs to go and as I passed Sakura's room I heard someone singing and I began listening.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Ugh, really why can't I tell him???" I growled at myself as I put on my kinomo. As I was doing he finishing ouches I began singing.

(A/N: This doesn't belong to me!!! Crushed by Rosette don't belong to me!!)

**I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But i cant get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby Im so crushed**

**So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that Im gonna find a way  
And I wont be afraid just like yesterday  
Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul  
Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I wont keep going this way**

_**[CHORUS]**_

**Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to you  
I dont know just what to do  
Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to youuu  
Ohhhh Imm  
Crushing,  
Im so into you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to Youuuuuuu Ohohohhhh**

**And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby im so  
Cruuuushed**

"You're really good at singing," someone said and I whipped my head around and I saw Syaoran standing there leaning against the door way. "Who was that song for?" he asked.

"Why so curious?"

"Just asking."

"Just for someone, I can't really express my feelings through words so then, I sing."

"I see, if you were to sing me a song what would you sing?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll tell you that when I get my Christmas present, so in turn that would be yours."

"Fair enough, so let me go get your present then."

"You go do that while we go to the festival!" I called and Syaoran laughed as he followed me down the stairs.

"HURRY UP ALREADY YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW!!!!" I yelled and Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol arrived laughing.

"Alright, alright, if I ever have kids, I'm giving them to an adoption center if they're like Sakura," Meiling muttered.

"No you wouldn't because you love me! Now let's GO!!" I insisted. After much whining and complaining from me we finally left to go to the Christmas Festival. Tomoyo was wearing a dark blue kimono with light purple lilacs covering it with a dark purple sash. Meiling wore a red kimono with black tiger lilies and a black sash. Me, I was wearing a baby pink kimono with darker pink cherry blossoms and a black sash of course Tomoyo designed all of the kimonos. We walked to the festival seeing it was only a few blocks away, upon arriving we separated into two groups, Tomoyo went with Eriol, Meiling went with a girl from school and that left me with Syaoran. As we went from booth to booth I saw one of those games where you try and get the water balloon thing. "Neh, neh Syaoran can we go try the game please?" I asked, he nodded and I squealed as we made our way to the booth, by now it was about like eight o'clock.

"She'd like to try the game please," Syaoran said smiling and he gave the money to the person running the booth, who gave me a small little hook to grab the balloon. "Hmmmm, I think I'll get that one," I muttered to myself. As I was about to win the balloon feel off and it fell back into the water. I pouted and tried again, after about five more tries Syaoran chuckled and helped me showing me how to get it. He got the green balloon with pink swirls on it, he gave it to me and I hugged him squealing as I played with the balloon. "You are very lucky to have a girl like that," the booth tender smiled and Syaoran and I both blushed.

"It's not like that, I'm his cousin," I explained and the booth tender smiled, "sure, I believe you."

"Oh, Syaoran-kun there's a ferris wheel! Let's go let's go!" I squealed as I dragged him along to the ferris wheel. As we arrived, I shivered slightly since it had gotten colder and I hadn't brought a jacket.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Just a little cold, I'm good," I smiled and he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over me.

"Don't try and act strong, I know that you're cold," he whispered to me. I sighed and I held my arms and wrapped the jacket around myself, "thank you..."

"Okay, you two next," the person said and we entered the cab. As we went higher into the air we leaned against each other as we watched the fireworks go off. Smiling I curled up into his chest and inhaled his scent, he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed that way for the rest of the ride as we got off we were greeted by Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling who smiled deviously.

"Soooo, what were you doing up there love birds?" Meiling smiled.

"We were watching the fireworks, they were really pretty," I explained.

"Sure, any smooching in between?" Eriol asked.

"No, but what's with the scary smile?" Syaoran asked.

"Come on I want to go to this place with everyone!" Tomoyo called as she lead us. But Syaoran stopped me and I looked at him confused.

"Here, I have your present," he said and he held a pair of earrings that was made of white gold as three small cherry blossoms the petals made by pink diamonds.

"It's, it's beautiful... did you make this?" I asked.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," I smiled and I took off the gold earrings that I was wearing and put the earrings he gave me.

"So where's my present?" He asked.

"I'll give it to you later," I smiled and we caught up with the others when I was engulfed in light.

"It seems that you're our next singer! Come on up!" My face paled as I was lead up onto stage.

"Go ahead what song?" the person asked.

"I guess... Life is Like a Boat?" I answered. The music began and I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breathe.

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong**

****

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai  
Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I... see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

**Unmei no fune wo kogi  
Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne**

"That song was dedicated to someone very close to me, and I... I love him with all my heart," I smiled.

"That was AMAZING! You have been by far the greatest singer I've ever heard!" he announced and I smiled brightly as I got off the stage.

"Sooo, whose the someone?" Meiling asked.

"Hmmmm, you should know by now PLANNING EVERY THING! I KNOW that you planned the party, I KNOW you planned the scary movie, I KNOW you planned the mistletoe I KNOW you even planned the FESTIVAL!" I accused and Syaoran laughed.

"So does that mean you two are together now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dunno, are we Sakura?"

"I don't know, are we Syaoran?"

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling squealed.

"Whose together?" a voice asked and I turned around freezing to come face to face with Touya.

"No one," I said lying through my teeth, and I realized what I had done.

"You liar, I know you're together with someone-- Wait... you're a liar?" Touya asked and he embraced me and everyone cheered.

"We broke the curse! We broke the curse!!" I squealed and I kissed Syaoran right on the lips not caring who saw I was ecstatic!

"Wow, I think I should break more curses for you if that's the reward I get," Syaoran commented as we broke apart with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, not on your life gaki," Touya growled and Yukito, Nakuru, Kero and Suppi came into veiw.

"YUKITO! KERO! I BROKE THE CURSE!" I squealed.

"I don't think I've EVER seen her this happy since her last birthday I had with her..." Tomoyo commented.

"Wait, if you broke the curse, who is the one in love with her?" Kero asked and Sakura smiled hugging Syaoran's arm.

"That would be me," Syaoran smiled smugly and Kero sighed knowing that if his Mistress was happy so was he.

"But since we got that all over with... Nakuru has Yukito told you yet?" I asked.

"Told me what told me what I hate secrets tell me tell me!" Nakuru said in one breathe.

"No, I haven't told her," Yukito muttered.

"Then you tell her or I will," I smiled getting a hang of the lying thing.

"Fine, I like you a lot Nakuru would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"sure, I'd love to! Now... PARTY AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE!!" Nakuru yelled and we all laughed as we went home smiling.

"Nii-chan do you think Okaa-san and Outo-san are having a good Christmas too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think as long as we're happy they're happy," he smiled.

"You do know that, that sounds really cheesy?" I teased.

"I know, _Kaijuu,_" He taunted and I whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever," I laughed, but only to cover up the feeling of a dark presence following us.

**~Someone's POV~**

"Now, we wait don't we?" a female voice asked.

"Then, we can shatter her heart into a million peices," a male voice laughed.

"Then, we can snatch the cards from right under her nose," I smirked as we watched Sakura and her friends walk back to the Li estate.

**YAAAAAAAAAY!!! I FINALLY GOT THEM TOGETHER!!! YAAAAAAAAAY! Thank you my faithful reviewers and readers!**

**Sukaihime: Thank you very much for your reveiw and thanks!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Tomoyo knows all the right things to say doesn't she?**

******Annzy: Thank you and I laughed when I was writing that part, you'd say that too right Syaoran?**

******Syaoran: Yeah whatever, oh and you do know that this is your 12th chapter?**

**Michiko: HONTO?? I didn't even knew we were at ten... WAIII!!! WE ARE AT THE 12TH CHAPTER!!!!**

******Sakura: YAY!!!**

******Nakuru: PARTY AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE! AGAIN!**

******Michiko: LET'S GO! Also, press that green button that says review and then say nice things to me then send so that I can continue updating!**


	13. First Date Gone Wrong

**Michiko: WOOOO!!!! We're at lucky number thirteen!!!**

**Yue: Don't you mean unlucky number thirteen?**

**Michiko: Nooooooo LUCKY number thirteen**

**Yue: But isn't thirteen the unlucky number?**

**Michiko: NO everyone knows that SEVEN is the unlucky number**

**Yue: Are you on crack or something?**

**Michiko: UBY MOON YOUR BOYFRIEND IS BEING MEAN TO MEEEE!!!**

**Nakuru: Yue, what did you do to sweet Michiko?**

**Yue: That child is not sweet at all....**

**Michiko: Sakura-chan can you do the disclaimer today?**

**Sakura: Sure, Michiko doesn't own CCS.**

**Michiko: Yup! Now let's go read the story!**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I shot up out of bed soaked with cold water, but it dried up instantly as I glared Eriol and Tomoyo down, the flare of my aura bright and furious. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT???" I roared and Tomoyo instantly hid behind Eriol who was scared himself.

"W-we, j-just w-wanted... t-to... u-ummm E-Eriol?" Tomoyo began.

"W-we just w-wanted t-to t-tell y-you t-that.... SYAORAN!!!" Eriol yelled and Syaoran walked into the room slightly annoyed then froze as he felt my aura.

"What did you guys do??" he asked.

"I'M WAITING FOR MY ANSWER DAMMIT!!" I yelled.

"We poured ice water onto Sakura because she would wake up and now she's angry!! Save us from your killer girlfriend!!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Sakura, calm down it's one in the afternoon, it's time for you to wake up now," Syaoran coos and I pouted.

"But I was having a good dream, and don't treat me like a baby!" I growled.

"Whatever, come on get up you need to eat," Syaoran said pinking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"HOE! SYAORAN PUT ME DOWN!!" I yelled pounding on his back.

"No, now what was so important in that dream that you're so angry about?" Syaoran asked and I relaxed.

"It was the last time I saw Okaa-san and Outo-san before I left for England..." I replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry Saku..."

"It's alright, but since I have you I think I'll be fine," I smiled kissing Syaoran on the cheek. It's been two weeks since we were together and since tomorrow was our last day before school started up Syaoran was taking me on our first date.

"I wish I could video tape Sakura's first date but now I don't think I'll do that anymore," Tomoyo said scratching her head.

"As long as Syaoran is here we're all going to stay alive," Eriol smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"What time are you guys going anyway?" Tomoyo asked sitting beside me as I sat down to eat a bowl of ceral.

"As soon as Sakura's ready," Syaoran smiled. I liked seeing Syaoran smile, instead of his smirk... his smile suits him better.

"Okay, just tell me are we going to be inside or outside?" I asked putting my bowl away.

"Both."

"Great, well I'll be back in a few," I smile. I walked up the stairs and went into my personal bathroom coming out with my down hair held back by two cherry blossom pins, I didn't put any make up on. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with pink stars all over it and black skinny jeans with a cherry blossom embroidered up the right pant leg. I put the earrings that Syaoran had made me on my ears and I put on the wolf charm and the star key around my neck. I went down stairs, grabbed my light pink vest and smiled at Syaoran who was wearing black baggy jeans and a green shirt. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be, let's go," I smiled, we exited his house and we climbed into his black Lamborghini with green leather seats. I looked out the windows as the scenery flew past us, when we came to a stop, it was in front of a restaurant on a cliff. "I've never seen this place before..." I murmured.

"That's because this place is new," he smiled.

"What type of food?"

"I don't really know... but I guess we'll see when we get inside now won't we?"

"I just noticed something..."

"What?"

"That I'm dating a complete idiot," I smiled.

"Whatever, that's why you love me so much," he laughed. We got inside and was greeted by a really pretty waitress with dyed black hair and brown contacts hiding a brown eyes and brown hair. She greeted us, well she greeted Syaoran and somewhat acknowledged me. I could care less about how she flirted shamelessly with Syaoran, I was used it by now. As the dinner was finishing up, we left and got back into his Lamborghini Syaoran was in his '_thinking' _mode. "What are you thinking about Syaoran?"

"Just wondering if you were hiding your jealousy."

"Jealousy? Oh right, yes I was really pissed that she was flirting with you."

"You weren't jealous? That's something I've never heard of from a girl..."

"I'm not your typical girl remember? Soooo where's the outdoor part of our -- OH CRAP!!!" I yelled as a deer flew out before us and we swerved and almost crashed.

"That was not fun... not fun at all..." Syaoran muttered.

"You don't know how much I agree to that... But what is a deer doing in the mountains?" I asked.

"Who knows... who knows... well time to take you to the outdoor part of our date." he answered as we got back on our way. As we entered the forest the radio began playing one of my favourite songs began playing.

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**

**_[Chorus:]_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.**

_**[Chorus]**_

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**

**_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah **

"Nice singing," Syaoran complimented, "Why don't you sing for one of the dances?"

"Yeah, that's when pigs fly or all hell freezes over which ever comes first."

"How about if I sing with you?"

"Yeah... and THAT'S when ostriches fly."

"I'm not kidding, you should let other people hear your voice."

"Whatever, I'm still not going to sing in front of the school. You can't do anything..." I trailed off as the car came to a stop. In front of me was a waterfall into a lake with water lilies all over the surface of the water.

"If I said that this is the outdoor part of our date would you sing?"

"Hell no," I laughed and jumped out of the car. We played for a while around the lake and I was successful in pushing Syaoran into the lake, except he brought me down with him. Surprisingly the water wasn't that cold... especially on a midwinter's night. "Hey Syao-kun... is this lake naturally this warm?"

"Nope, this entire lake is artificial we're not even outside anymore, my mom has been working on this for a few years and we're the first two to actually try this."

"I see... I have another question... are there supposed to be sharks in the lake? Because there are some coming right towards us!!" I yelled.

"Get to shore, get to shore!"

"I never thought I'd use this again... but... The key which hides powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under our contract. Release!" I chanted, the magic circle appeared beneath me and I grabbed the star wand calling out, "FREEZE!" Freeze managed to by us some time but I had already taken note that the sharks weren't natural.

"Yokute Yuchoku Shiken Shihoku Kin moku, sui, kaze, raito, raiden shincoku Keina Kifurugi senkoge Kyu Kyu Yoritsu Yo!!" Syaoran chanted releasing his sword, "Empreror of Thunder answer my call!" He hit the paper and lighting flew out of the paper striking the sharks.

"Ugh... even on a DATE I can't get a break!" I growled and then held all four of my element cards. "Cards of the elements, spread through out this area, restrain those who dare interrupt my vacation, bring them to me, destroy anything that gets in your way. Windy! Watery! Firey! Earthy!" I chanted, the cards levitated before dispersing. I placed my staff on the ground and took deep breathes.

**~Syaoran's POV**

"Cards of the elements, spread through out this area, restrain those who dare interrupt my vacation, bring them to me, destory anything that gets in your way. Windy! Watery! Firey! Earthy!" Sakura chanted, the cards levitated before dispersing. She placed her staff on the ground and deep breathes. "Are you okay?" I asked supporting her.

"Yeah, I'm good, using the staff and all four element cards takes a lot out of me..."

"So was that a new incantation you made on the spot?"

"Nope, made it a long time ago, just in case I needed it. I also made one for using Light and Dark... but nothing has been so drastic that I have needed to use it... yet."

"Yet?"

"I'll explain when I decide that you need to know."

"Okay, well what are you going to do to the people who your cards bring back?"

"Uhhhh, I haven't really gotten to that part yet... I think it'll depend on who it is..." Sakura answered putting her finger to her chin.

"I see, hey looks like they've started fighting," I stated as we saw flames burst, water splash, gusts of strong wind flew by and giant roots came from the ground.

"And here come the people interrupting my last night of vacation." Sakura stated and looked as Woody and Windy brought two people to me. Both of them wearing masks and both of them male.

"Dammit... and I thought you guys would leave me alone for one day..." She growled pulling off their masks. Before us knelt...

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!! I know, I've been such a nice author not giving you guys such a cliff hanger... or any for that matter... I don't really know... Well THANK YOU to all the people who read, favourited, alerted and reveiwed!**

**Annzy: Honestly, I don't know who is going to mess it up for Sakura and Syaoran... Not yet at least. I like your idea of Eriol throwing apple pie at someone! Hmmm I think I'll put it in the next one! And yes apple pie is GOOD!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I'm still debating if they are... Hmmm maybe, maybe not! Also, Since there's this evil thing called "school" it gets in the way of my updating XD**

**James Birdsong: Thank you**

**Well... this has probably been one of my short chapters but only because I needed a cliff hanger XD well I gotta go torture Yue and Kero with a flamethrower BII!**

**Kero: HELP US SHE'S ON CRACK!!!**

**Michiko: I SAID QUIET DIDN'T I? *shoots flames out of the flamethrower at Kero* anyways BII!!!**


	14. Great More People To Deal With!

**Michiko: HELLO!!!**

**Sakura: You gave her chocolate didn't you?**

**Kero: SHE TOOK MY PUDDING!!**

**Michiko: I WANT CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!**

**Syaoran: She's worse than Suppi.**

**Eriol: Who gave her chocolate this time?**

**Everyone: Kero.**

**Sakura: Well last time Syaoran and I went out on a date.**

**Syaoran: Except it was interrupted but two asses.**

**Sakura: Well sadly enough I know the two asses.**

**Syaoran: Who are they?**

**Sakura: I can't tell you!**

**Syaoran: Why not?**

**Michiko: BECAUSE! I WILL **

**Tomoyo: Remember Michiko-chan doesn't own CCS!**

**Michiko: NO I DON'T! By the way I made a mistake in the last chapter where it says Woody in at the end it was supposed to be Earthy and Sakura was supposed to say "Dammit... and I thought you guys wouldn't follow me..."**

"Sakura, who are they?" Syaoran asked pointing at a blue haired boy with silver eyes and another with raven black hair and violet eyes.

"This is Koichi Nakamura and that is Sayuri Kitsune," I spat and glared at the two of them smiling like idiots.

"Hmph, you're such a kill joy," Sayuri pouted and then looked lustfully at Syaoran.

"Don't you try, besides, he's not gender confused Sayuri," I smirked.

"Huh, wait, you call him Sayuri but Sayuri's a girl name...." Syaoran pointed out.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that these two dimwits also went to my school in England. Koichi is just a tag along who stalks me but hasn't done a very good job of it and Sayuri is a gender confused girl who always changes into a boy... But sometimes I think that since she can't get with anyone, she just changes genders so that she'll know what it feels like to have a boy all to herself. They were originally from Tokyo but then moved to England and now are here," I explained and Syaoran coughed out a laugh at Sayuri.

"I bet you paid this guy to go out with you," Sayuri scoffed and changed into a girl version of what she was.

"Actually, I asked her out and she is now my girlfriend," Syaoran smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"So stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT!" I exclaimed sticking my tongue.

"But my cherry blossom, don't you love me?" Koichi spoke for the first time.

"Uh huh, _Thunder, Watery_ would you like to finish this?" I asked as _Thunder _and _Watery _dispelled into their form. _Watery _soaked the two of them while _Thunder _electrocuted them, I smiled and leaned against Syaoran.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bit too many cards in one day..." I smiled weakly and he literally swept me off my feet and walked carried me bridal style to his car.

"You know I could've walked on my own..."

"I know, but I just wanted to," Syaoran smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine. We talked a little bit but the rest of the ride was silent, before Syaoran asked, "Did you ever have any boyfriends in England?"

"Nope, and if you were wondering, no I'm wasn't and won't be interested in Koichi," I smiled. We continued joking around when we arrived back at Tomoyo's house Touya opened the door and glared down at me. I smiled weakly and stood in front of Syaoran who was still holding my hand. Yue and Kero were flanking him both with intense glares. '_Oh shit... I'm in DEEP shit... DEEP DEEP DEEP shit...' _I thought.

"Do you KNOW what TIME it is?" Touya growled and I took a look at my phone and winced, it was 10:30.

"Sorry, we lost track of time and we were going to go home and would've been back earlier but people were attacking us and then I found out it was Sayuri and Koichi and I had to deal with t hem and--" I started explaining but fell to my knees and closed my eyes, Syaoran caught me before I hit the floor.

"Why did that happen?" Touya asked and I could tell that he was glaring at Syaoran.

"Because, she released her staff, used six cards, including the four element cards at the same time... she isn't having an energy drain but she is tired," Syaoran explained.

"Okay, bring her in, then leave," Touya growled but I whipped out my sword and put it against a neck of the person behind us. But I touched his arm gently and whispered, "it's Eriol you dumbass..."

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you I felt Sakura's aura go down dramatically and I rushed over," he explained.

"Sakura-chan your back!" Tomoyo squealed but didn't attack me with a hug since I was being supported by my brother now.

"So, who exactly ARE Sayuri and Koichi," Tomoyo asked after they had set me down on the couch and I sighed.

"They both were friends with Draco and Shi... I forgot to mention that those to went to my school in England too. So yeah Draco and Koichi always flirted with me but I didn't really care because I never paid any attention to them, honestly I never knew them until Draco placed that curse on me..." I explained.

"So do you think, they are going to help Draco and Shi?" Eriol asked.

"Most likely, but Koichi I'm not too sure because I know that Draco is still in love with me and Koichi is still obsessed with me but Sayuri defiantly," I nodded and groaned.

"Too many things to worry about, Draco, Shi, Koichi, Sayuri, Harou... oh crap... oh crap..." I muttered.

"What's wrong Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

" We're going to have to deal with fan-girls tomorrow! God, Lord in heaven please don't have Sayuri and/ or Koichi enter our school!" I begged to the ceiling.

"Don't worry Kaho said that she is going to be a teacher at your high school," Touya smiled and I got an evil glint in my eyes.

"So... you like Kaho don't you! That's why you went to England wasn't it!" I accused and Touya looked to the side trying to hide his blush. I burst into laughter and everyone else joined me.

"Whatever, go up stairs and get some sleep," Touya commanded and I gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs. For once, I decided to do what Touya told me to do and fell aslep after changing to a pink tank top and black sweat pants. '_I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to make it onto the "_Most hated days of my life" _list_' I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~ (A/N: yes, there was no eventful dreams this time)**

"HOOOOEEEE!!!!" I shrieked as I fell out of bed staring at the clock. It was 7:50, I had ten minutes to get to school! I used _Bubble _to clean myself and changed quickly, jumping out the window I used _Dash _to run and by the time I entered homeroom I had just beaten the bell by a thousandth of a second. I breathed heavily and then relaxed seeing that the teacher wasn't here yet. I smiled at Tomoyo sheepishly as I walked to my seat, "You know, you could've woken me up Tomoyo."

"Yeah right, after last time I'll take my chances with a hibernating bear!" Tomoyo exclaimed and I felt two arms wrapping around my waist. Instantly, people began whispering and I gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek.

"OMGEE THEY ARE GOING OUT!" a girl shrieked and instantly every girl flipped out her cell and the news spread. I sighed and leaned into Syaoran, "Oh well the peace was nice while it lasted."

"What peace?" Syaoran joked. I heard the door open slightly and I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw the four people I hated the most walk in.

"Ohayou minna, these are the four new transfer students," she said and I winced trying to hide myself.

"Konichiwa, my name is Draco Grey and this is my brother Shi Grey. Our dad is British and our mother is Japanese," Draco smirked trying to look for me, I just noticed that he had a slight British accent.

"Konichiwa, my name is Sayuri Kitsune and this is Koichi Nakamura," Sayuri smiled fakely also trying to look for me.

"Hoe... I thought God liked answering my prayers, instead I think He doesn't like me anymore..." I muttered.

"It's okay, nothing can ever separate us... I promise" Syaoran whispered. I forced and smile and thought '_For some reason Syaoran... I know for sure that you can't keep that promise' _

"Okay, I would like you to sit in those four empty seats over there in front of Kinomoto-san; Kinomoto-san please raise your hand," Sensei smiled and I raised my hand reluctantly. They all smiled and Syaoran put an around me protectively, Draco and Koichi looked at me lustfully and Sayuri at Syaoran. Then I noticed something, "Neh, where is Meiling-chan?"

"Oh, she's sick," Syaoran answered. Surprisingly, the day went pretty well seeing as the four people I hated the most were in every single class I had and fan boys/girls were following Syaoran and I every where.

"Don't you think it's a little TOO peaceful today?" I asked Syaoran and he nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't argue with Eriol today..." he joked.

"Whatever, I was talking about the four..."

"Yeah, I expected them to be a little more eventful today..."

"I think they're staying low so that they can do things without getting caught, either way we have to be careful..." I muttered.

"But hey, it's only lunch Saku... they could be planning something for lunch..." Syaoran explained and once we walked inside we walked to our usual spot.

**~Sayuri's POV~**

"Okay, so if we help either of you get Sakura, I can have Syaoran?" I asked Draco and he nodded.

"Good, I hate that little..." I muttered. We walked into the cafeteria and we passed the table where Syaoran and 'it' were sitting but suddenly I tripped and I was met with an apple pie.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Oh gosh... it's the whore four..." I muttered then got an idea.

"Hey, Eriol would stick your foot out for me?" I smiled holding my apple pie that Tomoyo made for me in Home Ec. out as Sayuri tripped right into the pie. I burst out into laughter and fell off my chair, everyone in the cafeteria stared at Sayuri, waiting for her reaction. As expected she wiped the pie off her face and flung it at me but my awesomeness prevented me getting hit and instead it hit Sabrina, "FOOD FIGHT!!" Eriol yelled and flung his potatoes somewhere and I ducked as a pizza piece flew by.

"Hmph, that was a waste of pizza..." I muttered. Syaoran laughed as the cafeteria was filled with people flinging food everywhere, the teachers tried to stop but they got caught up in the food fight as well. Sadly, lunch came to an end and the day ended quickly since Syaoran said that he'd take me out to the movies today. Syaoran walked me home and said that he'd come and pick me up around 7 o'clock.

"Neh, kaijuu where are you going?" Touya asked.

"I'm going to the movies with Syaoran," I smiled.

"No you're not," Touya growled, I flicked out my cell phone and dialed a certain number.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me, neh Mizuki-sensei do you think that you'd want to go out to dinner with Onii-chan? He says he'll pick you up around seven, oh and you don't have to dress formally... oh, well he is petty shy when it comes to you so I'm doing to for him! Okay, he'll see you later!" I smiled and snapped my phone close.

"You know that I hate you right?"

"Yeah, but Onii-chan you're going to thank me for doing this trust me," I smiled and got ready for my movie date with Syaoran.

**~TO WHEN SYAORAN PICKS SAKURA UP~ (A/N: I'm getting writer's block! T-T)**

"You look nice," Syaoran smiled. I was wearing a graphic tee with black skinny feans with a jean jacket over top my tee.

"Thank you, so what movie are we watching?"

"Alice in Wonderland, it looks good."

"Of course it's going to be good, Johnny Depp is in it!" I exclaimed and Syaoran chuckled.

"So if you'd have to save my life or Johnny Depp's life who'd it be?"

"Hmmmm, Oh I know hands down it would be Johnny Depp!"

"So you'd rather let me die?"

"Nope, I'd be dead if you died so it's a win, win situation. The world still has Johnny Depp and I still have you," I smiled and Syaoran kissed the top of my head.

"Of course, I would never die."

"Whatever, I'll grab the tickets, you grab the food," I smiled. Syaoran let me go to go get the food while I got the tickets. As I stood in line I saw that Koichi and Sayuri were here too. '_Kuso... freaking stalkers!!!' _I mentally yelled into my mind.

"Oh, Sakura what a surprise seeing you here!" Sayuri's annoying voice exclaimed.

"Sure is," I growled.

"Hmmm, you here alone?"

"I actually am... well for now I'm not sure where my partner went..." I trailed off before saying to the ticket person, "Two tickets to the 7:30 Alice in Wonderland please." I paid the ticket person and hooked my arms into Syaoran's.

"Guess who else is here..." I muttered

"Sayuri and Koichi."

"Who else, jeez flipping stalkers..."

"Oh well, as long as they don't mess up our date again we're good," Syaoran smiled and we too a seat in the middle row and finished our popcorn halfway through the movie. We enjoyed the movie, and we decided hide out in the bathrooms to catch another movie for free. Amazingly we didn't get caught and Syaoran brought me home at 11:30, another surprise is that we beat Touya home! "I wonder what Nii-chan and Kaho-chan are doing..."

"I don't really think you want to know if it's taking them this long..."

"Hey, looks like we have the house to ourselves, Yukito, Tomoyo and Kero all went to your house... Wait Suppi IS a guy right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Suppi is a he."

"I've got a guest room up stairs, you wanna stay the night?"

"Sure, but I'd rather sleep in you room."

"That's what I meant, I could use _Create _to get you clothes," I smiled happily and used _Create _to give Syaoran some clothes. I let Syaoran use my personal bathroom and when I walked over to my bed there was a note.

_Dear my sweet cherry blossom princess,_

_Enjoy your last days with Syaoran_

"Why, why does this always happen to me?" I asked and crumpled up the paper as I heard the bathroom door unlock. We got into my bed and Syaoran put his arms around me protectively and I snuggled into his chest.

**~Someone's POV~**

"Draco, when are you going to get me the cards?" I roared.

"Soon, outo-san."

"I better get them by the end of the month or I'm going to disown you!"

"I swear outo-san, we will hold the cards in our hands before then," Draco swore and I smiled evilly.

"Also, don't forget to dispose of her and her boyfriend after," I grinned evilly, "enjoy your life while you still can Kinomoto..." I smirked staring at a picture of the Card Mistress.

**YAY! it's time to talk to my reviewers! ^-^ **

**Jasmine (): I know I am and I am proud!**

**Annzy: Ummmm, I borrowed it from the military... . and yes I could destroy the food with my flames! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**James Birdsong: Thank you once again! ^-^**

**xSapphirexRosesxFan: Thank you!**

**Cavetta: I know, it usually takes me a little over a month to update . annoying I know...**

**Okay, since there is this place of torture in the world called school and their torture items is called homework, I absolutely am trying my best but I'm also getting the disease of writer's block! X-X help me my faithful readers! well thanks for reading and please reveiw.**

**Kero: Please reveiw or she's going to kill me off!**

**Michiko: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU OFF NOW!**

**Kero: Shutting up!**

**Michiko: anyways, please reveiw!**


	15. My Last Night in your Arms

**Michiko: OMG...**

**Sakura: What is it Michiko?**

**Michiko: I'm scared that you guys are going to hurt me!**

**Tomoyo: We won't hurt you, we promise!**

**Syaoran: You will I won't.**

**Michiko: Then I won't say it.**

**Sakura: Syaoran...**

**Syaoran: Fine, I promise.**

**Michiko: A Cursed Cherry Blossom and A little Wolf has at least two chapters left! T-T**

**Everyone: NANI?!?! NANDE???**

**Michiko: Because, I need some dramatic ending for the story!**

**Kero: Will I still get pudding when the story's done?**

**Michiko: No....**

**Kero: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! T^T**

**Michiko: Because Kero likes pudding, I do not own CCS.**

**Sakura: What does Kero liking pudding have anything to do with this?**

**Michiko: I dunno just felt like putting it there. Anyways, we left off when Syaoran took Sakura out on a date after finding out that Koichi, Sayuri, Draco and Shi had enrolled in her school.**

"S-A-K-U-R-A!!" Touya roared through the house and I fell out of bed landing on the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw Syaoran running into my closet and Touya kicking down my door.

"What! Oh shit, oi Syaoran we're going to be late for school!" I yelled into the closet and took my uniform and tossing in Syaoran's uniform.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!!!" Touya roared again, I looked at the clock it said 7:30. '_Okay, we've got to get to school in thirty minutes...'_

"OI SYAORAN HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST!" I yelled into my closet. Touya came into my room while I was fixing my hair.

"What is the gaki doing here??" he roared and I rolled my eyes.

" I'll tell you when I get back from school promise now get out of the way if you don't me to kick you!" I growled and kicked down my closet door, Syaoran was already dressed but cowering in a corner.

"Come on wolf, we gotta get to school!" I grabbed him by his collar and grabbed the keys to my black motorcycle and tossed Syaoran a helmet.

"You own a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I use it for emergencies only, and that would be like today, so hold on tight!" I called and started up the bike before weaving in and out of traffic. We made it in record time since I had used _Jump _to get us to our second story homeroom. "So, Syaoran didn't come home last night, is there something you want to tell us?" Meiling smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I am now two weeks pregnant and I don't know who that father is because I was raped and then Syaoran and I fucked and then we fucked again last night but I still don't know the father," I replied sarcasm dripping in every word.

"I was just asking, no need to get so pushy..." Meiling muttered.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!" an annoying voice sounded throughout the class room and I looked up to see Sayuri flying over me and tackling Syaoran to the ground.

"I missed you so much Syaoran-kun! I can't believe you're that kind to be going out with a charity case like her," Sayuri sneered and I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Oh looks like blossom here doesn't really care about you now does she Syao-kun," Sayuri laughed and everyone in the class room started whispering.

"Do you think they broke up?"

"No way, they looked like they were totally in love yesterday!"

"But then how come Kinomoto-san isn't trying to get Sayuri off her boyfriend?"

"This is Sakura and Syaoran we're talking about, we all know perfectly well that Syaoran can easily take care of himself and Sakura is that awesome to let Syaoran keep his dignity," Eriol intervened and on cue Syaoran got up took Sayuri off of him by her collar and dropped her on the ground.

"Don't do that again or I'll get Sakura to deal with you," he growled.

"And there is a perfect example of Syaoran's respect of Sakura and how she'd rather die than get saved by someone," Tomoyo smiled. I looked and Syaoran rolled my eyes and chuckled underneath my breath.

"Okay every one sit down home room is going to begin," the teacher said and everyone nodded and sat down while our teacher was blabbing off about something, except the only thing I could think about right now was that note...

_Dear my sweet cherry blossom princess,_

_Enjoy your last days with Syaoran_

As school flew by into lunch a note fell out of my locker in the same writing as the last note. I scrunched up at the note instantly throwing it away.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You've only got four days left with him_

I put on a facade and acted as if nothing was happening but I knew something bad was going to happen but sadly, it is going to happen to me and not Syaoran. I started reflecting on the actions of the whore four during classes today and Syaoran. I kept catching Syaoran looking at Sayuri who was winking and giggling and Draco and Koichi were still trying to flirt with me and Shi was just emotionless. Through the course of the day I began questioning myself... '_I mean it has only been a little bit more than two weeks right? Could it have only been a crush, just a phase in Syaoran? I mean I know that Sayuri is really pretty and I'm not a perfect girl. But Sayuri is one of the sluttiest girls I know and after getting to know Syaoran I know that he doesn't go for them. But, could it change?' _ I walked over to our favourite Sakura tree and saw nobody there; I decided to eat my lunch in the tree and after waiting a while Syaoran and the others showed up. "Hey, don't you think Sakura's acting a little weird?" Tomoyo asked.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

We went looking for Sakura but didn't find her so we went to our favourite Sakura tree. "Hey, don't you think Sakura's acting a little weird?" Tomoyo asked.

"Define weird, for Sakura I don't think she could ever be normal," Meiling joked.

"Weird as in, she didn't even respond when Sayuri kept on jumping onto Syaoran," Tomoyo explained.

"Well like I said earlier, she wants to give Syaoran some trust and leave him is dignity," Eriol explained.

"But doesn't Sakura hasn't smiled or laughed, all she does is look out the window and her eyes are glazed; not shiny and bright!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I think you're over reacting Tomoyo," Meiling stated.

"No, I agree with Tomoyo, usually when I'm getting bombarded with fan girls Sakura would at least look my way and roll her eyes. During homeroom she did it but in our other classes she didn't give even look at me..." I stated and Eriol sighed.

"Most likely she's still thinking about what those four's intentions are for going to school here..."

"That could be a possibility..." Meiling sighed and then exclaimed," WHY IS LIFE SO FUCKING CONFUSING???" we continued on the subject of Sakura's weird behaviour and I got a little worried when Sakura didn't show up at all during lunch. As I walked through the halls I saw Sakura being confronted by Koichi and Draco, I decided to go and walk with her to class. "Konichiwa Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled, except it didn't seem right, like it was forced.

"Hey Sakura, want to head to class now?" I asked.

"Sure, now leave me the fuck alone you bastards," Sakura growled slapping them both HARD in the face.

"I love it when you do that," I smiled kissing her head.

"I know you do, I know," she laughed, but it was forced once again.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Sorta, I just can't help thinking that something bad is going to happen and that I won't be able to do anything about... don't you ever get those feelings Syaoran?"

"I know how you feel, and I hate it as much as you do so don't worry you're not alone," I smiled and Sakura smiled back this time it wasn't forced and all my doubts washed away as the day went by.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"I know how you feel, and I hate it as much as you do so don't worry you're not alone." Syaoran smiled and I smiled back genuinely. The day went by just as fast and then I groaned remembering the fuming Touya back at home. "Are you okay Kinomoto-san?" Kaho asked as all the students have left and I smirked.

"Neh, Kaho-chan how did you like your date yesterday?" I asked.

"It was really sweet of your brother to take me," she smiled blushing a little bit.

"Can you please help me so that I actually come to school tomorrow?" I asked with puppy eyes and she laughed.

"Sure Sakura-chan, I help you but can you do one thing for me?"

"Hai Kaho-chan!"

"Don't believe everything you see," she smiled mysteriously but I brushed it aside happily thinking, '_Yay I'm not going to die! I'm not going to die!'_ I skipped out of the class room and when I turned the corner, I saw Sayuri, and Syaoran and they looked so close to each other that they were about to kiss! I stared wide-eyed but then I looked at Syaoran's hands and they were tied together. '_Uh huh... I don't think so bitch! Power mind helping me a little?'_

**Power: **_'Not one bit!' _I stalked towards them and took Sayuri by the collar I glared at her with her death clear in my brain. "What do you think you are doing with Syaoran-kun?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Something that I should be doing with my boyfriend," she smirked.

"Oh... I didn't know that you're boyfriend could possess people and I didn't know that you had to tie up the person's hands before kissing them. I'll say this once and only once, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!" I yelled and threw her into some lockers.

"Do you have something against lockers or something?" Syaoran joked and I laughed.

"Yes, because they're too skinny to stick Sayuri in..." I laughed, we intertwined hands and I saw Kaho come out of her room to see what all the noise was about.

"I won't ask... But anyways, just give me the address to your house and I'll meet you there at around six," Kaho smiled.

"Hai!" I skip up to her and gave her my address before intertwining my fingers with Syaoran's again. We grabbed the helmets we has used earlier and hopped onto my bike, but not before I grabbed the note on it.

_Dear blossom,_

_I suggest you don't use the bike if I were you_

I got off the bike and looked down to inspect the brakes, engines and parts. In the mix, I saw that someone (A/N: *cough* Sayuri *cough*) has cut the brakes and jammed the engine. "Fucking bitches..." I cussed and used _Create _to create some tools. "What'd they do to your bike Saku?"

"They fucking cut off the brakes and jammed the fucking engine, now I have to fucking fix it and now I have to deal with fucking Touya and his fucking protectiveness!" I cussed and Syaoran began massaging my back.

"You should really stop using the fuck in every sentence..." he chuckled and I relaxed sighing.

"It's only the second day of school since break and I'm already stressed out..."

"This is a good start, you didn't you fuck in that sentence."

"Seriously, I need to fix this bike so that we can go home..."

"I'll just watch then," Syaoran smiled and I laughed as he occasionally tried to help and we were done in a few minutes.

"Okay, let's go," I smiled and we sped off but not before I fingered Sayuri who was hiding in a bush. By the time we got it was 4:30 and school got out at 3:00, Touya's going to have a fit... I opened the door to see Touya crossed arms glaring. "Explanation, now," he growled.

"Hai, hai oh and by the way Kaho is coming by for dinner," I smiled as Touya froze.

"I told you that I don't like her!"

"I never said anything about your liking her so technically you just admitted that you liked her!" I laughed.

"Don't twist my words!" Touya growled.

"Well I'll give your explanation, yesterday we came home late and Syaoran passed out before he could get home and so I let him stay here so he didn't crash a die, and that's it," I explained.

"Don't let it happen again, or I'll kick him out in the middle of the night," Touya threatened.

"Oh by the way, Kaho said that she'd come in like.... hmmm five minutes?" I smirked and Touya ran up stairs and yelled at Kero and Yukito and Nakuru to help clean up.

"I don't know how you do it," Syaoran smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"That's because I'm just that awesome..." I smiled. We lounged on the couch as Touya ran around like an idiot trying to get dinner ready not noticing that Kaho hadn't arrived yet and that it was only five o'clock; too early for dinner. After a few minutes he took a deep breathe a plopped onto the couch. "Oh... by the way I lied," I smiled and Touya glared at me but didn't get up since he was too tired to.

"Fucking kaijuu and her fucking lies..." he muttered.

"Now I know where you got the word fuck from," Syaoran laughed when the door bell rang. I smiled and raced Touya to the door to show Kaho smiling.

"Neh, Syaoran we've got a project to do with Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo remember?" I lied winking, thankfully Syaoran caught on easily and got up. Instantly, I texted Yukito:

'_Yo Yukito, nii-chan n kaho hme hvn din cme w/ nakuru2 supervse dem thx_

_-saku'_

He texted back:

'_k, wll b dere,'_

"Hey, how about we go to the park since I won't be going home for a while?" I asked once we got outside.

"I don't see why not," Syaoran smiled. We decided to take my bike again, except Syaoran drove this time and I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt is six pack. The rev of the bike relaxed my muscles, and we weaved through traffic and ended up in a park... the park that I had first seen Syaoran in my '_Nightwatcher' _form. Then something in my heart wrenched and I realized that I've been lying to Syaoran the whole time about my night routine as '_Nightwatcher' _form. I looked at Syaoran as he took off his helmet, "Syaoran, I've got to tell you something that I've been hiding..."

"Alright then shoot."

"I'm actually '_Nightwatcher' _"

"Oh, you scared me for a minute there Sakura," Syaoran exhaled with his hand on his chest.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've always known that you were '_Nightwatcher'"_

"Oh, well thanks for making me feel stupid..." I muttered and he cupped my face with his hand.

"But you love me for it," he smiled and kissed me softly and I wrapped my hands around his neck to bring him closer. He held my waist with his hands and licked my lower lip for entrance, being the loving person I was I didn't grant him entrance. I heard him growl playfully and then began kissing down my neck, I hoped that he didn't find my sweet spot; but it was all in vain. He had found my sweet spot and I moan as he kissed it, immediately he darted his tongue into my mouth. Now it was a battle for dominance, it was a great battle but in the end I won. We made out for probably five more minutes before stopping, his hair was all messed up and his clothes somewhat out of place. My clothes and hair were messed up and I had a small hickey on my neck. "Greatest make out session I've ever had," Syaoran smirked kissing my head.

"Oh so you've had make out sessions before?"

"No, but this'll be the one on my top ten favourite make out sessions," he smiled.

"We better head back or Touya's going to freak again..." I sighed and he smirked this time.

"Let's just say that someone sabotaged the bike and we had to fix it ourselves," he smirked and I caught on. We continued making out that night but after the sixth time **(A/n: You'd think they'd get tired of swapping spit...)** they decided to head back. "My turn to drive!" I smiled jumping onto the bike. We flew by houses arriving at our house right when Nakuru and Kaho were leaving. "Osayuminasai!" Nakuru bid and gave Yukito a kiss on the cheek and Kaho did the same. Touya's face went up into flames after the kiss and Kaho just chuckled. They left and Syaoran walked me to the door. "Konichiwa nii-chan!" I smiled and Touya was smiling.

"Hello Syaoran, Sakura... Sakura go up stairs and get to bed, it's pretty late would you like to spend the night Syaoran?" he asked and I twitched while Syaoran instinctively walked in front of me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my nii-chan!" I growled.

"I'm still your nii-chan, now go up stairs _kaijuu,_" he smirked and I sighed. Good, he hadn't been abducted by aliens and got a brain transplant with a creepy little green guy. As I walked into my room two transparent people were waiting for me on my bed. I jumped back and called out _Sword_ forgetting that if they were transparent _Sword _would just go right through them. Then I realised it was just Okaa-san and Outo-san... HOLY CRAP THEY'RE GHOSTS!!! "O-o-okaa-san, o-o-otou-san?" I asked stepping forward cautiously.

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Konbanwa," Fujitaka smiled, both of them had wings on their backs but besides that they looked the same.

"I can't believe you already have a boyfriend Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko smiled and squealed happily.

"Suspecting you guys have been watching me you already know who it is..." I muttered.

"Of course, we were going to talk to you about sex before marriage," – insert my gag here—"but we have bad news, two days time it's going to happen..."

"It's been cut short because now they have more magic users on their side..."

"I know that Harou is one, Shi is one too and that's pretty much it..." I counted off.

"That's good, but Sakura, Koichi, Sayuri and even Draco himself have their magic abilities," Nadeshiko explained.

"Do you know what they do?"

"Yes, Koichi manipulates the senses, Sayuri is the opposite, besides being able to change gender she numbs all senses so you could have been stabbed in the heart without even knowing."

"Draco, he's the second master mind in all of this he creates creatures to attack and defend himself."

"Second mastermind? You mean that..."

"Yes Sakura, his father has been planning all of this..." Fujitaka finished for me and I balled my hands into tight fists.

"The time that I'm happy they decided to ruin..." I growled.

"Remember Sakura, Kaho-chan's words... Don't believe everything you see," Nadeshiko smiled and they disappeared.

"Why, every time I'm finally happy my life gets thrown to the junk yard dogs," I growl and flopped onto my bed, but a strong breeze opened my window and a note fell onto my lap.

'_Gomen Sakura-hime, you've got only a day left with Syaoran... have fun_

_~Aiden Grey_

_PS. Aren't you happy that I signed my name? But I guess you wouldn't have remembered it... it was three years ago..._

Tears flowed but in fury instead of sorrow. '_the bastard who killed my parents, he finally decides to show his face... but let's just say that this'll be the last time he does...' _I jumped off my bed and changed into some sweats and a tank top, I decided to call it a day and fell asleep.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"You do know that if you hurt Sakura you're a dead man right?" Touya asked me once Sakura left.

"Yes, I know I would NEVER hurt her intentionally," I swore.

"You swear that I can smack your Chinese ass all the way back to China if you do it purposefully?" Touya asked.

"I swear I'd do it myself," I smiled.

"Then, I give you a piece of advice, have someone with you always never be alone and just for that you can stay over at our house for a while unless you are needed home," Touya warned.

"What do you know? Am I going to be used to get to Sakura?" I asked.

"There is something I don't do Syaoran and that is lie so if you don't want the truth go to someone else," Touya stated emotionlessly.

"I want to know if I'm being targeted Touya," I growled.

"You are, so that's why I don't want you going out alone and don't tell Sakura or else you will be hurting her," Touya stated and stood up from where we were sitting.

"I'll just go into one of the empty rooms," I stated and walked up into a spare room, but instead I walked into Sakura's room. I felt Touya right behind me.

"Ah what the heck you've already slept in the same bed before, but if I hear any unusual sounds in here I'm going to kick your Chinese ass into America," Touya threatened and I smiled stripping into my boxers and lied down beside Sakura, I kissed her sleeping face and held her in my arms. Not knowing that tonight will be the last night I get to hold her.

**Michiko: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN!!!! What did I mean when it'll be the last time, you should probably know by now, but what you don't know is what's going to cause it! O.O time to reply to reviewers!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFan: thank you very much!**

**Annzy: Yes, yes I did but I totally expected Alice and the Hatter to kiss me and my friend were like you've got to kiss, you've got to kiss and then Alice just left! No hug either! I was like URRRRGGG!! But Alice in Wonderland LOVED it!**

**Destiny (): Thank you very much!**

**Cavetta: Agreed, but now my writer's block is gone yay!**

**Sakurafanatic456: Thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Michiko: Anyways minna this chapter actually didn't take me over a month YAY! ^-^ but sadly, like I said earlier A Cursed Cherry Blossom and a Little Wolf is coming to an end BUT it could have a sequeal I'm still debating it so yeah... hope you enjoy and this time I'm NOT going to threaten Kero-chan!**

**Kero: YAY!**

**Michiko: This time it's going to be Suppi!**

**Kero: HA!**

**Suppi: Lord help me....**

**Everyone else: Lord help us... Lord help us all...**

**Suppi: Review!**

**Michiko: TO THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP!!!**

**Everyone: FLY SUPPI FLY!!!!**

**Michiko: Sayonara minna!!**


	16. Good Bye My Little Wolf

**Michiko: *sniffles* **

**Tomoyo and Sakura: Are you okay?**

**Michiko: No...**

**Sakura: Is it because this is the last chapter?**

**Michiko: No...**

**Tomoyo: Honto? Then what is it then?**

**Michiko: It's what I'm going to DO in this chapter that is making me sad!**

**Tomoyo: So sad that you don't want to torture Suppi with chocolate syrup?**

**Michiko: YES!**

**Sakura: This is not good... well since Michiko is depressed she will not own CCS anytime soon.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up to feel two strong arms around my waist and a hot breath on my neck. I rolled to face Syaoran's calm face; I smiled softly kissing him on the nose saying, "Syao-kun, it's time to wake up."

"But I don't want to..." Syaoran muttered.

"What about school?"

"Screw that hell hole, staying in bed is better."

"Right," I smiled and fell back asleep when someone busted into my room and poured ice cold water on us. I knew the person had immediately ran away and I wouldn't blame them, the water was turning to steam from the rage we had. "KERO!!!!" I yelled jumping out of bed and tackled him onto the ground holding him to the ground water dripping.

"AHHH SAKURA!" he yelled out, right now Kero was in his true form and I managed to pin him down.

"Oi, kaijuu go get dressed or you won't be able to eat the pancakes," Touya smirked and I glared at him.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!" I yelled and smacked him with a door that I'd ripped out of the wall. My uniform was thrown onto my head along with my under garments.

"Just get dressed Sakura, unless you want me to help you" Syaoran smirked already in his uniform, I threw the door at him and stalked into my bathroom muttering, "Stupid men for being so damn lovable, if they weren't they'd all be dead..." After coming out of my bed room, Syaoran was waiting for me and we walked out of the house hand in hand. Surprisingly in was only 7:00 o'clock when we left and we arrived at school by 7:30. We sat in the shade of the sakura tree and lied on Syaoran's chest. We sat there for a few minutes before Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo arrived. "Ohayou Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo smiled happily. We made our way to the classroom and that's when I felt it, a strong aura, not one like Eriol's or Syaoran's but it was close. I looked at Eriol and Syaoran who confirmed my thoughts, they had felt it too and they didn't know who or what it was. "What was that" Meiling asked and I raised an eyebrow then noticed she had one herself. "Has she always had that aura?" I asked and Meiling raised her eyebrow this time before exclaiming, "oh my gosh you are glowing pink, Syaoran you're glowing green and Eriol, you're glowing blue!! Oh my gosh Tomoyo you're glowing too!!"

"Now she can see auras? Wow... Clow was right..." Syaoran muttered.

"When am I not?" Eriol asked as we sat down and Syaoran smacked him as I sat down on his lap.

"Neh, Syaoran did we have any Math homework?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you not do it again?" he chuckled and I punched him playfully.

"Shut up, I do my homework sometimes..." I muttered, "I just didn't do it this time..."

"Fine, where's your homework I'll finish it," Syaoran sighed and I smiled standing up to grab my math homework when I was pushed by someone onto the floor. "Jeez, watch it klutzilla," Sayuri sneered, behind her I saw Sabrina and Karin (A/N: The bitches of the school if you forgot again ^-^)

"I'm sorry, maybe you should really roar when you're coming... bitchzillas," I smirked getting up and sat back on Syaoran's lap as they stomped away in anger.

"Well the good thing is that you did half of it already," Syaoran chuckled and I smiled.

"You're not going to do it are you?"

"Nope, you are but I'm going to be helping you."

"Aww, you guys are the sweetest couple in the WORLD!" Tomoyo squealed and jumped up and down. We rolled our eyes and Syaoran placed his chin on my right shoulder as I did my Math homework.

"No Saku, 12 squared + (-6)- 4×(-14) doesn't equal -38."

"It doesn't? Then what does it mister smarty pants?"

"First of all 12 squared = 144 not _24, _and that was the only mistake," Syaoran smiled and I scrunched my nose but fixed it anyway. Once I was finally finished, Terada-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Thank you, no more math!" I exclaimed.

"Please clear off your desks completely, we're going to have a math quiz," Terada smiled and I groaned slamming my head onto the desk.

"And Ms. Kinomto you may not stay seated on Mr. Li's lap," he also said.

"But I don't wanna, besides he won't let me go," I laughed and everyone else did, Syaoran smiled holding onto my waist.

"Mr. Li, I would prefer it if you would let go of Ms. Kinomto," Terada-sensei repeated.

"You would PREFER not you NEED, besides we already know that I'm going to ace this, plus Sakura does better when she's sitting on my lap," Syaoran smirked and Terada sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with us.

"I'll just get you two to do the quiz another time," Terada muttered and we both smirked as I took out my iPod. I gave Syaoran one of the ear buds and we began listening to some songs. As class went by I took some glances at Syaoran who happened to be sneaking glances at me or Sayuri. Mentally sighing and propped my head on Syaoran's desk, I stared out the window and thought about the new incantations I've been practicing for _Light, Dark, _and the four element cards. Of course I've been practicing with all my cards, but the battle coming up will drain my powers and I'll need an incantation to finish the battle forever. The thing is, it's hard using _Windy _for offensive instead of restraining. I've made five new incantaions including the one that I used with Syaoran there that night... There is one for just the elemental cards, there is one for just _Light _and _Dark_, there is one for _Light _and the elemental cards, one for _Dark _and for the elemental cards and then there is one that if I make one mistake will begin my death, that is the one that has Kero and Yue in my staff and I use all six of the cards. I'm still practicing it without Kero and Yue in my staff that way it won't kill me but once I do, if I make a single mistake I'm dead. I sighed out loud this time and I felt a hand on one of my thighs, I looked at Syaoran who smiled with a soft expression in his eyes."Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just thinking of new ways to kick people's asses," I lied giggling making it sound as truthful as much as I could. He kissed my cheek and went back to glancing at either me, Terada or Sayuri. I let my mind wander around when suddenly.

**???: **'_Yo Sakura you there?'_

_'yes, I'm here and who are you?'_

_**???: **'this is Eriol... Do you still feel the aura still?'_

_'yes, but the real question is how did you get in my head?'_

_**Eriol: **'I'm the incarnate of Clow Sakura, must I continue?'_

_'Jeez, you didn't need to make me feel like an idiot... and yes, I still do feel the aura. Oh by the way, I've got some important news to share with everyone meet me by the normal Sakura tree,' _

_**Eriol: **'Okay, talk to you later.'_

_'Kay...'_ I thought before tuning back into the classroom. I leaned back against Syaoran's chest and I could feel the intensity of the glares his fan girls gave me. '_Honestly, it's been already a day, can't they just get over the fact that we're dating and go find some new guy to fawn over, like Koichi, Shi even Draco!" _I thought and as I scanned the room and I caught Shi stealing glances at Meiling and her doing the same. I tuned out Terada and began thinking about the prophecy, Emerald is me, Amber is Syaoran, Sapphire is Eriol, Amethyst is Tomoyo, Ruby is Meiling, and Auqamarin is someone... I looked at Shi again and I saw him glaring at Draco balling his hands into fists a few times, and when he stole another glance at Meiling his eyes flashed aqua. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKERS!!" I exclaimed and jumped off Syaoran's seat.

"Yes what is it Ms. Kinomoto?" Terada asked sighing.

"I just noticed that I hate math and find it useless in every single way and that Shi has _aqua _eyes," I smiled and everyone else laughed as Terada sighed again not bothering to say anything else. I hoped that the brainless idiots that I call friends and my boyfriend see the double meaning. The class continued as I tuned it back it after sitting back down on Syaoran's lap, and just as I suspected, math was as boring as ever and I still hated it. Looking out the window a wave of a strong aura blew in my face and I saw a sillouette of a man standing on a tree brach outside, I blinked my eyes a couple of times before it disappeared. '_Weird, I'm pretty sure I've seen the sillouette somewhere before...' _The bell rang for the next period and just as I was getting up Syaoran took me by the waist, and flung me over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. He carried me out of the classroom and out into the halls by that time I remembered how to speak.

"You wanna know something Syaoran?" I asked whispering into his ear. I felt him shiver at my breathe, I bit him hard on the neck and his grip loosened and I flipped over his shoulder landing gracefully on the ground.

"Ite, Saku... that hurt..." Syaoran pouted rubbing his neck, his pout looked adorable and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, now every girl will know that you're mine, and mine alone," I smirked and he picked me up again but bridal style.

"Would you stop picking me up, I feel too vunerable..." I muttered blushing a little.

"We're ditching until lunch, come on," Syaoran smiled and he peck my lips before carrying me to the cherry blossom tree. Upon our arrival, I heard Syaoran growling low and I placed my hand on his well chisled chest.

"Calm down Syao, this is because he's aquamarine..." I smiled softly and he stared at me in disbelief. I activated _Illusion_ to hide ourselves and_ Mirror_ to make copies of all of us. Syaoran sat down placing me on his lap like Eriol and Tomoyo, Meiling just sat close beside Shi.

"So, what do you have for us Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Well last night, Okaa-san and Outo-san visited me and told me that the one who had cursed me is here and every single one of the three have powers," I smiled and Syaoran almost choked on air as he growled looking at Shi for maybe an explanation.

"Kinomoto-san did say the truth, he is here, and it's true Draco, Sayuri and Koichi do have powers... But the thing is, my real father was actually a good friend of Kinomoto-san's parents," Shi said speaking formally.

"Being, close to half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed Draco's father decided to use my father. In the end, my father was killed by Draco's father..." Shi explained, he paused, and we all bowed our heads for the death of his father.

"What about your Okaa-san?" Meiling asked.

"She died giving birth to me... so I don't know her... Anyways, Draco's father took me in and to raise me to become one of his pawns to capture the Clow Cards, we never expected that the Card Master, or I guess Mistress would have been you. Yet due to your massive aura surges when you practiced, we figured it out. Yet after rejecting Draco, which might I say very good job, his father took action. He thought that cursing you would make you hand over the cards but sadly for them, it only made you stronger, so to try and make you crumble... he killed your parents but apparently no matter what they throw at you, they fling it back in their faces coming back even stronger," Shi laughed and everyone laughed as well. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure that Kaho, and your parents have already told you this, but please you can't forget this ever do not believe everything you see. Also don't forget your most powerful spell," he smiled.

"That old one? The one when I was still catching the cards?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah the, '_Everything will be alright?' _one?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup, so now that's all been cleared up... what do we do now?" Meiling asked.

"We find ways to counter act their magic..." Eriol stated and Meiling lied down.

"Ugh, all you guys have fucking magic and all I can do is see auras!" Meiling exclaimed frusturated, "Sakura is the Clow Mistress, Syaoran is the heir to the Li clan, Eriol is the half reincarnate of Clow Reed, Tomoyo can heal people, Shi can do some type of magic and I can only read auras!!"

"But you're quite wrong Meiling, have you ever tried actually fighting ever since we figured out that you have magic powers?" Eriol asked mysteriously.

"Nope, so you're saying that my power has something to do with fighting?" Meiling asked excitedly and I stood up from Syaoran's lap.

"Let's go Meiling," I smirked.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right here, right now."

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Let's go Meiling," Sakura smirked.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right here, right now," Sakura said, continuing to smirk and held herself in a fighting stance.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked Eriol.

"It's going to be a tie, you'll see why and Sakura won't be using the _Fight _either," Eriol smiled, Tomoyo and I gaped at Sakura as they both began fighting. At first it seemed like it didn't seem like anything, until I began see burn marks on Sakura where she blocked, or well just touched Meiling.

"HOLY CRAP MEILING YOU'RE LITERALLY ON _FIRE," _Tomoyo yelled out and I saw that fire had engulfed Meiling and Sakura stopped in mid punch almost burning her hand.

"So I'm a human ball of fire?" Meiling questioned watching as the fire on her skin died down.

"Pretty much, you can throw fire balls, cover yourself in fire for defense and even go supernova, and that my friend will be the best experiences in your fucking LIFE," I laughed as I plopped back down on Syaoran's lap.

"Even better than sex?" Shi asked. He was answered with a slap across the face, a hit on the back of the head and a kick into the balls.

"HENTAI!" Meiling yelled. I smirked at the two and decided this was the perfect time to embarass the both of them.

"Neh, Shi I saw you looking at behind you a lot... see something or maybe _someone_ you like?" I teased and his face bacame RED, but not as red as Syaoran does.

"N-Nothing, I just looking at the posters behind Meiling," he defended himself poorly.

"But Shi, there aren't any posters behind Meiling..." Tomoyo smirked catching on, she looked at me and we both stood up and began singing.

"Shi and Meiling sitting in a k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come lover then comes marrige, then a baby in a baby carrige!!!"

"ARGGG!! SAKURA TOMOYO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Meiling yelled being engulfed in flames again.

"RUN!!" they both cried out and my girlfriend and Eriol's began running around like idiots as Meiling chased them down throwing fireballs.

"You my friend have a messed up choice in women," Eriol laughed.

"Like you should be talking, your girlfriend has the worst mood swings!" I commented on how everytime Tomoyo would be mad at me and Eriol and then she's so happy when Sakura's around.

"Psh, at least my girlfriend isn't STRONGER than me."

"You saying that girls are weak Eriol?" Meiling asked still engulfed in flames.

"You better not Eriol-kun," Tomoyo smiled a Cheshire smile.

"Because, you don't want to feel the wrath of your own cards do you?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Osh, n-no I-I-I wasn't talking a-about t-that," he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, we know," the girls smiled.

"Wait, since Meiling was so eager to deny Tomoyo and I's song... YOU LIKE SHI!!!" Sakura accused.

"SAKURA!!!" Meiling yelled again and the chase started up again.

"Always like this?" Shi asked.

"More or less," Eriol, Tomoyo and I sighed.

**~TIME SKIP TO AFTER LUNCH~**

After getting Meiling to stop chasing my girlfriend, we ate our lunch and we felt the glares of Draco, Sayuri and Koichi on our backs. Lunch finished quickly and the rest of the periods went by quickly as well. But my girlfriend having her VERY strong opinions, decided to challenge our sub for Gym today, it was an obstacle course. The thing was, our sub was one of the best runners of an obstacle courses. They had to go over hurdles, military crawl under barbwire, climb up the foot ball posts, then swing across to the finish line. How they got all of this I do not know, but what I did know was that Sakura got detention for absolutely destroying the sub right after the hurdles were done. I sighed as I waited outside as Sakura was being lectured by the principal for something. "Ms. Kinomoto I have been informed you've been making fun of the teachers and disrupting classes with your sassiness," the principal said.

"I don't think sassiness is a word..." Sakura said intentionally pissing him off, "and besides, he said that boys were better at girls in EVERY sport, some sports I could agree to but EVERY. You should know by now that I do not take sexism lightly." I sighed and then I felt my hands being tied up but saw no ropes, and Sayuri looked at me smiling I gulped not knowing what to do since I could only use magic with my sword.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"I don't think sassiness is a word..." I said intentionally pissing him off, "and besides, he said that boys were better at girls in EVERY sport, some sports I could agree to but EVERY. You should know by now that I do not take sexism lightly."

"That was not sexism it was the--" he began but I was already up in his face with a deadly look in my eyes.

"I swear, if you want to see the light of day you will not say it is the truth because I WILL gorge your eyes out with my own to hands and feed them to my pitbulls!" I growled and he gulped nodding. "Good, we have an understandment, I will be taking my leave now." I picked up my bag and when I exited the room I couldn't believe my eyes. Before was Sayuri, making out with Syaoran and he looked to be enjoying it too. _'Don't believe everything you see Sakura..._' Kaho's voice echoed in my head and I tried to look for a magic aura, thankfully the idiots were really big ones and I punched Sayuri straight in the face and then shot fire at Koichi hiding behind a few lockers. "I suggest next time you mask your aura BEFORE you try to--" I began before I was slapped hard across the face, by Syaoran???

"Syaoran?" I questioned, holding my hand to my cheek.

"What do you want Sayuri, Sakura just came out of the classroom leave me alone already," he growled and I noticed his eyes glazed over like he didn't know what he was doing, like he couldn't control it.

"Syaoran, look at me, and I mean REALLY look at me, tell me who do you see..."

"Sayuri, come on your magic won't work on me," he glared and a strong amount of magical aura washed over me. Syaoran's eyes weren't glazed anymore and he blinked a few times.

" Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You were waiting for me to get out of detention..." I whispered.

"What are you talking about, I wad waiting for Sayuri... geez your such a freak... Oh gosh Sayuri are you okay?" he asked worriedly and he help Sayuri up.

"This, can't be happening..." I whispred and then I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"It's been a while Sakura-chan," a husky voice laughed.

"Aiden... it's nice to see you too," I smiled before giving him a good punch in the face, "GIVE ME BACK SYAORAN! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME OR I SWEAR I WILL NOT UNLEASH THUNDER ON YOU!! What the hell? I'm not going to--" _Shit, why can't I lie anymore??'_

"Oh, so you've noticed that you can't lie again haven't you? Well this is because Syaoran doesn't love you anymore, he loves Sayuri," he laughed.

"What did you DO to HIM?" I growled trying to hold in my anger.

"_We _just simply erased his memories my cherry princess," Draco smirked and cupped my face in his hands.

"And then added some fake ones," Aiden finished.

"The key which hides powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under our contract. Release!" I chanted before calling out, "Dash, Fiery!" _Fiery _engulfed me in flames and I used _Dash _to run out the door and I kicked down the door and began writing notes to everyone, as I was about to make it out the door when Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Touya, Nakuru, Kaho and Yukito were in front of it and I felt tears fall down.

"Where do you think you're going _kaijuu_?" Touya asked.

"Somewhere not here..." I muttered and took my backpack and tried to get past them.

"Where is Syaoran," Eriol asked.

"Not with me," I growled and continued trying to get past them.

"What happened to him, what'd they do?" Kaho asked and I looked up at them with tears forming on the brim of my eyes.

"They took him away, they took his memories of me and replaced with them memories with Sayuri, the time when I'm happy they take it away so this time I'm leaving and I'm probably never coming, I'll keep in touch you probably... Depends whether I want to or not... Good bye, and tell Syaoran he can go die and live in heaven AW HELL!!!" I screamed and clutched my head.

"The curse is back??" Tomoyo asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, yes it is, but you all know what I mean, so good bye... for now... and can you give this to Syaoran if he ever remembers?" I asked giving a piece of paper to Meiling.

"Bye Sakura, come back to us soon... please," Meiling cried out and hugged me, everyone brought me in a group hug before letting me leave, but I heard a complaining in my bag.

"Sakura, I'm hungry!!" Kero whined and I smiled softly wiping some stray tears.

"You're going to be even MORE hungry if you don't let me escape in peace... good bye minna... good bye my forever love Syaoran..." I whispered and then used _Fly _to get up into the sky and over the clouds disappearing.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I shook my head and when my mind finally cleared, I just Draco, Sayuri, Koichi and some man I've never met before. "Dammit, she got away and we still didn't get the cards!! We even turned the boy against her!!" the man yelled and I looked at them.

"Where's Sakura, and what did you do to me?" I asked growling.

"Oh nothing Syao-kun," Sayuri smiled happily clinging to my arm before I shook her off.

"Get off you ho bag and tell me where my Sakura is!" I yelled.

"She's probably somewhere that's not here she could be in America by now... See I TOLD you this wouldn't work!!" Koichi yelled, but I didn't get to hear the rest. I ran to Tomoyo's house and when I busted down the door I saw EVERYONE cyring, even Touya Kinomoto.

"Where is she?"I panted before being punched in the face.

"YOU BASTARD! SHE LEFT SHE'S PROBABLY NEVER COMING BACK!!!" Touya yelled and I felt my eyes water.

"Touya, you know that's not true, they erased his memories and then replaced them with new ones with Sayuri instead of Sakura," Kaho murmured and I fell to my knees.

"I'm such and bastard... I was alone in the hall ways, I shouldn't have waited, I should've had at least SOMEONE with me that time..." I cried hitting the ground but someone knelt down in front of me.

"Syaoran, it's not your fault, we all make mistakes even Eriol... and Sakura knows that that's why she left this for you..." Meiling smiled with tears still streaming down her face.

"Thank you Meiling..." I murmured and took the piece of paper.

_Dear my little wolf,_

_By the time you read this I've left and I'm probably never coming back only since my happiness will never stay. Here's a poem I whipped up just for you..._

_This curse has been placed upon me_

_I thought that you could set me free_

_I know now I was wrong_

_To trust you all along_

_You promised to never hurt me_

_I now know that it was all lie_

_Maybe we'll meet again somehow_

_But not so soon not now.._

_Don't go out and look for me please, and move on in life forget about me. You're happiness will be mine, I won't lie to you... I'm still in love with you, but now not as much... After all them curse is back. Sayonara Syaoran, I almost still love you... You'll stay in my heart forever, no matter how much I will forget_

_~Kinomoto_

I felt the spots where her tears fell and where mine fell, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol hugged me tight as all our tears fell.

"You're not going to look for her are you?" Touya asked tears drying up.

"No, not now... I'll respect her wishes, but I am going to find her and bring her back..." I said standing up and looked out the door '_I promise...'_

**Michiko: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE END!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I FEEl SO HORRIBLE FOR MAKING SYAORAN KISS SAYURI AND THEN LOSING HIS MEMORIES!!!!!**

**Syaoran: Then why did you do it???**

**Michiko: Because it would be dramatic and would lead up to all important SEQUEL!!!**

**Everyone: YAY SEQUELSSS!!!**

**Michiko: Yes, is true I am making a sequel but I still have to make up the beginning part so it might take a while so yeah...**

**Sakura: Don't you have to reply to all your reveiwers now?**

**Michiko: YES I DO! AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN... anyways let's do the replying reveiwers part!**

**Suikahime: I'm pretty sure this is sadder though...**

**Sakurafanatic456: Thank you very much and yes my friend there is going to be a sequel!**

**Anny: I know I like this story a lot too and I was so sad that it's ending and how I ended it! But anyways I'm doing the sequel YAY!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Yeah, Touya was OCC at the end and yes they'll defiantly be all right! Hahaha, Sakura's unbeatable spell! X3**

**Michiko: Ja ne minna and thank you my dear readers, favouriting peoples and reveiwers for supporting me and for making this story possible!**

**Syaoran: You're being dramatic again...**

**Michiko: Dramatic? Oh that's not dramatic! Because like I've seen in many Asian dramas, a good drama has to have someone die! ^-^**

**Syaoran: Then, let's go kill the blue haired freak!**

**Michiko: YES! *Take out flame thrower and bazooka***

**Syaoran: Do I want to know?**

**Michiko: No... not really...**

**Eriol: TOMOYO HELP MEEEE!!!!**

**Tomoyo: Don't forget to check out the sequel! R&R! Oh don't be a baby! You're the almighty Clow Reed remember?**

**Michiko: NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF THE GREAT FLAME THROWER!!! SAYONARA MINNA!!! wow... this chapater is very long... OH OH before you go there IS going to be an Epilouge and by the time I get that up the plot of the sequel! **

**Draco: No, YOU DO NOT READ THE EPILOUGE!**

**Syaoran: You know what, let's kill him instead...**

**Michiko: I AGREE DIE DRACO!!! *Syaoran and I chase after him***

**Sakura: Hopeless... Sayonara!**


	17. New Life

**Michiko: HIYA!!! I'mma back!**

**Sakura: You seem happy.**

**Michiko: Because I've got a GREAT idea.**

**Sakura: Does this include killing Draco?**

**Michiko: SHHHHH don't spoil it for the readers!!! Anyways, this is the Epilouge and yeah... Sakura do the disclaimer please!**

**Sakura: Michiko doesn't own anything that has any reference to CCS.**

**Michiko: TO THE STORY!**

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Mirror asked, I nodded and looked at my new appearance. It's been two years since I left Tomodea and apparently, there had been a big fire in Seijou High which took a year to rebuild, so I'm going to go back hoping that now they had forgotten me and moved on. I looked in the mirror and smiled softly at my appearance, I had dyed my hair black and put some baby pink streaks in it; I kept it the same length but I don't put it in pig tails any more... but I either have a hat on or it's up in a small pony tail, and that was pretty much it, I kept my eyes the same emerald eyes that they were and I my style the same way. "You look good Sakura," Kero smiled.

"Arigatou," I smiled brightly. Although I was still pretty hurt about leaving everyone I smiled, I laughed, I guess it's my nature to never stop smiling.

"This is everyone loves about you, no matter how you hurt you continue to smile genuinely," Mirror smiled.

"You know what? Whatever!" I scoffed and we all laughed.

"When are we leaving China?" Kero asked, yeah we moved to China.

"Tonight, the new school year starts in three days... by the way, my names Cang Lin Li or I guess Katsumi Li in Japanese," I smiled. I walked to my special training room and took out the six cards that I've been practicing with and released them. "Konbanwa Sakura-chan," they greeted me.

"Konbanwa minna, you know we're moving back to Tomodea I'm sure," Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" Windy asked.

"Hai, I want this to be over and done with," I stated.

"Alright, would you like to practice one last time before we leave?" Dark asked.

"If it's alright with you," I smiled as they nodded. After practicing the incantation, it was time for us to leave. We boarded the plane and I smiled at the lights below us before drifting to sleep. Getting off the plane a few hours later, Kero popped out of my carryon bag. "Where will we be staying Sakura?" Kero asked sitting on my shoulder.

"We're staying at Tomoyo's house," I smiled.

"Huh? Are you sure that, that's going to work?"

"Of course, Aunt Sonomi decided to take part in a exchange student program. All they know is that my name is Cang Lin Li or Katsumi Watanabe and I only speak Chinese," I smiled.

"You got this all planned out, after all you work in that Chinese cafe and you are fluent in Mandarin, this is perfect absolutely fool-proof!" Kero laughed.

"Of course Kero, all my plans are fool-proof," I laughed as I walked out to the Arrival terminal I saw Tomoyo, Sonomi and the person I wish I hadn't seen.

"Oh crap... maybe my plan isn't so fool-proof after all..." I muttered as I approached the group of three. I had sent Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and even Syaoran a letter a week before but I made it as cryptic as I possibly could so that even Eriol couldn't decode it.

_Dear reader,_

_You may guess who this is and as you can see no return address either, that's because I'm coming back... Hope you'll be able to find me before time runs out._

I didn't bother signing the bottom either since they'd be smart enough to actually figure out who it was. Well here goes one step to releasing myself from this curse forever. I took a deep breath and I smiled walking to the group of three, '_Here's to my new life... hope you guys find who I really am...'_

**Michiko: I hope this isn't as bad as it seems to me but my mind blanked! T_T**

**Sakura: Please R&R Michiko has been feeling depressed... even though she was really happy earlier.**

**Michiko: It's because I got writers block! Leave me alone.**

**Syaoran: Don't you need to do the responding to your reviewers thing?**

**Michiko: RIGHT!!!**

**Kirokiro2: Thank you for your review I really appreciate it ^-^**

**Annzy: I know, but Syaoran wants to kill him and I just want a reason to use my bazooka and flamethrower and Draco WILL die someday! Just not right now.**

**Sakurafanatic456: *bows and waves like royalty* now that's done with arigatou! The sequel is coming to a fanfic from a Michiko near you XD**

**xSapphirexRosesxFan: Thank you and hope you enjoy the sequel as well!**

**Jamesbirdsong: thank you very much for you reviews!**

**Michiko: And with that, this story had now officially ENDED**

**Sakura: Isn't there a sequel though?**

**Michiko: Yeah, but THIS one is ending, that doesn't mean the ENTIRE one is ending.**

**Sakura: I see...**

**Michiko: Yes, Ja ne minna! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I had writing this! *mutters* except for the writer's block.**

**The Cardcaptor cast: Sayonara minna!! Arigatou!**

**Michiko: TO THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP!**

**Kero: Oh crap...**


End file.
